Jeff's Runaway Girl
by Stacychicky
Summary: **FINISHED**Ana ran away from home to get away from her violent father. She meets up with Jeff Hardy and he decides to help her. Both of them are deeply in love. Now Ana has lung cancer, what will happen to her and the ones she loves?
1. Default Chapter

DISCAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYONE EXCEPT ANA AND HER PARENTS  
  
  
  
  
  
He came home drunk again. Like alway he went to me to hit me for no reason at all.  
  
ANA:DAD I'M SORRY  
  
DAD: O YOU WILL BE SORRY  
  
He would hit me til I was concontious. When I woke up, I was in the same spot. I looked up and saw my mom standing next to me.  
  
Mom: GET UP ALREADY YOU ARE BLOCKING THE DOORWAY!  
  
I got up and went upstairs.  
  
Ana: I got to get away from here. if i don't he will kill me.  
  
I got a back pack and filled it with clothes and some food and water. I climbed out the window and left running downing the street. Tears filled my eyes as I ran as fast as I could. I knew that my father would come out and find me...last time I tried to runaway my father beat me so bad, I landed up in the ER. I ran and when I ran I fell. I just laid there crying, I heard a car stop next to me and hands being put on my back.  
  
A Man: Miss are you ok  
  
I looked up and should thought I was seeing things.  
  
A Man: Oh man  
  
It was none other than Jeff Hardy. At that point it didn't matter who it was. I just need to get some one to help me.  
  
Ana: He's going to kill me....i know it...he's probably lookin for me right now...and if he finds me I will surly be dead  
  
He helped me up.  
  
Jeff: Come on....you're coming with me. I won't let him hurt you.  
  
He looked into my balc and blue eyes and it drew me in. I knew I would be safe with him. I entered the limo and we took off..  
  
A/N: please read in review....next chapters will be longer i promise 


	2. Jeff tells Matt and Lita

In the limo I cried and he handed me a tissue.  
  
Jeff: hey it is ok. I will not let him hurt you  
  
Ana: Thanks Jeff  
  
Jeff: you know who I am  
  
Ana: you are Jeff Hardy...WWE superstar.  
  
Jeff: Yea.... I guess you could call me that, but I am also  
  
Ana: A person  
  
Jeff laughed and Ana laughed a little.  
  
Jeff: How did you know what I was going to say?  
  
Ana: Because I know how you feel when people do not treat you like a person.  
  
Jeff looked down and then looked at my cuts and bruises.  
  
Jeff: Who on earth did this too you?  
  
Ana: My father.... He comes home drunk and I guess since I am right there he beats me...sometimes 'til I am uncontious  
  
Jeff: Oh man...I am sorry to hear that.... What about your mom  
  
Ana: Well when I wake up from being uncontious she is standing above me yelling at me to get out of the way. So today I packed my bag and ran for it...I am never going back...There is so much I haven't seen...so much I haven't done and if I go back there...I will be surly dead with in hours.  
  
Jeff: Hey look at me.  
  
I looked into his dreamy eyes  
  
Jeff: You won't be going back there...you will be staying with me and we'll make you a WWE superstar so then you can get your anger out by wrestling  
  
Ana: You would do that for me...a stranger you just met  
  
Jeff: You bet...you need some happiness in your life and the WWE will make you happy I am sure of it. We will talk to Mr.McMahon tonight  
  
I hugged him...  
  
Ana: Thank you so much Jeff you are an angel.  
  
Jeff: Thanks.... By the way how old are you?  
  
Ana: 18 almost 19.  
  
Jeff: Ok  
  
The limo stopped  
  
Jeff: We are here  
  
Ana: Where are we?  
  
Jeff: at the arena...Raw is tonight in your hometown  
  
Ana: oh ok cool  
  
Jeff: Are you ready  
  
Ana: I guess so  
  
Jeff: Do Not worry it will be cool...Everyone is nice here...like one big family.  
  
He helped me out of the limo. We walked up to the building and went in. He held my hand. It was comforting to me. We walked into his dressing room. There was Matt and Amy (LITA).  
  
Matt: Where have you been? You missed practice.  
  
Amy: Matt.who cares about that.I wanna know who this sweet looking girl is.  
  
Jeff: this is Ana.Anna this is Matt and Amy  
  
Ana: Hi  
  
Matt and Amy: Hello  
  
Jeff: You got all dirty when you fell. You can take a shower in there.  
  
Ana: Thanks  
  
I went and took a shower. Meanwhile.  
  
Matt: Why is she all bruised up?  
  
Jeff: That is why I was late. She was running away from home and she fell. I took her in the limo with me and she told me why she was running away. Apparently her father gets drunk every day and comes home and beats her up. Some times he beats her until she is unconious.  
  
Matt: oh man.poor girl  
  
Amy: You did the right thing. We can take care of her. Make her one of the family  
  
Jeff: Can you say here with her.I need to go talk to Mr.McMahon.  
  
Matt: yea sure  
  
Jeff went to Mr.McMahon's office to talk to him. Meanwhile I got out of the shower, got dressed, and went into the other room. 


	3. Ana's Dad Calls

Ana: Where's Jeff?  
  
Amy: Jeff will be here in a minute  
  
Ana: I'm guessing he told you all about me.  
  
Matt: Yea, but don't worry.you are now here and you will be safe and happy with us  
  
Ana: Thank you.you guys are really sweet.  
  
Just then my cell phone rang. I picked it up and looked at the number.  
  
Ana: oh no  
  
Amy: What?  
  
Ana: It's my father  
  
Matt: Don't answer it  
  
Ana: I have to.if I don't he will surly kill me.  
  
I turned it to speakerphone.  
  
Ana: Hello?  
  
Dad: ANA GET YOU BUTT BACK TO THE HOUSE NOW  
  
Ana: No dad.I am never coming back  
  
Dad: IF YOU COME BACK NOW YOUR BEATING WILL ONLY SEND YOU TO THE ER.IF YOU DON'T COME BACK AND I HAVE TO COME AND FIND YOU.I WILL KILL YOU  
  
Ana: ok I will come back dad.I'll be there soon  
  
DAD: I'LL BE WAITING WITH THE BAT  
  
Ana: ok dad  
  
We hung up and started crying  
  
Ana: I better go  
  
Amy: Ana you can't go back there.he'll hurt you  
  
Ana: He said he isn't going to kill me.I can take it.I mean I was put in the hospital plenty of times.so I just have to brave it out  
  
Jeff walked in.  
  
Matt: We're not letting you go back.  
  
Jeff: Go back where?  
  
Amy: To her house  
  
Jeff: That's right your not going back  
  
Ana: But if I don't he'll kill me for sure.  
  
Jeff: no he won't.you are now with the WWE family and no one will hurt you as long as you're with us.  
  
Ana: WWE family?  
  
Jeff: Mr.McMahon has given you a job and a valet and then a wrestler after training.  
  
Ana: REALLY?  
  
He nodded. I got up and hugged him.  
  
Ana: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU  
  
Jeff: You're welcome  
  
Ana: How can I repay you for everything you have done  
  
Jeff: come out to dinner with me tonight  
  
Ana: Ok  
  
Jeff: Let's go sign your contracts  
  
Ana: Who am I going to be trained by?  
  
Jeff: Me, Matt, Rey, Undertaker, Edge, Trish, and Rob Van Dam  
  
Ana: AWESOME  
  
Jeff: Let's go sign those papers  
  
Ana: Thank you Matt and Amy for everything  
  
Amy: See you later SISTER  
  
I smiled. Jeff took my hand and we went to Mr. McMahon's office. Jeff knoacked  
  
Mr.M: Come in  
  
We walked in. 


	4. Meeting MrMcMahon

Mr.M: You must be Ana.I've heard so much about you  
  
I shook his hand and sat down.  
  
Mr.M: Don't worry here at WWE you are family and you are safe.  
  
Ana: Thank you Mr.McMahon.  
  
Mr.M: You will be accompanying Jeff to the ring. Every day and every night you will be training with superstars in order to be a wrestler. Starting tomorrow morning with Jeff, Matt and Mark Calloway.  
  
Ana: Thank you sir  
  
Mr.M: No you need a stage name.. Let's see.Vanilla will be your stage name  
  
Ana: Awesome  
  
Mr.M: Just sign these and you will be in the WWE family  
  
I signed each and every one of them.  
  
Mr.M: You start being Jeff's valet tonight.so go get ready and good luck  
  
I stood up and shook his hand  
  
Ana: Thank you again Mr.McMahon.You don't know how much this all means to me.  
  
Jeff and I walked out and bumped into Mark Calloway.  
  
Jeff: Hey Mark.I would like you to meet, Ana  
  
Mark: Hello Ana. Looking forward to training you  
  
Ana: I look forward to being trained by you  
  
We all laughed  
  
Mark: I see you got a couple of bruises on you.Did you fall or something?  
  
Stacy: My dad beats me alot.that is how I got here.I was running away from home and Jeff saved my life.  
  
I looked over at Jeff and we smiled at eachother  
  
Mark: Sorry to hear that Hun.no father should ever hit a daughter  
  
Ana: Yea  
  
Mark: well don't you worry.here you are family and we don't beat on our family  
  
Jeff: Well we do, but everything we do is mostly fake or safe  
  
Ana: I know  
  
Jeff: well Vanilla let's go and get ready.  
  
Ana: ok.Nice meeting you Mr.Calloway  
  
Mark: Call me Mark  
  
Ana: OK  
  
We walked back to the dressing room. I put on some jeans I had and a shirt that says."If you don't like my attitude.quit talking to me." While the guys were getting dressed in the other room, me and Amy talked.  
  
Amy: Matt and Jeff have a match tonight so both you and me will be going out together.  
  
Ana: awesome. When their music hits what do we do.  
  
Amy: Well Jeff will go to the right and Matt will go to the left. We stand in the middle bobbing our heads and bouncing around like they do  
  
Ana: ok  
  
Jeff: Let's go and remember Ana.your job is to cheer us on. Also when Spike gets out of the ring to get a table.you come and slap him and then he will look at you in anger and that's when he grabs your hair and I come out and help you..then when we celebrate you know what to do  
  
Ana: yes.I will try to remember 


	5. Valet for Jeff

We all went to the curtain. The music started and I did what I was told.  
  
Announcer: Introducing first.being accompanied by Lita and Vanilla.The Hardy Boyz!  
  
JR: Vanilla is new to the WWE  
  
King: Vanilla looking good.  
  
JR: I have been told this is her debut appearance  
  
King: Let's see some Vanilla puppies  
  
JR: Oh be quiet  
  
Bubba and Spike came out and everyone booed. The match went on and Lita and I cheered. Finally my moment came.  
  
Spike: BUBBA!  
  
Bubba: What?  
  
Spike: GET THE TABLES  
  
Spike came down and started to get the tables. I went over and slapped Spike and on cue he looked at me with anger and then grabbed my hair. Jeff came and kicked Spike down. I ran to Lita and we kept on cheering on Jeff and Matt. 1,2,3 they won. Lita and I entered the ring and we all celebrated. Bubba and Spike knocked down Matt who took down Lita and Jeff was knocked down also. I was left standing ... Bubba and spike came toward me. Their eyes were wide... They were now in my face. I slapped Spike and then Bubba. they were now madder than ever... They grabbed my hair and gave me a 3D. My character was knocked unconious. I didn't feel anything because I've been hit and beats so much....i don't feel it any more. Jeff carried me to the back and put me down  
  
Jeff: Ana you ok?  
  
Ana: I'm fine...that didn't hurt one bit  
  
Amy: Really? they usally kill my back  
  
Ana: Well I have been beated so much i don't feel any pain anymore.  
  
They all looked sad for me...  
  
Jeff: Hey let's take a shower and get dressed and go out...Ana promised me a dinner...so let's go  
  
I laughed and we showered and changed. At dinner we all talked. We got to know eachother better and to be honest I am loving these people. No one has treated me this way. I feel like i am loved and that I have a family. After a while RVD, Mark,Trish, Edge, and Rey came in and joined us. I was introduced to tehm and we told them about my father and we started all talking. Having a great time. Around 12 AM we went to the hotel. I stayed with Amy and Trish. We all went to bed. The next thing I remember is Trish waking me up.  
  
Trish: You have your training with Matt, Mark, and Jeff in an hour...Better get ready  
  
Ana: Thanks Trish  
  
I took a shower, got dressed, grabbed my cellphone and my bag. I went to the arena and out my stuff down. I then went and got into the ring.  
  
Mark: You ready girl  
  
Ana: Do you have to ask? OF COURSE I AM  
  
They all laughed  
  
Mark: good  
  
They taught me bumps to last ride to twist of fate. I was learning faster than they expected  
  
Mark: You're a fast learner  
  
Ana: Yea  
  
I then heard my cellphone ring. I answered it  
  
Ana: Hello  
  
Dad: Hello Ana or should I call you Vanilla  
  
Ana: What do you want dad  
  
They all looked at me.  
  
Dad: I know where you are...i am coming for you  
  
Ana: Stay away from me  
  
Dad: You don't know when I will get you....but i will and when i decided to get you...you're dead  
  
Ana: DAD NO WAIT DON'T SAY THAT  
  
Dad: Watch your back young lady  
  
Then he hung up. I threw the cell phone on the ground and smashed it. I started crying and grabbed my bag. I started toward the ramp, but they stopped me. I started crying harder. 


	6. He found me

Jeff: where you going  
  
Ana: he know's where I am...I have to go hide before he kills me.  
  
Mark: Ana look at me  
  
I looked at him. He wiped off my tears.  
  
Mark: I will not let him hurt you. He was never a dad to you... Starting right now...you're my daughter and i'll be you're dad because I would never hurt you and I will protect you from anyone.  
  
Ana: You would think of me as your daughter.  
  
Mark: I already do...You are alot like me.  
  
I smiled and we hugged.  
  
~~~one and 1/2 months later~~~~  
  
My life was going good. Mark and I were extremely close and we call eachother dad and daughter. Jeff and I are going out. YEA BABY...and Everyone else is like a brother or sister. I am a valet for Jeff and now I am Vanilla the wrestler. i haven't heard from my father yet and I frankly am not scared anymore becuase I have a great family looking out for me. I was getting ready for my match against one of my many best friends Trish. Her music came on and she went out.  
  
Jeff: you ready sweety  
  
Ana: Yea Let's do it  
  
My entrance music was Jeff's. Jeff and I went out there and we rocked the arena. Trish and I got it on. At the end she won and lifted my hand. We all walked up together. I kissed Jeff goodbye as I went to my locker room. When I got in there...the door shut and locked. I turned around and there was my dad holding a bat.  
  
Ana: DAD!  
  
Dad: Hello Ana! I told you to watch your back...I told you I knew where you were and that i was coming for you  
  
Ana: Dad...I've moved on...get over it  
  
Dad: You can't speak to me that way.  
  
He came over by me and hit my knee with the bat. I feel over and screamed in pain. Meanwhile...Jeff changed and was coming back to my locker room when he met up with Mark. Mark wanted to see me so he went with Jeff. They walked to my room and hear me screaming and heard pounding.  
  
Jeff: Ana?  
  
Mark: ANA OPEN THE DOOR!  
  
All they heard was faint screaming and loud pounding. They started pounding in the door. Rey and Edge came and helped Mark and Jeff. Finally the door burst open and there was my dad witht he bat. Blood covered all over it. Me laying there bloodly and barely moving. They all attacked my dad and Security came and broke it up. They took her dad away. They then rushed to me. I screamed thinking it was my dad again.  
  
Jeff: ANA it's ok it's me  
  
Ana: Jeff  
  
jeff: yea baby its me  
  
Mark: Rey go get some one in here hurry  
  
Edge: hold on Ana help is coming  
  
Medics and Rey came back and they put me on a stretcher after putting on a neck brace. In the hallway...all the super stars were waiting to find out what happened and who got hurt. When they wheeled me out of the room...everyone was in shock. Jeff went in the ambulance with her.  
  
Trish: Mark what happened?  
  
Everyone looked at Mark  
  
Mark: Her father found her and attacked her with a bat  
  
Trish: Oh no!  
  
After the show everyone went to the hospital to find out about Ana  
  
After 2 hours of waitng a doctor came out.  
  
Jeff: how is she doc?  
  
Doctor: why don't you ask her yourself  
  
I came out on crutches. I had a plastic cast on my knee and a bandage on my head and ribs. They all looked at me. They were happy I was alive and walking out and they were sad that I got hurt. Mark and Jeff came over by me and gently hugged me.  
  
Mark: Sweety are you ok?  
  
Ana: Nothing asprin won't cure  
  
Jeff: I was so worried about you...I'm sorry I wasn't there with you  
  
Ana: It's ok...he would have gotten me anyways...but this is nothing compared to what he has done to me  
  
Then ...oh no...he's here 


	7. Fight for your life

My bloody dad came in with cops. He tried for me but Mark and Jeff stepped in front of me.  
  
Dad: I'll get you Ana...and you will be just like your child ...DEAD!!!  
  
They all looked at me.  
  
Jeff: Child?  
  
Then my mom walked in and walked toward me  
  
Ana: Hello mother  
  
I said it with anger, disgrace, adn annoyance.  
  
Mom: You know what Ana...you disgrace me...look at what you did to your father..  
  
Ana: And look at what he did to me....o I forgot you don't care about me  
  
Mom: That's right I don't...just like you didn't care about your child and you killed her....what was her name again..  
  
I lounged at her, but Jeff and Mark held me back  
  
Ana: How dare you and Dad talk about Christina. You killed her....you and dad...  
  
Mom: Sure what ever you say.  
  
Ana: She would be alive today if you and dad hadn't kicked me down the stairs....You were just jealous that I could have a baby and you can't have anymore babies  
  
Mom: That baby was a mistake....the only reason you got pregnant is becuase Johnny raped you  
  
I loungued toward her and I punched her  
  
Ana: You bitch!  
  
My mom held her face and then went into the back. I just sat there.  
  
Jeff: Are you ok?  
  
I had tears forming my eyes  
  
Ana: I need to be alone for a while.  
  
I crutched my way out the door....Later at the hotel...everyone waited for me....it was now 1 in the morning and they all fell asleep...Trish woke up at 8 and looked around...  
  
Trish: AMY!  
  
Amy sat up quickly  
  
Amy: What?  
  
Trish: Ana isn't here...she never came back..  
  
Amy: Oh no... I'll tell Matt and Jeff and you go get Mark.  
  
Trish: ok  
  
Trish went to Mark's door and knocked no answer...she knocked fast and over and over.  
  
Mark: I'M COMING I'M COMING  
  
He opened the door.  
  
Trish: Mark! Ana is not in the room ...in fact she never came back  
  
Mark: What? Are you sure?  
  
Trish: Yea  
  
Mark: lets go  
  
Meanwhile Amy went to Matt and Jeff's room. She knocked and they both came to the door  
  
Matt: hey Amy what's up  
  
Amy: we have a problem  
  
Jeff: what is it  
  
Amy: Ana is not in the room and she never came to the hotel  
  
Jeff: What?  
  
Matt: Let's go ask around.  
  
All 5 of them went around asking. Finally they knocked on Adam's door.  
  
Jeff: Adam have you see Ana  
  
Adam: Yea I did about 2 hours ago  
  
Mark: Where? 


	8. Ana found

A/N:Today i am sick...so I can write alot today...i will try to make it more exciting for y'all  
  
  
  
Adam: she was sitting outside and Rob and I went and talked to her. Rob and her went to the arena to practice for her match tonight  
  
Mark: ROB?  
  
Adam: Yea you know "Mr. Monday Night," "The Whole F'N Show," "Mr. Pay-Per- View  
  
They all sighed and got there bags. They then went to the arena. When they stood at the top of the ramp they saw Rob and I wrestling. I was on the top rope. I then did a Five-star Frog Splash and landed right on RVD. Man my ribs and knee hurt and so i curled into a ball.  
  
RVD: Hey girl you ok  
  
Ana: Yea...just need some of my pain killers and I will be fine.  
  
Rob helped me up. The 5 of them came to the ring. Jeff entered it and hugged me.  
  
Jeff: Thank God you're alright  
  
Ana: Of course I am alright  
  
Mark then entered the ring.  
  
Mark: Young lady where have you been...you worried us all to death  
  
Ana: Well after the hospital I went to a park and stayed there for a couple of hours thinking, then I went and got a drink, then I went to the all night gym, then back here where I met Rob and we came here.  
  
Trish: didn't you get any sleep?  
  
Ana: No...I couldn't...to upset  
  
Mark: You march straight into your locker room and get some sleep before your match. I will come get you when it's ur turn  
  
Ana: but dad....  
  
Mark: No buts...young lady  
  
Ana: Dad i wanna stay and practice.  
  
Mark came to me and threw me over his sholders and started walking up the ramp.  
  
Ana: Hey no fair....you're stonger than me  
  
He laughed  
  
Mark: Yes I am  
  
Ana: Sorry Rob got to go  
  
Everyone laughed...Mark placed set me down in front of my dressing room.  
  
Ana: I can't go in there Dad I can't  
  
Mark: Because of what he did right?  
  
I nodded  
  
Mark: You can stay in my dressing room ok?  
  
Ana: Ok  
  
We walked down the hall.  
  
Ana: I am so mad Dad  
  
Mark: why sweetie?  
  
Ana: For the past month and a half...I have been moving on from my past...forgetting it...and then all of a sudden...he shows up and everything comes back....and I don't know what to do.  
  
Mark: well you have so many people here that care about you....we just have to get you going again..  
  
ana: ok  
  
We arrived at the door and he went and looked around  
  
Mark: no one in here but you..  
  
We hugged  
  
Ana: thanks Dad...you're awesome.  
  
I went in there and sat down. I opened my bag and took out a picture of my baby's tombstone. I fell asleep holding it to my chest. 


	9. 2 matches for ana

~~~~2 hours later~~~~~  
  
Jeff: Ana wake up  
  
Ana: Hmm?  
  
Mark: Ana your match is coming up soon.  
  
I got up and put down my picture and went and put on my make up. while I did that they looked at the picture  
  
Jeff: Christina Lambert?  
  
Mark: Must be her daughter...Poor girl...Well lets get her mind off everything. Make this match good  
  
Jeff: Yea  
  
They put the picture back and I came out.  
  
Jeff: Are you ready to go my love  
  
Ana: you bet...I just hope I can do these 2 matches  
  
Mark: 2?  
  
Ana: Thanks to Mr.McMahon....I have 2 matches...one with Nidia and one ladder match with the Hurricane  
  
Jeff: What? he can't do that!  
  
Ana: He did....Mr.McMahon...he changed the script to this...to get my charactor going........i'll tell you more about it later.  
  
We went to the curtain. Jeff's music went on and we went out there bobbing our head. The crowd roared. they were loving us. We went down the ring and I took off my cast. Jeff grabbed a microphone  
  
Jeff: Ana what are you doing...you hurt your knee...keep your cast on  
  
I took the microphone  
  
Ana: Jeff i can't wrestle with it on....plus...i came out here to enertain these people...DO YOU PEOPLE WANT TO BE ENTERTAINED?  
  
The crowd went wild  
  
Ana: well then i am going to give you a very entertaining match  
  
The crowd cheered but then booed when Nidia and Jamie Noble came out.  
  
Nidia got in the ring and her and Noble kissed. After both men left the ring, Nidia and I fought. She grabbed my hair and threw me across the mat. I got up but she saw my bandaged up ribs and kicked then. I fell on the ground holding my ribs. Jeff was on the outside  
  
Jeff: Come on sweetie get up.  
  
Noble: That's right baby...get her  
  
When Nidia turned round I kicked her in the face and did the Twist of fate. She went down...1,2 but oh no a kick out. I got on the ropes and did a 5- star frong splash and i hurt my ribs some more... I slowly got up and was greeted by a kick in the head. Nidia then kept elbowing my knee. I was screaming in pain. She then got the 1,2,3 and left kissing Noble up the ramp. Jeff came in the ring  
  
Jeff: ana are you ok?  
  
Ana: Just hurts  
  
He helped me up. I grabbed a microphone  
  
Ana: I don't know about you folks, but I think I need to entertain you some more....WHAT DO U THINK?  
  
The crowd was loving me.  
  
Jeff: Ana what you doing.  
  
Ana: I am doing some entertaining for these people. I issue a challenge to The Hurriacane in a Ladder match for your European belt...come on out Hurricane...let's entertain these people.  
  
STAND BACK THERE'S A HURRICANE COMING THROUGH  
  
The Hurricane came out with a microphone.  
  
Hurricane(Shawn): Citizen Ana....I would be honored to accept your challenge. Let's entertain these people.  
  
Jeff whispers to me  
  
Jeff: Ana what you doing  
  
Ana: what he told me to do.  
  
Jeff: You're hurt though.  
  
Ana: I know...but i can't dissapoint the fans  
  
Jeff: be careful  
  
Jeff got out and The Hurricane and I started the match. We fought long and hard, but at the end I went for a Swanton Bomb and I climbed the ladder and grabbed the belt. The bell rang and i won the belt. The ladder fell from underneath me and so I grabbed the rope.  
  
Jeff: my god hold on Ana  
  
Ana: i can't...it hurts...  
  
Jeff: hold on.  
  
Mark, Matt, Amy, Trish, Rey, Adam came out, but it was too late. My hand slipped and I fell right into the ladder 


	10. Wake up

I closed my eyes. I heard lots of voices and I heard one voice that stuck out. It was deep and caring...Some one I trusted.  
  
Mark: Ana Sweetie open your eyes...come on..open your eyes for daddy.  
  
I slowly opened them.  
  
Mark: that's right come on....open your eyes  
  
I now had then all the way open. I just stared up.  
  
Jeff: Ana?  
  
I didn't say anything....just blinked  
  
Jeff: Ana say something  
  
Ana: Something  
  
Jeff: she's ok  
  
Ana: Instead of all you guys standing there could you help me up  
  
Trish: oh yea sorry  
  
They helped me up and I cried in pain..  
  
Ana: my back oww my back  
  
Jeff: let's get you into a hot shower and I will massage your back.  
  
Ana: sounds good to me  
  
Mark: I bet...  
  
Ana: Dad!  
  
Mark: what?  
  
Everyone laughed  
  
Ana: Dad?  
  
Mark: Yea Sweetie  
  
Ana: I love you.  
  
Mark kissed me on the forhead  
  
Mark: I love you too  
  
Everyone helped me up the ramp.  
  
Ana: Thanks ya...i love y'all so much  
  
They all smiled and left. Jeff and I took a hot shower. Kissing the whole time. We got dressed and then he massaged my back.  
  
Jeff: how does that feel?  
  
Ana: good...Who won?  
  
Jeff held out the belt  
  
Jeff: you did  
  
Ana: I did ......  
  
I got up and jumped up and down. Then that hurt my knee more. I sat down rubbing it  
  
Jeff: be careful...you are still hurt  
  
I put on my cast and the trainer came in with my crutches. He said I have to use them anytime i don't wrestle or it will end my career....We packed and told everyone we would meet at KFC.  
  
Ana: Jeff?  
  
Jeff: yea honey?  
  
Ana: can you just drop me off at the hotel?  
  
Jeff: are you ok?  
  
Ana: My back, ribs, and knee are killing me...i think i need some sleep before training tommorow  
  
Jeff: Want me to stay with you  
  
Ana: no you go out and have some fun  
  
Jeff: are you sure  
  
Ana: Yea sweetie I want you too  
  
Jeff and I kissed and I got out of the car and went upstairs...meanwhile Jeff opened the door and went into KFC.  
  
Adam: Hey man  
  
Jeff: hey  
  
Rey: where's Ana. 


	11. ha ha

Jeff: she wanted to go to bed because she is still in alot of pain  
  
Shawn: I know...I can't believe Vince gave her a ladder match with me  
  
Nidia: I can't believe he gave her 2 matches in a row  
  
Mark: we have make sure she doesn't get hurt anymore...because if she keeps getting hurt..then this will be just like her house before  
  
Shawn: not really becuase we love her...her parents don't  
  
Jeff: and i going to show her all the love I can give her and more...This wonderful girl will have happiniess in her life i promise that  
  
~~~back at the hotel~~~  
  
I couldn't sleep. I can't sleep unless Jeff is sleeping next to me and i am looking at him. I need sleep now though. I went into my bag and got a poster of my Jeff. I placed it next to me. It wasn't the same but i looked into his eyes and i felt safe. So i fell asleep. Later Jeff and Matt. came into the room and was about to crawl in bed with me, but he stopped when he saw the poster.  
  
Jeff: Matt come over here  
  
He whispered. Matt came over and started laughing. He crawled in his bed laughing and Jeff took away the poster and crawled in. I woke up and looked at Jeff.  
  
Ana: Jeff is that you?  
  
Jeff: no i'm your poster coming to life.  
  
Ana: ok  
  
I feel back asleep. Jeff started laughing...and Matt was laughing so hard he fell off the bed which made Jeff laugh harder. I wiggled around and Jeff stopped laughing  
  
Jeff: matt shhh you're going to wake up Ana  
  
Matt: Hey don't blame it all on me.  
  
Jeff: Well i am  
  
They both giggled and went to bed.  
  
~~~6 am~~~  
  
I woke up and let Jeff and Matt sleep. I left Jeff and Matt a note that I was going to training with Trish, Rey, and Adam. At the arena I crutched my way down.  
  
Trish : hey girl how you feeling  
  
Ana: I didn't think landing on a ladder would hurt my back that bad...but oh well. Let's wrestle  
  
Adam: I like your attitude...You reek of awesomeness girl  
  
Ana: i reek?  
  
I took out some body spay and sprayed me. everyone was laughing  
  
Adam: just for that....you need to learn spear and much more  
  
Ana: Sweet  
  
Rey: Get in here girl  
  
I smiled and took off my knee cast. I got in to the ring. They taught me alot of good moves...then all of a sudden some one was coveringmy eyes.  
  
Ana: JEFF!  
  
I spung around and there he was Jeff. I hugged him and jumped into his arms.  
  
Jeff: some one is happy to see me  
  
Ana: You bet  
  
Matt: hey Ana...so do you like talking to posters?  
  
Ana: what do you mean  
  
Matt: Last night you thought Jeff was a poster and you were talking to him  
  
Ana: Really?  
  
Matt: yea.  
  
Ana: Oh...well if Jeff isn't there when i sleep i sleep witha poster of him...got a problem with that  
  
Matt: yea  
  
Ana: Oh really....  
  
Matt: Yea.....what you going to do about it  
  
Ana: I am going to challenge you to a match right now  
  
Matt: I accept!  
  
We both smiled. 


	12. a little bit of humor chapter

Rey: I'll be referee  
  
Ana: good.  
  
Matt and I started fighting. Wrestlers started coming out of the back to watch us. I gave him a twist of fate adn 1,2 kick out. He gave me the twist of fate and a swanton bomb...1,2 kick out by me. I did a Last ride, spear, and 5-star frog splash on him 1,2,3. Rey lifted up my hand and I was the winner. I helped Matt up.  
  
Ana: You ok big bro?  
  
Matt: yea...Hey Rob  
  
Rob: Yea  
  
Matt: Don't teach her anymore moves....you too Adam and Mark.  
  
Everyone started laughing.  
  
Rob: What was that Matt? Teach her more moves...sure buddy no problem  
  
Matt: I think you need to see an ear doctor  
  
They laughed again.  
  
Ana: Well I am going to go take a shower before my hardcore match tonight  
  
Everyone stood up. there was aleast 20 wrestlers there.  
  
Jeff: HARDCORE MATCH?  
  
Ana: Yea Mr.McMahon gave me a Hardcore match with Steven Richards tonight.  
  
MarK: Oh no he isn't  
  
Mark got up andwas going to head up the ramp, but i stopped him  
  
Ana: DAD!  
  
Mark: what  
  
Ana: Just let it go ok? I wanna do this match...pretty please with sugar on it?  
  
Mark looked at me and saw my face and just smiled  
  
Mark: Ok ok geesh....why do you always give me that face.  
  
Ana: Cuz it works  
  
Everyone laughed. I got out of the ring and hugged Mark. As I went up the ring Jeff came and we hugged and kissed.  
  
Rob: Get a room  
  
Jeff: That's later tonight Rob  
  
Mark: I think not  
  
Ana: DAD!  
  
Mark: Don't Dad me young lady  
  
Everyone laughed and Jeff went back to the ring and I went and took a shower. They all talked when i was away  
  
Matt: What is Mr.McMahon thinking...she's a woman...Woman don't do hardcore matches.  
  
I took a shower and got dressed and there was a knock on the door.  
  
Ana: come in  
  
Jeff: I came to walk you to your match  
  
Ana: Aww isn't that nice  
  
WE kissed and walked over to the curtain.  
  
Jeff: i'll be watching  
  
Ana: thanks  
  
WE kissed again and Jeff's music came on and I went out there and rocked the crowd. The match started adn we both were doing good... We used trash cans, stop signs, and more. Then while I was down Stephan got a table and put me through it. my head hit it hard and I was knocked uncountious. Stephan left adn Jeff came down.  
  
Jeff: Ana?  
  
I didn't answer 


	13. It's daddy

A/n: I have been recently told that i put the wrong name fore the hurricane. I know shawn is sapposto be shane...sorry for the mix up..but hey i am sick..and i don't feel like changeing it....lol  
  
  
  
Jeff: Ana?  
  
Ana: Jeff?  
  
Jeff: open your eyes sweetie  
  
I opened my eyes slowly  
  
JefF: thank god  
  
Ana: can we get out of the ring?  
  
Jeff": yes  
  
He picked me up and took me to a trainer. When he got to the door of the trainer, he looked down adn I was out again.  
  
Jeff: Ana?  
  
I didn't answer  
  
Jeff: hold on sweetie.  
  
He carried me in.  
  
Jeff: Help her.  
  
He laid me on the table and told the trainer what happened  
  
Trainer: Ana?  
  
He shook me a little. When I didn't move, he shined a flash light in my eyes. He took out his walkie talkie..  
  
Trainer:I need an ambulance in the trainer's locker room. ASAP!  
  
Jeff: what's wrong  
  
Trainer: She has a concussion and if we don't get her to wake up soon...she may never wake up.  
  
Jeff: ANA WAKE UP BABY  
  
Mark came in..  
  
Mark: My God is she ok?  
  
Jeff: she won't wake up and if she doesn't..she may never wake up  
  
Mark: ANA THIS IS DADDY I WANT YOU TO OPEN YOUR EYES  
  
I didn't  
  
Mark: ANA I KNOW YOU HEAR ME OPEN YOUR EYES.  
  
Jeff: COME ON BABY WAKE UP  
  
I slowly open my eyes, but then shut them again  
  
Trainer: keep talking to her...it is working  
  
Mark: ANA HOW CAN WE HUG YOU UNLESS YOU WAKE UP  
  
Jeff: YEA IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP WE WILL HAVE TO GIVE UP YOUR TITLE  
  
Mark: YEA ANA SO WAKE UP SWEETIE  
  
I opened my eyes again and I kept them open.  
  
Ana: what's going on?  
  
Jeff: thank God ....are you ok.  
  
Ana: Just a little headache  
  
I started to get up  
  
Trainer: you should stay down until EMTS gets here  
  
Ana: I am fine  
  
Mark: You're going to a hospital  
  
Ana: I promised to valet for Jeff  
  
Jeff: you can next time  
  
Ana: No please let me go please?  
  
Mark: Ana you are going to a hospital. Jeff will come and join us when he is done  
  
Ana: Ok  
  
Tears started to fill my eyes. Jeff wiped them away  
  
Jeff: Hey Hey don't cry I promise I will come and be with you.. then next time I go out there.. you will be right by my side.  
  
I smiled and we kissed. Jeff left and the Emt's came and put me on the stretcher. Mark held my hand the whole time. I was put into the ambulance and Mark was going to follow on his motorcycle. In the ambulance...I was getting tired again.  
  
EMT: Ana..I need you to stay awake.  
  
Ana: Go away..i'm tired  
  
EMT: I know you are but you need to stay awake for me...  
  
Ana:ok, i'll try 


	14. Ana's sister

We got to the hospital and they checked me out. They said it was ok, I could go to sleep. I closed my eyes and Mark went out to the waiting room where alot of the wrestlers were... Jeff ran to him  
  
Jeff: How is she  
  
Mark: she'll be ok...she's sleeping right now, but she wanted you to come in.  
  
Jeff: Thanks Mark for everything  
  
Mark: No problem  
  
Jeff went into my room and he held my hand and kissed my forhead. I woke up and smiled  
  
Ana: Jeff!  
  
Jeff: Hey baby girl how are you feeling?  
  
Ana: good...Jeff I wanna get out of here  
  
Jeff: Ok i'll go talk to the doctor.  
  
He left and came back.  
  
Jeff: OK you're released. Let's get you out of here  
  
I put my clothes back on and Jeff picked me up. I was so tired I fell asleep in his arms right away. He carried me into the waiting room. They all looked at me and smiled  
  
Jeff: She's asleep.  
  
Jeff carried me to the limo and we went to the hotel. He laid me down on the bed and crawled in next to me. Matt was asleep in his bed.  
  
----next morning----  
  
I woke up with a pounding headache. I took some aspirn and went and took a shower. I got dressed and headed to training. I went to the ring and Rey and Adam were there  
  
Adam: hey girl!  
  
Rey: Hey  
  
Ana: Hey guys  
  
Adam: How you doing?  
  
Ana: Good...Let's get it on  
  
They laughed.  
  
Adam: Ok get in here then  
  
I got in and they were teaching me more and more stuff. Then Stephen came down. He entered the ring and hugged me  
  
Stephan: Hey Ana...I'm so sorry you got hurt  
  
Ana: It's ok...things like this happen  
  
Stephan : these are for you  
  
He handed me a thing a flowers  
  
Ana: AWW they are so beautiful..Thank you  
  
Stephan: you're welcome...i must leave now...talk to you later Ana  
  
Ana: ok...bye  
  
He left. I smelt the flowers and set them down and entered the ring. I felt some one cover my eyes.  
  
Ana: Let me guess...JEFF?  
  
I turned around and there he was. I hugged and kissed him. There was Mark too. I hugged him  
  
Mark: how you doing Darlin  
  
Ana: Fine thanks.  
  
Woman: Ana? is that you?  
  
I look up at the voice and I couldn't believe it. It was my older sister Heidi. I haven't seen her in years.  
  
Ana: Heidi is that you?  
  
Heidi: Yes  
  
I jumped out of the ring and ran to her. We hugged and cried.  
  
Ana: I thought I would never see you again  
  
Heidi: I looked everywhere for you, but dad and mom moved you and I couldn't find you'  
  
Ana: Oh god Heidi it was horrible....after you left..it was bed.  
  
Heidi: Can you come for lunch and we'll talk about it.  
  
Ana: yea....let me introduce you to my new family  
  
I grabbed her hand and led her down 


	15. Info

Ana: Everyone this is my older sister that I haven't seen in years.  
  
Mark: Hello I'm Mark  
  
Heidi: Hi..  
  
Ana: We're going to go to lunch..i'll be back before my match.  
  
I grabbed my bag and we headed up the ramp talking. We went to a restraunt.  
  
Ana: Heidi...you don't know what's it been like.  
  
Heidi: What has it been like?  
  
Ana: Dad comes home everynight drunk...he hits me alot...some times til i am uncontious  
  
Heidi: Oh no  
  
Ana: ...when Johnny raped me I got pregnant and at 6 months they kicked me down the stairs and I lost the baby.....I had to run away..so I did and Jeff, my boyfriend, found me and got me a job at WWE.  
  
Heidi: Well that's good that you found happiness  
  
Ana: dad found me here and he attacked me with a baseball bat. Lucky my family here stoped him and I am ok...but it was horrible after you left  
  
Heidi: I am so sorry...i tried to come back for you...but they took you away...and when i saw you on tv ...i knew where to find you.  
  
We hugged and i looked at my watch.  
  
Ana: I have to go...my match starts soon. You wanna come watch me..  
  
Heidi: Oh boy would I.  
  
We went back to the arena. I was in my dressing room with Heidi. There was a knock on the door  
  
Ana: come in  
  
Jeff came in and we kissed  
  
Jeff: hi Heidi  
  
Heidi: hi  
  
Ana: Jeff and I are going...here's the Tv ...so you can watch us.  
  
Heidi: Ok Sister....have fun  
  
Ana: I will.  
  
Tonight i was fighting Test. One of the Unamericans. Jeff's music came on and we came bouncing out. We ran to the ring and kissed. I grabbed a microphone.  
  
Ana: Hey Test and You other loser Unamericans...I have one thing to say....very simple...USA ROX!!!!!!!!!!  
  
There music came on and Test came out accompanied by Christian and Lance Storm. The match started and Test and I went at it. I then did a 5 star frong splash, spear, and a 619. 1,2,3  
  
Announcer: And the winner of this match is VANILLA  
  
Jeff came in adn we kissed. Then we were attacked by the Unamericans. They were beating us down, but Mark, Rob, Rey, Matt, Amy, and Adam came to help us. The Unamericans retreated. We were helped up and we went to the back. Heidi ran to me.  
  
Heidi: Ana are you ok  
  
She gave me a big hug  
  
Ana: I am fine. They don't really hurt you girl.  
  
Heidi: thank god....you had me worried sick.  
  
Ana: well i am fine...If i can take a beating from dad ...i can sure;y take the UnAmericans  
  
Heidi: girl don't talk like that  
  
Ana: sorry.  
  
Jeff: ana we're up  
  
Heidi: You're going out there again?  
  
Ana: To valet for Jeff...I'll be back soon.  
  
Heidi: Ok  
  
Jeff's music came on and we came out. The crowd went wild. We had to act like we were hurt becuase of the attack from the UnAmericans. Then Booker T came out. Jeff and Booker T went at it. Fighting there guts out. Booker T was going to kick Jeff but I got in there and kicked Booker T in the head. All of a sudden i was pulled out of the ring my Goldust. He held me back and said i was not to interfere. Jeff adn Booker T went back at it and Booker T won. Goldust did his breathing thing with the bite and then Booker T came adn pushed me down. They both walked up the ramp. I got up and went to the ring. Jeff was slowly getting up and I helped him up.  
  
Jeff: Your arm is bleeding  
  
Ana: It's ok...you're hurt...let's get you to the back.  
  
We walk to the back and Jeff and I go to the trainer. He gets ice for Jeff and bandges up my arm.  
  
Jeff: How did you cut it  
  
Ana: When Booker push me down I landed on some pipes and i cut it...no biggie  
  
A/n- next chapter will be better 


	16. kidnapped

A/N: I am going to say this in the nicest way possible...lately i have been getting bad reviews....if you don't like my story...then don't read it...i personally like it and i am going to conitnue posting up this story...thats what it is a fictional story...it may not make sence or the time or the people may act different but it is not real it is a story..and i like my story...sorry if i sound mean...but i love my story and i am working hard on it. So please don't hate my story becuase you don't like it...if u don't like it don't read it.  
  
  
  
After we were both taken care of, we both went and got Heidi.  
  
Heidi: Are you guys ok?  
  
Jeff: we're fine...let's all go out to eat.  
  
Heidi: Sounds good  
  
We went to eat and we talked awhile.  
  
Ana: so Heidi..tell me what did you do after you left home?  
  
Heidi: I opened up my own business and after it was running very well..I went on my search for you. God I wanted to get you out of there so bad, but when I went to the house you were...we'll gone.  
  
Ana: I waited everyday for you.  
  
Heidi: What would a regular day be like for you?  
  
Ana: well dad and mom made me drop school to stay home and take care of them. So they wake me up at 5 am and clean house and make the food, do every chore...then dad would go and drink at a bar from 1pm to 7 pm and he would come home and bust open my door. Yell at me that the house isn't clean enough. Then he.....  
  
I started crying and I looked out the window..  
  
Heidi: It's ok ...take your time  
  
Ana: He would grab my hair and throw me down the stairs and beat me. It was horrible. The night you left...he was so angery...he hit me and hit me...The neightbors heard it and called the cops. When they arrived... I wasn't breathing....i was on a ventalator for 3 days...O was so scared...I never, ever wanna go through that again...never.  
  
I started crying now and Heidi got up and so did I. We hugged and cried. Jeff came in with the other wrestlers.  
  
Jeff: Ana what's wrong?  
  
Adam: Are you ok?  
  
Ana: me and Heidi are going to go for a walk. We'll be back..  
  
We walked outside and walked across the street.  
  
Heidi: I will never let you go back to that horrible place...never  
  
Ana: I love you Heidi.  
  
Heidi: and I love you. You are the bravest and strongest sister in the world.  
  
Ana: You are the smartest and wonderfullest sister in the world.  
  
Then a car raced to them and out came their dad. He grabbed Ana and pulled her into the car. He was going to get Heidi next but she ran to the restraunt. The car sped away as Heidi ran to the wrestlers..  
  
Jeff: Heidi what's wrong?  
  
Mark: Where's Ana?  
  
Heidi: Our dad and mother kidnapped her.  
  
Jeff: What?!?  
  
They raced outside and noticed she and the car was gone. Heidi started crying..  
  
Heidi: Ana....oh god....he's going to kill her...i can't lose her again.  
  
Jeff hugged Heidi  
  
Jeff: She'll be fine...just fine.  
  
The called the cops and the cops came and took down information. Everyone, even Heidi attended a meeting on Thursday. Vince stood up in front of all the wrestlers.  
  
Mr.M: Good morning all...as you all have heard our beloved wrestler Ana has been kidnapped. Now the cops are doing everything they can and they would appreciate if ya'll stay out of it. You will just make things worse for you and for Ana. Don't worry, I know Ana will return saftly to us.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
Mr.M: come in  
  
It was a cop.  
  
Cop: Is there a Heidi Lambert here?  
  
Heidi: that's me...what can I do for you?  
  
. 


	17. i killed him

Cop: Do you know a Ana Lambert?  
  
Heidi: That's my sister  
  
Cop: we'll we found her...she is out here in the front.  
  
Heidi and everyone ran to the front. There I was wraped in a blanket. I had cuts everywhere and a cast on my arm. I saw her and the other wrestlers. I ran to her and hugged her. I started crying.  
  
Heidi: Ana are you ok?  
  
I was shaking and crying very hard.  
  
Ana: I killed him....I didn't mean to...I killed him. I'm sorry....it's all my fault  
  
Cop: It was declared self defense...no charges are being brought  
  
Heidi: Who did you kill?  
  
Ana: Dad.....he was beating me up in the car...I was kicking and screaming....he took out a gun...he was going to kill me....i had to do something...  
  
Heidi: of course you did  
  
Ana: so I grabbed the gun....we were wrestling for it....I heard a shot...and the next thing I know...he was dead..i justed out of the car and ran....  
  
Heidi: Then what happened?  
  
Ana: I saw a cop and flagged him down and he took me to the hospital...I asked him to bring me here. I'm sorry I didn't mean to kill him.  
  
Heidi: Shh....its ok...its ok.  
  
I saw Jeff looking at me. His green dreamy eyes looked worried and concerned. I turned to him and we hugged.  
  
Ana: Oh Jeff  
  
I cried.  
  
Jeff: I was so worried about you are you ok? Did he hurt you?  
  
Ana: a couple of cuts, bruised ribs, and a sprained wrist.  
  
Jeff: Oh Ana I am so glad I am hugging you right now. Without you I would be a guy with out life and energy.  
  
Ana: With out you I wouldn't care what happens to me.  
  
We hugged and kissed.  
  
I wipe my eyes and turned to Mark.  
  
Ana: Dad...this has made me relieze how much I love you and how much you mean to me.  
  
I hugged him.  
  
Mark: Oh my baby girl...I am never going to let you get hurt again..i can't bear it.  
  
Ana: I am so glad to have a dad like you  
  
Mark: I am so glad to have a daughter like you.  
  
I looked up and looked at the wrestlers.  
  
Ana: so what match do I have tonight.  
  
Jeff: none....you are going to rest the whole night  
  
Ana: no...I wanna do something.  
  
Heidi: Ana ....you just went through a terrible ordeal and you're hurt...you need to rest.  
  
Ana: I wanna wrestle...wrestling is my life...i love doing it..i need to do it. Please Mr.McMahon...give me something to do tonight.  
  
Mr.M: ok...come here and we will talk about it.  
  
I followed him into his office.Meanwhile...The others talked and Heidi broke down in tears.  
  
Heidi: He's dead...my god...even though he was a terrible person..he was still my dad...now he is dead.  
  
Jeff: It couldn't be avoided...it was a choice between Ana and her dad.  
  
Heidi: at least I have Ana...i can't lose her.  
  
Mark: You won't...we'll protect her.  
  
Heidi hugged Mark.  
  
Heidi: Thank you.  
  
In Mr.McMahon's office...  
  
Ana: So do you think you can fit me in?  
  
Mr.M: yes...of course  
  
Ana: thank you so much  
  
Mr.M: ok this is what you are going to do... 


	18. Heidi must leave

Mr.M: We'll you have alot of cuts and bruises so we have to work that in...Ok we'll have Jericho come out and say that he wanted the belt and he beat you up for it...he will say you know ha ha i put you in the hospital and there is nothing you can do...  
  
Ana: I am liking it so far...keep talking  
  
Mr.M: then you come out and say that he hits like a girl and that if he wants your title then he will have to fight for it...then you and him can fight over it verbally and you can say we'll fight at Survivor Series..  
  
Ana: sounds good  
  
Mr.M:Then when you Valet for Jeff tonight. Jericho will come out and you and him will fight. Jericho will be scared of you and run up the ramp saying i will get you.....  
  
Ana: Cool  
  
Mr.M:Okay I will tell Chris about it...just tell him to come to my office  
  
Ana: Than you so much Mr.McMahon.  
  
We shook hands and I left to find everyone. I went out to the ring and saw that Heidi and everyone was there. I went down and there was Chris Jericho.  
  
Ana: Chris?  
  
Chris: Yeah?  
  
Ana: Mr.McMahon would like to see you.  
  
Chris: Okay  
  
Chris walked up the ramp. I went by Heidi and she hugged me.  
  
Heidi: How you doing?  
  
Ana: Okay...Jeff can I talk to you?  
  
Jeff: Yeah sure.  
  
We walked up the ramp.  
  
Jeff: What is it?  
  
Ana: This is what's going to happen tonight.  
  
I told him everything that I had discussed with Mr.McMahon  
  
Jeff: Are you sure you can do it?  
  
Ana: Possitive  
  
I looked into his eyes. His dreamy green eyes and I knew I loved him more than anything in the world.  
  
Jeff: What?  
  
Ana: I can't believe we have been together for 3 months now.  
  
Jeff: and each day i love you more and more  
  
We kissed and hugged for a long time.  
  
Heidi: they are so cute together  
  
Adam: Yea they are  
  
Rey: she deserves happiness  
  
Heidi's cell phone rang.  
  
Heidi: Hello......how bad is it......ok i will get on a plane and be there tonight...bye  
  
She put away her phone as Ana and Jeff walked up.  
  
Heidi: Ana...I have some bad news.  
  
Ana: What?  
  
Heidi: My company is having a major crisis and I have to leave for Wisconsin tonight  
  
Ana: No...Don't leave me  
  
Heidi: That's why I want you to come back with me  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
Ana: I can't do that. I love this. My family, friends, Jeff, and my fan mean alot to me and I can't leave them.  
  
Heidi: I understand....here in my address and number...call me alot and call me anytime day or night  
  
Ana: I am going to miss you  
  
Heidi: And I will miss you.  
  
We hugged for a long time  
  
Ana: I love you sister  
  
Heidi: I love you too...never forget that  
  
Ana: I won't  
  
I watched Heidi walk up the ramp. I cried into Jeff's shoulder. 


	19. King of the SUCKAS

A/N: THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE BEEN GIVING ME KIND REVIEWS LATELY. YOU MADE ME FEEL ALOT BETTER...I LIKE READING THEM.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeff: Hey it's ok...would you like to wrestle to get your mind clear.  
  
I popped up and smiled  
  
Ana: yea  
  
Everyone laughed. Chris came down.  
  
Chris: You can't wrestler her  
  
Jeff: why not  
  
Chris: Cuz I need to get her ready for tonight  
  
Ana: AWW  
  
Chris: Come on.... I'm the king of the world and I order u to come  
  
Everyone laugh  
  
Ana: ok  
  
I ran after Chris. We planed out everything we would do that night.  
  
~~~~THE NIGHT~~~~  
  
Chris Jericho headed to the ring. He grabbed a microphone.  
  
Chris: I'm sorry to inform you.Wait! I take that back I'm not sorry.I am pleased to inform you that Vanilla will not be here tonight because she is in the hospital. See I want that European title, but no little Miss. Vanilla got it. So I had to show her that I wanted it.  
  
The crowd booed.  
  
Chris: So Vanilla as you sit in the hospital room watching this..  
  
My music hit and I came out.  
  
Ana: Listen up Sucka.You hit like a girl because as you can see I am here.I have one thing to say.very simple.you want my title.you will have to fight me at Survivor Series to get it.  
  
Chris: 2 THINGS.1ST I AIN'T NO SUCKA AND 2ND OF ALL YOU GOT IT.YOU CAN'T WIN.I AM THE KING OF  
  
Ana: We know WE know KING OF THE SUCKAS  
  
I and the crowd laughed and I walked back stage. I walked to Mark's locker room. I knocked on the door.  
  
Mark: come in  
  
I walked in. He looked up and smiled.  
  
Ana: Hi dad  
  
Mark: Hey Darlin...what's up?  
  
Ana: Are you busy?  
  
Mark: I am never busy for you  
  
I smiled.  
  
Ana: I have a favor to ask of you  
  
Mark: well ask the favor  
  
Ana: Can you teach me how to dance?  
  
Mark smiled.  
  
Mark: You want me to teach you how to dance?  
  
Ana:Well ya...aren't dad's sapposto teach their daughters how to dance?  
  
Mark: yea...ok i will.  
  
He walked over to the radio and turned it on. Then he walked over to me.  
  
Mark: Just follow my lead.  
  
Ana:ok  
  
He took my hurt hand and put it around his waist and put his hand around mine. Then our othere hands held out to the side. He started moving and I followed his steps. Yea sure I stepped on his feet alot, but after a while I got the hang of it. There then was a knock on the door. 


	20. Surprize

Mark: Come in  
  
It was a stage hand.  
  
Stagehand: Vanilla you are on in 5.  
  
Ana: ok thanks.  
  
I hugged Mark.  
  
Ana: Thanks dad.  
  
Mark: You're welcome, but why did you need to learn how to dance.  
  
Ana: Watch the TV and you will see.  
  
We smiled at eachother and I went to the curtain to find Jeff. I hugged and kissed him.  
  
Jeff: what was that for?  
  
Ana: Cuz I love you and I have a surprize for you.  
  
Jeff: Oh No...What is it?  
  
Ana: You'll see after your match....don't worry you'll love it.  
  
Jeff: I better  
  
We started laughing. Our music went on and we bounced out. The crowd went wild. We went to the ring and kissed. Then Stephan Richards came out for a regular match with Jeff. Jeff's character wanted to get revenge on Stephan for knocking me out cold. Anyways the match started.  
  
Ana: come on Jeff...you can do it.  
  
As the match continued....like planned....Chris came down and knocked me down. As I was down he got a chair and was headed toward me and I got up and kicked him in the face with the chair. He went down. I grabbed hte chair and he got up. I chased him away. He was up the ramp yelling...."I'm going to get you yet." then he went behind the curtain. Jeff won the match and I entered the ring. I kissed him and then went and grabbed a microphone.  
  
Ana: Jeff...tonight is a speical night for you and me. We have been together for a very long time..and i love you so much. So I am going to show you how much you mean to me.  
  
The lights went dark and a spot light shined on us. A disco ball came down and flashes of light shined around the crowd. Music played. The music was "Tonight I celebrate my love for you". I did exactly what my dad, Mark, had taught me. I took my hurt hand and put it around his waist and he put his hand around mine. Then our other hands were held out to the side. We started slow dancing. We looked into eachothers eyes and smiled. I placed my head on his chest and closed my eyes reliezing I don't want no one else but Jeff. I went back into looking at his eyes and we stopped and kissed.  
  
Chris: STOP THE MUSIC.  
  
The music stop and the lights came back on. The crowd booed  
  
Chris: YOU TWO MAKE ME SICK! THESE PEOPLE DON'T WANNA SEE YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS. THEY CAME HERE TO SEE ME. THE KING OF THE WORLD  
  
The crowd booed louder  
  
Chris: VANILLA YOU BETTER ENJOY THIS TIME WITH THE HARDY GEEK WHILE YOU STILL CAN. CUZ AFTER SURVIOR SERIES...YOU WILL BE DEAD. ...HAHAHAHAHA  
  
He left back stage and Jeff and I went up the ramp and to the back. We went into his dressing room.  
  
Jeff: Ana....There's no words that could decribe how much I love you and tonight was so ....magical. thank you.  
  
Ana: I love you more than life it's self. I would do anything for you.  
  
We kissed until there was a knock on the door.  
  
Ana: come in  
  
It was Mark. I ran and hugged him  
  
Mark: You were beautiful Darlin  
  
Ana: Thanks dad...i couldn't have done it with out you  
  
Mark: you did more than u know  
  
Ana: Thanks  
  
We hugged and he left.  
  
Ana: Jeff...I'm tired tonight so can we go home early?  
  
Jeff: Yea  
  
We went back to the hotel. 


	21. I love You Jeff

A/N: ok i have been told Stephan Richards is Steven Richards...sorry for the mistake, but hey I am not good with names lol....plus I am sick so i am not really concentrating on names or other stuff....but hey i will try....and thanks to everyone for helping me out with this story. I appriciate it.  
  
  
  
I walked to the window and looked up at the stars. I felt Jeff's hands go around my waist  
  
Jeff: you ok?  
  
Ana: Yea, I guess I am just tired  
  
Jeff: Lets get to bed  
  
I crawled in bed and then Jeff did. We shared a room together. no one else was in it. I laid my head on his chest.  
  
Ana: Jeff?  
  
Jeff: Yea, sweetie?  
  
Ana:Thank you  
  
Jeff: For what?  
  
Ana: For being there for me and for loving me  
  
Jeff: I love you...i would do anything for you  
  
There was a long pause  
  
Ana: Even though I hate my father...I still can't believe he's dead...and i am the one who killed him.  
  
Jeff: You had too...if you didn't he would have killed you  
  
Ana: I know but...i am a murderer...and i never wanted to kill him...or anyone  
  
Jeff: Shhh...listen to me...what you did was the right choice...you had no other choices.  
  
Ana: I know...i guess I am afraid of what my mom might do to me...now that i killed him...she is probably looking for me right now.  
  
Jeff: I won't let her touch you  
  
Ana: Thanks...You know I really do love you  
  
Jeff: I love you too sweetie. I am so glad you are safe and that I am holding you in my arms right now.  
  
Ana: Me too  
  
We kissed.  
  
Jeff: Get some sleep ok? You've had a long day.  
  
Ana: okay I guess I could go to sleep. only on one condition  
  
Jeff: and what's that?  
  
Ana: Give me another kiss.  
  
Jeff: Okay I can do that  
  
We both feel sleep. I woke up at 7 AM and I took a shower. When I got dressed and put on my make up, I went downstairs and to the park across the street. In the park was a lake and since I love lakes, I went and sat under a tree by the lake. I sat there for about 20 minutes, but then I felt some one hit the side of my head. I looked up it was my mom. She kicked me in the stomache.I fell to the ground. She kept kicking me. My lips was bleeding from her kicking me in the mouth. Finally she got close enough to where I could trip her. She fell. I got up and starting punching her.  
  
Ana: How do you like it?  
  
A passing cop car saw us and the 2 cops got out. They ran to us and one cops grabbed her and handcuffed her and one grabbed me and handcuffed me.  
  
Police officer: Calm down both of you.  
  
I still tried for her and she still tried for me. The cops had enough and slit us apart. They took both our statements.  
  
Police officer: You are under arrest  
  
He said this too my mom. My mom was put into the car. 


	22. What am I going to do with you?

I then woke up. I reliezed it was all a dream and I smiled. I was safe with Jeff. I looked at the clock. It was 7:00 AM. Since I didn't have training anymore. I got to sleep til 8 like all the other wrestlers. I got up and walked to the window. I looked at the sun rising. It took away all my worries. Today was Survivor Series and I had my match with Jericho. But the sun rise made me forget how nervous I was.  
  
Jeff: Are you ok?  
  
I turned toward the bed and the once sleeping Jeff was now awake. He had a look of concern and a look of sleepiness.  
  
Ana: I am fine. Now go back to sleep baby  
  
Jeff: I can't  
  
Ana: Why not?  
  
Jeff: cuz I don't have a pretty woman next to me.  
  
Ana: I can go get Trish or Tori  
  
JefF: I was think about you not them  
  
Ana: I know  
  
I walked back to the bed and crawled in. We kissed and I laid my head on his chest.We didn't fall asleep. Yea you guessed it, we have been together for 3 months now, yea we made love.  
  
(I know all you Jeff Hardy fans will be mad, but hey I have a story line to go with this. it will be good. You will see)  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
The alarm went off. It was 8 AM. Jeff hit it off and we both woke up. We yawned.  
  
Jeff: Hey good looking.  
  
Ana: Hey yourself  
  
I smiled.  
  
I got up and went into the shower. Jeff went and took a shower while I got dressed. We were headed to Mickey D's to eat breakfast with the other wrestlers. When I got there all I had was a soda. While everyone talked I looked out the window and thought about my dream. Mark looked at me and saw I was in la-la land.  
  
Mark: Ana....Can I talk to you outside?  
  
Ana: Yea  
  
Jeff let me out of the booth and we went outside. We sat on the curb.  
  
Mark: I can tell somethings wrong...What is it?  
  
Ana: I...  
  
Mark: Its ok. You can tell me anything and I will keep it a secret.  
  
Ana: This morning...Jeff and I had....(Clears throat)  
  
Mark: ahh... i see  
  
Ana: This was our first time and well we didn't use protection.  
  
Mark: What?  
  
Ana: I know it was stupid...but it was a spontanious thing  
  
Mark: Oh Girl what am I going to do with you?  
  
Ana: I don't know...I don't know what to do with myself....i mean I love Jeff I do, but what if...this turns out that because we didn't use protection....i become pregnant?  
  
Mark: well if you are...we will all help you out and support you.  
  
Ana: Really?  
  
Mark: Yeah of course  
  
Ana: Thanks ...i feel better now  
  
We got up and hugged. We went back inside and Jeff moved over and I sat down. He put his arm around me and we kissed.  
  
Jeff: You want dessert?  
  
Ana: I have some dessert  
  
Jeff: what is it? 


	23. SKITTLES

Ana: SKITTLES  
  
Jeff's eyes widened and he started tickling me.  
  
Jeff: where? Where are they?  
  
I was laughing cuz he was tickling me.  
  
Ana: They're in my pocket  
  
He was reaching for them and I slapped his hand.  
  
Jeff: Hey what was that for?  
  
Ana: You can't have dessert til you have eaten all your food.  
  
Everyone laughed  
  
Jeff: Aww....You're no fun.  
  
He ate fast and when he was done he turned to me.  
  
Jeff: Now can I have some Skittles?  
  
Ana: Yea....here you go  
  
I took out a little bag of skittles and he grabbed them.  
  
Jeff: Mmm...  
  
He started eating them  
  
Ana: Hey leave some for me  
  
Jeff: No way these are mine  
  
Everyone laughed. I started to tickle him and he gave up. He gave me 3 skittles  
  
Jeff: there now are you happy  
  
Ana: No...I want a green one.  
  
Jeff: A green one huh?  
  
He looked throught the bag and pulled out all the green skittles.  
  
Jeff: These are all the green skittles.  
  
He looked like he was going to give them to me, but he put them all into his mouth.  
  
Ana: HEY THAT'S NO FAIR.  
  
I grabbed the bag and took the rest. They werea ll purple...just like his hair.  
  
Jeff: Hey those were mine  
  
Ana: Your name wasn't on them.  
  
Jeff gave a puppy dog face  
  
Ana: Hey you ate all my green one's...so I ate all your purple ones.  
  
Jeff: Ok fair is fair  
  
Everyone laughed. I looked at my watch.  
  
Ana: Guys we're going to be late.  
  
Jeff: I'm always late  
  
Ana: well not today...today we are going to get you there in time  
  
I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the limo. We all got into the limo and went to the arena. Jeff and I went into our dressing room. We both got dressed into our outfits. He sat down on the bench. I just paced. I was nervous again.  
  
Jeff: Girl you are making my dizzy.  
  
Ana: Sorry Jeff...I am just nervous.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
Jeff: I wonder who that could be.....come in.  
  
Stephaine McMahon came in.  
  
Ana: Hey Steph  
  
Steph: Hey you guys there has been a change in your script  
  
Ana: What do you mean  
  
Jeff: What is the change. 


	24. Oh no

Steph: You know how Ana is sapposto go down to the ring with you  
  
Jeff: Yeah of course  
  
Steph: That's changing....Jeff will go out there and bounce around at the entrance like always...you Ana will come out and want to go out there, but Jeff will stop you and tell u to go back its too dangerous. You will then kiss and ana will go back. During the match Ana will come out and stand at the entrance watching...at the end you will run to Jeff and y'all get up and kiss.  
  
Ana: I can handle that  
  
We kissed  
  
Steph: You two make a cute couple...good luck out there...oh yea and Ana they moved your match. You are first. Your match is in 5 minutes...so better head out there.  
  
Ana: ok thanks Steph  
  
Steph: Oh and Ana  
  
Ana: Yeah Steph?  
  
Steph: You're sister called earlier  
  
Ana: Really? Ok thanks.  
  
  
  
She left and I grabbed my cellphone. I called my sister and talked to her for about 20 minutes. I then grabbed my belt. Jeff and I walked to the curtain. Chris was there.  
  
Ana: Hey Chris  
  
Chris: Hey girl...are you ready?  
  
Ana: I guess...just please don't do the "Walls of Jericho" do much  
  
Chris: I'll try but i can't promise anything  
  
He smiled evily and his music came on. He went out there. The fans booed. Then my music came on and Jeff and I came bouncing out. The crowdy gave us a standing ovation. They were really loud. I almost wanted to cover my ears they were so loud. I got in the ring with him  
  
Chris: Get ready for pain. I am the king of the...  
  
Ana: SUCKAS  
  
That made him mad and so he came and grabbed my hair. We fought and fought. Then he did it. The Walls of Jericho. I wanted to tap, but i heard the crowd chant, "VANILLA" and I then heard JEff's voice.  
  
Jeff: COME ON BABY DON'T TAP! GET TO THE ROPES!  
  
I slowly got to the ropes. The ref made him let go. My back was killing me. As the ref was checking on my Chris got out of the ring and got a chair. He forgot about Jeff and Jef kicked the chair into his head. Chris fell and JEff pushed him back to the ring. I covered him ...1,2,3  
  
Announcer: And the winner of this match is VANILLA!  
  
The ref raised my hand and Jeff came in and we kissed. The crowd cheered and we walked up the ramp and went backstage.  
  
That night we celebrate by making love. It was a spontanious thing again and we didn't use protection. How stupid are we. Oh well...i love hime so much...i would do anything for him.  
  
~~~3 and 1/2 weeks later~~~  
  
(I know...i am moving to fast, but i have to becuase of the story line i have)  
  
Nothing really exciting happened. Jeff and I were rather disapointed in losing our titles. I lost mine to RVD and he lost his to Goldust. It was now Sunday morning. Jeff and I were sleeping. I woke up and felt sick to my stomache. I ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. Jeff knocked on the door.  
  
Jeff: Ana are you ok? 


	25. i'm scared

Ana: I'll be ok....go back to bed.  
  
Jeff: Are you sure  
  
Ana: Yea....i am sure  
  
I finished throwing up and I took a shower and brushed my teeth and hair. I got dressed and went to the nearest store. I looked around and found pregnantcy tests. I chose one. I paid for it and went back to the hotel...Jeff was still asleep and it was only 7 AM. I went into the bathroom and took the test. I waited for what seemed like forever. It was finally done. I walked slowly to it and picked it up.  
  
Ana: It's positive  
  
I sat on the floor crying.  
  
Ana (thinking to herself): My god...I'm pregnant...Jeff is too young to be burdened with a baby...I have to leave...i can't have him feel obligated to me or the baby.  
  
I put the pregnatcy test in the trash can under everything. I went out into the room and grabbed my bag and cellphone. I tip toed out of the room and was walking down the hall way. A door opened and Mark came out. He stepped in front of me.  
  
Mark: ana where you going?  
  
Ana: I am leaving.  
  
I couldn't look him in the eyes . i was too scared and upset too.  
  
Mark: What?  
  
Ana: I'm leaving...so if you'll excuse me  
  
I started walking around him and he gently grabbed my arm  
  
Ana: Dad please let me pass  
  
Mark: No  
  
Ana: Why not?  
  
Mark: not til you answer my questions  
  
Ana: Well then ask  
  
Mark: Where are you leaving too.  
  
Ana: I am going to live with my sister.  
  
Mark :WHAT?  
  
I looked into his eyes. He noticed I have been crying.  
  
Mark: come here  
  
He went into his room.  
  
Mark: you've been crying...what's wrong?  
  
Ana: I'm.....  
  
I started cring. I laid my head on his shoulder. He just sat there and let me cry.  
  
Mark: Shhh....it's ok ...you can tell me.  
  
Ana: I'm pre  
  
Mark: You're preoccupied? You're Pre what?  
  
Ana: I'm pregnant  
  
Mark: Oh no...  
  
Ana: I am so scared. I don't know what to do.  
  
Mark: I understand  
  
Ana:I just know i can't burden Jeff with this baby. I don't want him to feel obligated to take care of me or the baby...I have to leave.  
  
Mark: Ana running away isn't the answer  
  
Ana: It helped me before..I got to go before Jeff wakes up  
  
Mark: Ana....he needs and deserves to know the truth.  
  
Ana: I am too scared.. What if he hates me for being pregnant? What if I lose the baby like the first one? What is it makes Jeff miserable?  
  
Mark: And what if he is happy and over joyed?  
  
there was a long silence. Then there was a knock on his door  
  
Mark: Be right back.  
  
He went to the door. 


	26. i'm a father!

It was Jeff.  
  
Jeff: MArk have you seen Ana...She's gone and all her stuff too.  
  
Ana: I'm right here Jeff.  
  
He ran past Mark and gave me a hug.  
  
Jeff: I was so worried about you. I woke up and you were gone and all your stuff was gone. I thought you didn't love me anymore and you were going to leave me.  
  
Ana: I was going to leave....but it wasn't because I don't love you.  
  
Jeff: What do you mean.  
  
Mark: I'll leave you two alone..you can stay as long as you want  
  
Ana: Thanks dad.  
  
Mark left.  
  
Jeff: Why were you going to leave me?  
  
Ana: I love you very much...but I was going to leave cuz I am so scared.  
  
Jeff: what are you scared of?  
  
Ana: Well i have a secret from you and I am afraid If i tell you....you would hate me and I would lose you and that the secret will make you miserable  
  
JefF: well just tell me what it is and we will handle it from there  
  
Ana: I ...  
  
I started cring. He held my hand.  
  
Jeff: Its ok....what ever it is...i will love you no matter what and I will never leave you  
  
Ana: promise?  
  
Jeff: With all my heart  
  
I felt better and so I stopped cring and took a couple of deep breaths.  
  
Ana: Jeff I'm pregnant  
  
Jeff sat there and looked at me. It was like he was in shock  
  
Ana:That's why I was going to leave...I didn't wanna burden you and I didn't want you to feel obligated to me or the baby.  
  
Jeff looked down at the floor.  
  
Jeff: Is the baby mine?  
  
Ana: Yea  
  
Jeff: I'm going to be a father? I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!  
  
He smiled really big and stood up jumping up an down. He picked me up and swung me around.  
  
Jeff: I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER! YEA BABY!  
  
Ana: So you're not mad at me?  
  
Jeff: No I love you and our child  
  
I felt so much better and I smiled and laughed as he swung me around. We kissed  
  
Ana: So when are we going to tell everyone?  
  
Jeff: Tommorow on RAW... I need to call Vince  
  
Ana: I need to call Heidi.  
  
We went out of the room. 


	27. RAW

Mark was waiting for us.  
  
Ana: I'll be right there  
  
Jeff:ok...here let me take your bags.  
  
Ana: Thanks  
  
Jeff went to the room. I walked up to Mark. I hugged him  
  
Ana: Thanks Dad for everything...If it weren't for you I would have made the biggest mistake of my life.  
  
Mark: So he's happy  
  
Ana: Estatic....we are tell everyone tommorow on RAW.  
  
Mark: that is so Cool  
  
Ana: Dad can I ask you a question?  
  
Mark: Yeah sweetie  
  
Ana: You have been like a father too me for a while now....Would you...be this childs grandfather?  
  
Mark: It would be my pleasure  
  
I hugged him and kissed his cheek. I went into the room and Jeff was getting done talking to Vince.  
  
Jeff: ok bye and thank you.  
  
He hung up.  
  
Jeff: He was happy to hear this and he said we are going out there first thing and announce it.  
  
Ana: oh  
  
I looked down at the ground. I was sad  
  
JefF: what's wrong?  
  
Ana: I just realiezed that I can't wrestle now that I am preganant.  
  
Jeff: That's true you can't... but i have good news  
  
Ana: what?  
  
Jeff: Vince says that you can be an interviewer and you can still valet for me  
  
Ana: Cool...I always wanted to be an interviewer.  
  
I hugged and kissed Jeff.  
  
~~~~Next day at the arena~~~~~  
  
We didn't tell anyone yet....it was hard for us not to tell anyone. We were now standing at the curtain.  
  
Ana: Are you ready?  
  
Jeff: Boy am I ever.  
  
The music went on and I went out with him. We bobbed our head and went down to the ring. Jeff grabbed a microphone. The crowd cheered our names.  
  
Jeff: Thank you all...We are out here because we have wonderful news that we would like to share with you. Yesterday Vanilla and I found out she is pregnant with my child. I am going to be a father!  
  
The crowd went wild.  
  
Jeff: Vanilla will not be wrestling for the 9 months, but she will still be valeting me and she will now be an interviewer.  
  
The crowd cheered my name. Jeff turned toward me and looked into my eyes.  
  
Jeff: Vanilla....I make a promise here in front of God and These fans...I will love you and this child forever and ever.  
  
He dropped the mike and we kissed. The crowd cheered as we went to the back. We walked through the halls and everyone was congratulating us.  
  
Amy: Hey it's great to hear that y'all have a child.  
  
Ana: Yeah ...I am happy about it...at first I was scared, but now i couldn't be happier  
  
Matt: So I am going to be an uncle  
  
Jeff: Yea....I am so happy...this is the best thing in the world that could've happened.  
  
We went to the dressing room and Jeff got dressed for his match. It was time for the match and we went out there. We bounced around and we held hands as we went to the ring. We got into the ring and kissed. The crowd cheered. Out came Eddie and Chavo came out and Eddie went into the ring. The match started.  
  
Ana: Come on Jeff...you can do it!  
  
I was cheering on Jeff the whole time.Jeff was in trouble, Chavo gave Eddie a chair and distracted the ref so Eddie could hit Jeff, but I got in the ring and kicked Eddie. I grabbed the chair and got out of the ring. I then started cheering Jeff again and I forgot about Chavo. I saw him coming toward me. I backed away. He was coming closer and closer. 


	28. ROBS A SWEETIE?

Ana: Stay away from me  
  
Chavo: You should not have interfered  
  
He grabbed my hair and threw me against the stairs. Jeff saw this and was going to get out of the ring to help me, but Eddie rolled him up and 1.2.3 he won. Eddie and Chavo went up the ramp laughing. Jeff got up and ran to me.  
  
Jeff: Ana are you ok?  
  
Ana: Yea i am  
  
He helped me up and put his hand on my stomache.  
  
Jeff: Is the baby ok?  
  
Ana: Yea I think so.  
  
He hugged me. I looked into his eyes. They were filled with worry and concern.  
  
Jeff: I wanna get you to a trainer just in case  
  
Ana: Jeff I am fine.  
  
Jeff: Ana I am taking you to a trainer and that's final.  
  
Ana:okay let's go if it will make u happy  
  
We went to the trainer and everything was fine.  
  
Ana: I got to do my first interview. I'll be back soon  
  
Jeff: Okay but be careful  
  
Ana: Okay sweetie  
  
I grabbed my microphone and walked to RVD's room. I knocked on the door.  
  
RVD: Come in  
  
I walked in.  
  
Ana: Hey Rob are you ready for your interview?  
  
RVD: You bet...but I wanna talk to you for a second.  
  
Ana:ok what about  
  
RVD: I just wanna say...I am very happy for you and Jeff.  
  
Ana: Really?  
  
RVD: You're happiness means alot to all of us... we don't like to see you sad  
  
I hugged him  
  
Ana: Thanks...that was sweet of you to say  
  
RVD: RVD is a sweet guy  
  
We laughed  
  
Ana: well lets go  
  
RVD: Sounds good to me.  
  
We walked out into the hallway.  
  
Ana: Well RVD you certainly have been on a winning streak here. What are your thoughts about that?  
  
RVD: Well Vanilla....first of all I just wanna say I hope no hard feelings for taking your title  
  
Ana: None at all  
  
RVD: and Congrats on your pregnancy  
  
Ana: Thank you.  
  
RVD: Now as for me winning...I mean how could RVD not win. I mean I have the 5 start frog splash on my side.  
  
Ana: Yea...so what are your thoughts about the match tonight against Edge?  
  
RVD: Edge is a great wrestler, but RVD will once again be victorious.  
  
Ana: well thank you RVD for this fun interview and good luck  
  
RVD: No thank you.  
  
He picked up my hand and kissed it. Then he walked away. 


	29. the major fight

~~~~6 months later~~~~  
  
(It would have been boring if i would have kept typing and making stories up for the 6 months....so I am pressing the forward button)  
  
Well nothing much has changed. I am bigger you can believe that. Jeff has been so sweet to be. we found out it is a boy. I am going to name him Jeff Mark Hardy. Mark and Jeff liked it and so did I. Jeff and I have been buying clothes for him and stuff animals. I am so happy. My interviewing has been going good and tonight I get to valet for Jeff. YAY!  
  
Jeff and I went out there and the crowd went wild. Jeff and I kissed and he entered the ring. Lance Storm and Willam Regal came out. Regal entered the ring. Jeff and Regal started fighting. It was brutal. Jeef was down and tring to get up Regal took out his brass knuckles and was getting prepared to hit him. Lance distracted the ref. I grabbed a chair and rolled myself into the ring and hit Regal with the chair. I then quickly rolled out of the ring. Jeff covered 1,2,3..he won. Lance saw what I did and came over by me. He hit my back with the Canadian flag. I fell to the ground. Jeff jumped off the ropes knocking Lance down. Lance and Regal ran up the ramp. Jeff ran to me  
  
Jeff: Ana are you ok.  
  
Ana: yea help me up  
  
He helped me up. We slowly walked backstage and into his dressing room.  
  
Jeff: Ana I can't do this anymore  
  
Ana: Do what?  
  
Jeff: I can't have you coming out with me anymore  
  
Ana: And why not?  
  
Jeff: Because I can't protect you 24/7..  
  
Ana: I'm not some helpless child...I can take care of myself...i never asked you to protect me and i never wanted you too  
  
Jeff: Well apparently i have to..  
  
Ana: This is why I wanted to leave...the baby and I are fine.I don't want to be babied. I never was babied in my whole life and I never want to be.  
  
Jeff: I am not going to have this conversation with you.  
  
I opened the door. All the wrestlers heard us arguing and were in the hallway by their locker rooms. I was in the hall way and turned around.  
  
Ana: Jeff I do love you....but if you are going to be like this. The baby and I are gone. we will be living with my sister. Bye.  
  
I walked down the hallway and Jeff chased after me.  
  
Jeff: ANA! DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THAT CHILD WAY FROM ME!  
  
Ana: WATCH ME!  
  
Jeff grabbed my arm. I stopped.  
  
Ana: Jeff let go of me.  
  
Jeff: Come on Ana let's talk about this  
  
Ana: You said you didn't want to  
  
Jeff: I know, but come on. Please?  
  
Ana: Okay Jeff  
  
We walked to his locker room.  
  
Jeff: Ana this is for your own good. I don't want you and the baby getting hurt.  
  
Ana: We won't....I love going out there. it's the only thing I have to hold on to.  
  
Jeff: Well you won't be going out there anymore...  
  
Ana: You're right I won't...I am leaving  
  
Jeff: NO YOUR NOT  
  
Ana: YES I....  
  
A pain shot through my stomache. I held on my stomache and leaned against a wall.  
  
Ana: OW....  
  
I started cring in pain.  
  
Jeff: Ana what's wrong?  
  
Ana: Something's wrong with the baby....OWWW!!!! 


	30. no

Jeff: Hold on I will get help.  
  
He ran to the door and opened it. The wrestlers were still in the hallway.  
  
Jeff: Some one call 911 hurry.  
  
RVD: I will  
  
RVD called 911. Jeff ran back to me. I was on the floor holding my stomache. He put my head in his lap and held my hand. Mark and some of the other wrestlers came in.  
  
Jeff: Its ok...help will be here soon  
  
Ana: Jeff I am so sorry  
  
Jeff: I should be sorry  
  
Ana: I shouldn't have said what I did I am sorry.  
  
I screamed in pain.  
  
Ana: OWW!!! It's too soon...  
  
Jeff: Shhh....its ok...everything will be ok.  
  
Ana: I love you...  
  
I then passed out. My hand fell from Jeffs.  
  
Jeff: ANA? ANA WAKE UP!  
  
Mark: GET THOSE EMTS IN HERE NOW.  
  
The EMT's came and pushed everyone out of the way. They put me on the stretcher and checked my pulse and breathing.Jeff wouldn't let go of my hand.  
  
EMT: Sir please back away  
  
Jeff: I'm not leaving her.  
  
EMT: Sir if you don't move...you could lose both her and the baby.  
  
Mark pulled away Jeff. Jeff was cring. Matt and Amy came in  
  
Amy: Oh my god Ana  
  
Matt: Oh Jeff  
  
Matt and Jeff hugged and cried. Everyone rushed to the hosptial. The waiting room was packed with WWE superstars. The entrance door opened up and in came my sister, Heidi.  
  
Heidi: Jeff how is she?  
  
Jeff: We don't know...they won't tell us anything.  
  
Just then the doctor comes out.  
  
Doctor: Is there a Jeff Hardy here?  
  
Jeff: That;s me....how are they?  
  
Doctor: Your girlfriend Ana is in stable condition. As for your child...We did everything we could, but the baby did not make it. I'm sorry.  
  
Jeff: Does she know about the baby?  
  
Doctor: We didn't tell her...if you would like to tell her...i would have a nurse come in and get you.  
  
Jeff: Okay i'll tell her  
  
The doctor left and Jeff sat down. Heidi and him held eachother's ahnds and cried. The superstars were all telling Jeff they were sorry. 30 minutes later a nurse came out.  
  
Nurse: Mr. Hardy...Your girlfriend is ready for you  
  
Jeff walked with the nurse. He walked into her room. She was laying there sleeping. He sat on her bed and held her hand.  
  
Jeff: Ana?  
  
I opened my eyes and smiled  
  
Ana: Jeff  
  
Jeff: Hey sweetie  
  
Ana: Is the baby ok?  
  
Jeff looked down and shook his head.  
  
Ana: What's wrong?  
  
Jeff: Sweeite....the baby....  
  
Jeff had tears going down his cheeks.  
  
Jeff: He didn't make it. I'm sorry  
  
Ana: NO! NOT AGAIN!  
  
I crawled into Jeff's arms and we cried  
  
Ana: First Christina and now Jeff...God I can't handle all this...Why me? Why? It's all my fault  
  
Jeff: Shhh..no it's not  
  
Ana: yes it is...if i would have gotten mad at you and if i would have stayed out of the ring with you...he would have been fine  
  
Jeff: No thats not true...the doctor says he died because of losing your other baby  
  
Ana: See its all my fault  
  
Jeff: NO...it's your parents fault Ana it was not yours.  
  
I cried and cried until I fell asleep in Jeff's arms. He laid me back on the bed and covered me up. He looked at me and wiped away his tears 


	31. I HEAR MY BABY

He walked back to the waiting room. Everyone was still there.  
  
Heidi: How is she?  
  
Jeff: not good. Not good at all  
  
Heidi: Did you tell her?  
  
Jeff: Yea...she is a wreck. she is blaming herself for it...I don't know what to do.  
  
Heidi: can I go in with her.  
  
JefF: go ahead. Room 231  
  
Heidi: Thanks.  
  
Jeff went and sat into a chair and called his mom and dad and told them. Heidi went into the room. She sat into a chair next to me and held my hand. I woke up.  
  
Ana: Heidi?  
  
Heidi: Hey girl  
  
Ana: What are you doing here?  
  
Heidi: I rush over here when I heard you were rushed to the hospital.  
  
Ana: Why does life suck for me?  
  
Heidi: Don't say that Ana you have me and you have Jeff. You have tons of people who love you who are in the waiting room. You have Mark. I mean you are loved and you have tons of fans and you love your job.  
  
Ana: Yea.  
  
I stopped and looked around. I pulled the covers off and started to get up.  
  
Heidi: Ana? Ana what's wrong?  
  
Ana: you hear that?  
  
Heidi: Hear what?  
  
Ana: My baby is cring...He wants me to come to him  
  
Heidi: Ana...sweetie...your baby died.  
  
Ana: NO CAN'T YOU HEAR HIM HE WANTS ME  
  
Heidi pressed the nurse button. A nurse came in and tried to get me to lay back down.  
  
Nurse: DOCTOR I NEED HELP IN HERE  
  
Doctors and nurses came in holding me down on the bed. I was cring and screaming cuz i could hear my baby cry. I wanted to get to him but why were they stopping me. I accidently scratched Heidi...I didn't mean to but I wanted to get to my baby.  
  
Ana: LET ME GO...MY BABY NEEDS ME  
  
They gave me a shot. With in minutes I was asleep. The doctors wrapped Heidi's arm.  
  
Heidi: Doctor what's wrong with her?  
  
Doctor: It is perfectly natural for a mother to hear a baby cring right after her baby's death. don't worry... everyday she will get better and better  
  
Heidi: Thanks doctor for everything  
  
Heidi went back to the waiting room. Jeff saw her bandage.  
  
Jeff: What happened.  
  
Heidi: Ana started hearing a baby cry. She kept saying My baby is cring...He wants me to come to him...she tried getting up and doctors and nurses came in and gave her a shot to sleep. I got scratched while holding her down. I asked the docotr what was wrong with her and he said this is normal behavior for mother to have after losing one's baby.  
  
Jeff: Oh man...  
  
Mark: Poor girl...What are we going to do..  
  
~~~~Next day~~~~  
  
Jeff slept in my room and so did Heidi. The rest of the wrestlers went to their hotels and then were going to come and visit me. I woke up and saw Jeff and Heidi. I am thankful I have them in my life. Life...my baby died and now I won't have a life with him. I have Jeff and I have plenty of others..i guess I can be happy. It's something that me and Jeff will always have in common. I put my hand on Jeff's.  
  
Ana: Jeff?  
  
He woke up and smiled  
  
Jeff: Hey sweetie...how are you?  
  
Ana: Ok...i guess. When can I get out of here?  
  
Jeff: In a day or two  
  
Ana: Oh...I've been thinking.'  
  
Jeff: What about? 


	32. Valet

Ana: I have you, Heidi, and I have plenty of other people in my life...I guess I can be happy with that. It will take some time to get us to us not having Jeff , but we are strong. we can do it.  
  
I had tears coming down my cheek and he wiped them away  
  
Jeff: Hey listen...It's ok to morn the lost of our baby...you don't have to be strong for me. We can morn together.  
  
We hugged and he kissed my forehead. Heidi woke up.  
  
Heidi: Hey girl...how r you doing?  
  
Ana: Okay I guess...Last night I had a dream that...I had the baby and Jeff and I were in here holding him.  
  
I started to cry.  
  
Ana: I will never get to hold him.  
  
Jeff and I cried. After a while we dried our tears.  
  
~~~1 Day later  
  
I was released from the hospital and Heidi went back home.  
  
Jeff: I'm going to drop you off at the hotel and then go do my match and come back.  
  
Ana: No...I wanna go to.  
  
Jeff: You just got out of the hospital  
  
Ana: I need to be around family and friends...It will help keep my mind occupied.  
  
Jeff: Okay sweetie anything for you.  
  
Ana: Does the fans know about Jeff ?  
  
Jeff: Yea Rob told everyone  
  
Ana: Really? Okay  
  
We went to the arena and went to Jeff's dressing room. There was a knock on the door.  
  
Jeff: come in  
  
Mark came in.  
  
Ana: DAD!  
  
I jumped up and hugged him.  
  
Mark: Hey Darlin!  
  
Ana: I missed you  
  
Mark: I missed you more... I came to ask you a question  
  
Ana: What is it?  
  
Mark: Would you like to valet for me?  
  
Ana: Oh boy would I  
  
Mark: Okay then let's go.  
  
Jeff: Ana be careful...and take it easy  
  
Ana: I will  
  
I kissed Jeff and went with Mark to the curtain.  
  
Ana :Who are you facing?  
  
Mark: Brock Lesnar  
  
Ana: Oh Okay...I know you can beat him  
  
Mark laughed.  
  
Mark: Of course I can...the guy sucks when it comes to wrestling.  
  
Paul and Brock were already out there. Undertaker's music went on and we went out. The fans cheered. They loved Mark but they were chanting my name. I just waved and smiled. As we walked down the ramp I held my stomach because this is the first time in months I've walked down the ramp with out my child. I went to Mark's corner and cheered him on.  
  
Ana: COME ON TAKER  
  
Paul saw me and came over by me. I looked him in the eyes and I had enough. I punched that sucker right in the mouth. He went down. I started kicking him and punching him until I turned around and there was Brock. Brock was about to F-5 Mark. I jumped in and kicked him right in his stomach. He dropped Mark and went to his knees. I ran to Mark.  
  
Ana: Mark are you ok?  
  
But before he would answer Brock grabbed my hair and was about to F-5 me.  
  
Ana: Ah!!!!  
  
But before he F-5'd me I kicked him in the yea..you knows where. He dropped me. I ran to the corner as Mark took care of Brock. Suddenly some one grabbed my legs and pulled. I fell and was pulled out of the ring. It was Paul. I started backing up the ramp. He followed. I was going faster and so was he.  
  
Paul: You're going to get it Ana  
  
We were at the top of the ramp. I looked around. Mark was still taking care of Brock. I ran to the Ovaltron and started to climb it. His big butt followed me, just not as fast.  
  
Ana: DAD!  
  
I looked down and Jeff was taking care of Paul.  
  
My feet slipped as I was trying to get down. I just hung there.  
  
Jeff: Ana! Hold on Sweetie.  
  
My hands slipped, but luckily when I fell Mark and Jeff caught me. They put me on my feet.  
  
Ana: Thanks guys  
  
Jeff: Ana you ok?  
  
Ana: Yea..that was fun can we do it again  
  
Mark: No Way  
  
We laughed and went backs tage. 


	33. the call

RVD walked up to us.  
  
Rob: Hey girl..you ok?  
  
Ana: Yea.it was fun being there again. I missed it a lot.  
  
Rob: I bet.Do y'all wanna go out to eat with some of us?  
  
Ana: Y'all go ahead.I am going to go back to the hotel.  
  
Jeff: Do you want me to come with you?  
  
Ana: NO.I order you to go out and have some fun. You need some fun.  
  
Jeff: You sure?  
  
Ana: If you don't go out tonight and have fun.I will give you a spear and a last ride.  
  
Everyone laughed  
  
Jeff: Okay.at least let us drop you off at the hotel  
  
Ana: okay I guess I could let you do that.  
  
Jeff and Rob went ahead and talked. I stayed behind them with Mark  
  
Ana: Dad?  
  
Mark: Yes Darlin?  
  
Ana: Make sure Jeff has fun tonight.he needs to get his mind off of the baby  
  
Mark: Okay.Ana, how are you doing? I mean how are you dealing with all this?  
  
Ana: Well I am just taking one day at a time. It's hard, but I have to be strong. Its just so hard especially when I hear baby's cry. I feel that it is my baby and the baby is crying for me.  
  
Mark put his hand around me and pulled me closer.  
  
Mark: Well you have a lot of love and support from us.  
  
Ana: I know.  
  
We walked to the car and they dropped me off at the hotel. Adam decided to stay at the hotel too because he was alittle sore from the match. The rest of the guys went and ate at a local restaraunt. Adam and I went upstairs. His room was next to mine and Jeffs.  
  
Adam: Hey if you need anything you can come and knock on my door  
  
Ana: Okay thanks...and same for you.  
  
We smiled and went into our separate rooms. I sat on the bed watching TV. I watched it for about 30 minutes and then the phone rang. I picked it up  
  
Ana: Hello?  
  
Then a baby started crying.  
  
Ana: NO!  
  
I hung up the phone. I started crying,  
  
Ana: Not again. I can't stand baby crys....  
  
Then my cellphone rang. I thought maybe it was Jeff. I picked it up  
  
Ana: Hello? Jeff?  
  
I heard a baby cry again, but this time louder. I pressed the off button and started crying.  
  
Ana: Who's doing this?  
  
Both phones rang and I ran out the door and went next door. I banged on the door.  
  
Ana: ADAM! ADAM OPEN UP PLEASE!!!  
  
He opened the room. I ran into his arms.  
  
Adam: Ana what's wrong?  
  
I couldn't and didn't say anything. He carried me over to the bed and sat me down. He knelt next to me. I looked into his eyes.  
  
Adam: Ana what happened.  
  
Ana: Some one keeps calling the hotel phone and my cellphone and when I answer it. I hear a baby cry...a baby...why and who is doing this?  
  
Adam: You just sit here, I'm going to call Jeff...i'll be right back...will u be ok by yourself?  
  
Ana: Yeah I guess  
  
He went into the bathroom to call Jeff. At the restraunt Mark, Jeff, Rey, Matt, Amy, Trish, Rob, and Shane were eating when Jeff's phone rang.  
  
Jeff: Hello  
  
Adam: Hey Jeff....you better come to the hotel man  
  
Jeff: Adam? What's wrong? Is it Ana?  
  
Everyone stopped talking and looked at Jeff.  
  
Adam: She came to my room crying and she was really bad...apparently some one keeps calling her and on the other end is a baby crying..  
  
Jeff: NO!...where is she?  
  
Adam: She's here in my hotel room.  
  
---meanwhile---- 


	34. All a dream

(This chapter gets very confusing.so read it and at the end will be a explanation of what has happened.)  
  
I was sitting on the bed, trying to calm down when his phone rang. I thought to myself well it might be important and the person who is doing this doesn't know where I am or this number. So I picked it up.  
  
Ana: Hello  
  
A baby started crying.  
  
Ana: NO!  
  
I dropped the phone and ran to the corner. Adam came out and looked around. At the restaraunt Jeff stood up.  
  
Jeff: Was that Ana screaming?  
  
Adam: Yea...Ana where are you?  
  
He looked around and saw the phone laying on the floor and Ana in the corner crying.  
  
Adam: The person just called again  
  
Jeff: I'll get there as fast as I can  
  
Adam: Hurry up man.  
  
They both hung up. At the restraunt.  
  
Jeff: I gotta go  
  
Mark: Is it Ana?  
  
Jeff: Yea...some one keeps calling her and when she picks up it's a baby crying.  
  
Rey: Oh no.lets go  
  
They all ran out of there to the awaiting limo. At the hotel.  
  
Adam: Ana?  
  
He sat on the floor next to me. I crawled into his arms.  
  
Ana: Why is this happening to me?  
  
Adam: I don't know sweetie, but we will find out who is doing this.  
  
I then heard Adam cell phone ran and I screamed and started crying.  
  
Adam: shh.... It's ok...(his phone) hello?  
  
Jeff: Adam we are almost there...how is she doing?  
  
Adam: Not good bro.... Not good  
  
Jeff: we just are pulling up to the hotel...Rey will let in....he has the key  
  
Adam: Ok  
  
They hung up. While I sat in Adams arms crying, the gang was running to the elevator. They went up to my floor and ran to Rey and Adam's room. Rey let them all in. Jeff ran to me.  
  
Jeff: Ana sweetie it's Jeff.  
  
I looked up and there were those gorgeous, dreamy, to die for green eyes. I put my arms around his neck and he picked me up. He carried me to the bed and he sat down.  
  
Jeff: Ana are you ok?  
  
I just sat there rocking back and forth.  
  
Ana: baby crying.Baby crying.  
  
I said this over and over. Then Jeff's phone rang.  
  
Ana: AH! NO!  
  
Jeff: Shh.it's ok.I won't let anyone harm you.  
  
I then woke up. I looked around. Where was I? What happened? I looked to the side of me and there was Jeff.  
  
Ana: Jeff?  
  
Jeff bolted up and smiled  
  
Ana: Where am I? What happened?  
  
Jeff: You're in the hospital.You passed out at the arena and we brought you here. You've been asleep for 2 days.  
  
Ana: 2 days?  
  
Jeff: Yea.but don't worry The baby and you are ok.  
  
Ana: I didn't loose the baby?  
  
Jeff: No.you didn't  
  
(EXPLANATION: After she passed out at the arena.everything else was a nightmare/dream. She didn't really loose the baby and she didn't go crazy. It was all a dream. She is now in the hospital and the baby is ok.hope that helps) 


	35. happy

A/n: I wanna first thank all of you for your wonder reviews. They help me write faster...2nd i have an arm problem and so i won't be writing as fast as I usally am, but I promise to update everyday or every other day  
  
Ana: But....I remember We fought and I lost the baby. I started to go crazy....I swear it happened  
  
Jeff: Ana that didn't happen....We fought, but after you collapsed, you were brought here and for the past 2 days have been asleep.  
  
I looked so confussed.  
  
Jeff: Hey don't worry about it...all that matters is you and the baby are safe.  
  
I smiled and looked down at my stomache. Yep still big and I rubbed it.  
  
Ana: Thank God.  
  
I looked around the room and there were balloons, flowers and stuffed animals everywhere.  
  
Jeff: You had a lot of visitors.  
  
Ana: I can see that  
  
I looked at Jeff and smiled. I had it all. I didn't lose anything. Jeff got up and we kissed.  
  
Jeff: I am going to go tell everyone you're ok  
  
Ana: NO don't do that  
  
Jeff: Why not?  
  
Ana: I have a plan...  
  
Jeff sat down and I told him my plan.  
  
~~~~Next day~~~~  
  
I was released from the hospital. We headed to the arena. Jeff's match was first. He was going against Y2J. We snuck into the arena and headed right to the ring. The music went on and we went out. The crowd stood up and cheered there heads off....well not literally, but they were happy that we were heading out there. I grabbed a microphone  
  
Ana: I'm back!  
  
The crowd cheered and Y2J's music came on and he came out. People booed him. He stood at the top of the ramp.  
  
Y2J: WOULD YOU PLEASE...SHUT THE HELL UP! Hey juniorette I see they released you from the hospital and I see you're still with the rainbow haired freak  
  
Ana: Hey shut up...you don't talk about my man like that  
  
Y2J: Oh he's now your man. That's not what your said a couple of days ago....let's roll the footage  
  
~~~On the Video~~~  
  
I opened the door. All the wrestlers heard us arguing and were in the hallway by their locker rooms. I was in the hall way and turned around.  
  
Ana: Jeff I do love you....but if you are going to be like this. The baby and I are gone. we will be living with my sister. Bye.  
  
I walked down the hallway and Jeff chased after me.  
  
Jeff: ANA! DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THAT CHILD WAY FROM ME!  
  
Ana: WATCH ME!  
  
Jeff grabbed my arm. I stopped.  
  
Ana: Jeff let go of me.  
  
Jeff: Come on Ana let's talk about this  
  
Ana: You said you didn't want to  
  
Jeff: I know, but come on. Please?  
  
Ana: Okay Jeff  
  
We walked to his locker room.  
  
Jeff: Ana this is for your own good. I don't want you and the baby getting hurt.  
  
Ana: We won't....I love going out there. it's the only thing I have to hold on to.  
  
Jeff: Well you won't be going out there anymore...  
  
Ana: You're right I won't...I am leaving  
  
Jeff: NO YOUR NOT  
  
Ana: YES I....  
  
A pain shot through my stomache. I held on my stomache and leaned against a wall.  
  
Ana: OW....  
  
I started cring in pain.  
  
Jeff: Ana what's wrong?  
  
Ana: Something's wrong with the baby....OWWW!!!!  
  
~~~End of Video~~~  
  
Ana: YOU BASTARD!  
  
Jeff grabbed the microphone and pointed at Y2J  
  
Jeff: That's it...come down here and prepare to lose.  
  
Y2J ran down and entered the ring. They went at in and and got out of the ring. When Jeff was down Y2J went after me. I had enough of running and so I shoved him as hard as I could and he fell right into the stairs. Jeff got up and gave me a high five and brough Y2J back into the ring and covered him. 1-2-3.  
  
Announcer: The winner of this match is JEFF HARDY! 


	36. reekazoid

We walked up the ramp and at the top we kissed and then Jeff put his hand on my belly. We smiled and waved goodbye to everyone and went back stage. Backstage we ran into Mark. I hugged him and he kissed me on the forehead.  
  
Mark: There's my girl! Are you ok? What you doing here?  
  
Ana: I'm just fine. I was released this morning on good behavior  
  
I started laughing and so did Mark and Jeff.  
  
Mark: I was so worried about you  
  
Ana: You were huh?  
  
Mark: Yea I was  
  
Jeff: He came to visit you everyday and he would sit by your bed holding your hand and *whispers* he even cried  
  
Mark: Hey boy don't be lying  
  
Ana: Awww.....did you really cry  
  
Mark: I don't know what you're talking about. I'm the Undertaker adn the Undertaker doesn't cry  
  
He cleared his throat and then rolled his eyes  
  
Ana: A huh sure...i believe you  
  
I hugged him.  
  
Ana: Thanks dad...I'm glad to have some one like you.  
  
Mark: No problem rug rat  
  
He ruffled up my hair  
  
Ana: Hey watch the doo  
  
Mark: Opps....did I do that  
  
We all laughed and then Adam came up behind me and tickled my sides. I was startled and I quickly turned around and saw him. He had one of those million dollar smiles. I couldn't be mad at him.  
  
Ana: ADAM  
  
Adam: Ana doll....Come with me I have a surprize for you.  
  
Ana: Is it a good surprize?  
  
Adam: Yea...come with me.  
  
Ana: can Jeff come?  
  
Adam: Sorry but that reekaziod has to stay here  
  
Jeff: Reekazoid?!?!  
  
Ana: You heard the man...reekazoid...*Winks at Jeff*  
  
Everyone laughs  
  
Ana: I'll be back soon.  
  
Jeff and I kiss and then I follow Adam. We walked to a door.  
  
Adam: Close your eyes  
  
Ana: I don't know about this  
  
Adam: Come on don't you trust me?  
  
He flashed the smile again  
  
Ana: Why do you do that?  
  
Adam: Do what?  
  
Ana: Flash your smile. You know I melt.  
  
Adam: You do huh? I'll have to remember that, but come on please close your eyes  
  
Ana: Okay I guess I will  
  
I closed my eyes and he lead me in to the room.  
  
Adam: Okay open them up.  
  
I open my eyes and I put my hand over my mouth. I start crying. 


	37. surprizes

Ana: Oh my....Who did this?  
  
Adam: Everyone here.  
  
I looked all over the room, It was filled with baby stuff. On all the stuff it had names of the Superstars.  
  
Ana: I think I need to sit down  
  
Adam: There's a chair over here  
  
He wakled me to the chair and on it was VANILLA. I sat down on it and put my head in my hands.  
  
Adam: Are you ok?  
  
Ana: I am speechless...This is the nicest thing anyone could have ever done...oh my...I can't even think right now.  
  
Adam Flashed me his award winning smile.  
  
Adam: We have one more surprize.  
  
Ana: Are you serious?  
  
Adam: You bet babe  
  
Ana: I don't know...this is just too much already  
  
Adam: come on you'll love this one.  
  
He helped me up and we walked out of the back. The fans chanted my name. We walked down to the ring. Jeff and Mark were down there already. I was helped into the ring. I hugged Jeff and Mark. They all had microphones.  
  
Jeff: Hey sweetie...we have a surprize for you  
  
Mark: that's right...we brought here somethings you'll love.  
  
Adam: We'll bring them out one by one  
  
Jeff: The first person is...your sister HEIDI.  
  
Heidi came out. I squeeled in happiness.  
  
She entered the ring and I went to her and hugged.  
  
Ana: Heidi....Oh...God I missed you...  
  
Heidi: I missed you so much..  
  
Mark: okay okay ....you can catch up later...now for your next surprize..  
  
Jeff: Your dog...Spanky.  
  
I saw Spanky run down the ramp and jump into the ring. Jeff picked him up and placed him in my arms. Spanky licked my face. I was laughing.  
  
Ana: Spanky.....oh my baby....I missed you.  
  
Everyone went Aww and laughed at teh same time. I handed Spanky to a Ref and he took him backstage.  
  
Jeff: We have 1 more surprize  
  
Ana: Really?  
  
Mark: Yep...Trish, Tori, Nidia, Molly, and Stacy please bring them out.  
  
The girls came out wearing different clothes.  
  
Adam: your own clothing  
  
Jeff: Hats, shirts, pants, shorts, necklaces, bags, etc  
  
Ana: Are you serious?  
  
Mark: Yes we are serious  
  
Ana: I don't deserve all this  
  
JefF: You deserve each and every bit of it. You are speical to all of us. We love you and this baby and we would do anything for you.  
  
I hugged Jeff and we kissed.  
  
Mark: Accually we one last surprize for both the mother and father.  
  
We turned to him. 


	38. marry me

Mark: Hit it guys.  
  
Everyone left the ring and stood around it. The lights darkened and a spot light shined on us. The Backstreet Boys song, "I don't wanna lose you now" Started to play. We looked into eachothers eyes and we started slow dancing.  
  
Ana: I love you  
  
Jeff: I love you more.  
  
Jeff then got on one knee..  
  
Jeff: Will you marry me?  
  
I started crying and the crowd was screaming.  
  
Ana: Yes, Yes I will  
  
He put the ring on my finger and got up. We hugged and kissed. We got out of the ring and went backstage.  
  
Ana: Thank you all....you have made me the happiest woman on earth.  
  
Jeff: You and Heidi catch up and I am going to go call mom and dad.  
  
Ana: Okay sweetie  
  
We kissed and he ran down the hall. The ref came up to me with Spanky  
  
Ana: Heidi....can you believe it's Spanky  
  
Heidi: Yea...I took him from mom and dad's house.  
  
Ana: God...I never thought I would be so happy.  
  
Heidi: I am just glad you are okay. Jeff and Mark called me from the hosptial and told me about you.  
  
Ana: Yea...I have alot to tell you.  
  
We sat down and I told her about my dream  
  
Heidi: That must have been aweful  
  
Ana: It was...I am just glad it wasn't for real.  
  
We talked for along time and went to the hotel. Heidi left 2 days later and I told her to take Spanky becuase I can't bring him on tour with me.  
  
~~~3 months later~~~  
  
I went to the arena with Jeff. He had a match with RVD and I had and interview with Kane or who I call "Uncle Kane". Jeff went to the ring to do his match and I went into the woman's locker to change for my interview.  
  
Ana: Oh No!  
  
Trish: What is it?  
  
Stacy: Ana you ok?  
  
Ana: My water just broke.  
  
Trish: Oh no...Okay....um lets think...um...  
  
Stacy. Ana come here and sit down...I'll get Mark and Jeff.  
  
Trish sat me down. Stacy ran to Mark's dressing room and knocked violetly.  
  
Mark: I"M COMING  
  
He opened the door.  
  
Mark :What?  
  
Stacy: Ana's water broke.  
  
Mark: where is she?  
  
Stacy: in the woman's locker room.  
  
Mark ran toward the locker room. Stacy ran to teh ramp. She had a microphone. Jeff won the match and was doing his gun thing.  
  
Stacy on the microphone: JEFF GET UP HERE HURRY ANA'S WATER JUST BROKE SHE'S GOING INTO LABOR.  
  
Jeff ran up the ramp and into the back. I was on a stretcher doing my breathing excerises. Mark was holding my hand.  
  
Jeff: Ana it's ok I am here.  
  
Ana: Jeff thank god you're here.  
  
Mark moved aside and Jeff went into the ambulance with me. 


	39. birth

~~~At the hospital~~~  
  
Ana: I HATE YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME!  
  
Jeff: You don't mean that  
  
Ana: YES I DO.....AHH!!!!!!  
  
Doctor: Push Ana Push  
  
I pushed.  
  
Ana: AHH!!!!!!!  
  
I laid back crying.  
  
Ana: No more...I can't go on...please  
  
Jeff: come on baby you can do it...  
  
Ana: No i can't  
  
Jeff: If you can beat The Hurricane and win his belt...you can do this...now come on  
  
Doctor: One more push  
  
Ana: okay but only one more  
  
Jeff: That's my girl.  
  
I sat up and pushed  
  
Ana: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Then Jeff Jr. popped out. I could hear him crying. They cleaned him up and handed him to me. I started crying.  
  
Ana: Jeff look it's our beautiful baby boy.  
  
Jeff was crying adn smiling.  
  
Ana: he's got your dreamy green eyes.  
  
I handed him to Jeff.  
  
Jeff: Hey Jeffery...I'm your daddy  
  
The nurses took Jeff Jr and took him to get cleaned off better so Jeff could take him to show everyone in the waiting room. As Jeff went with Jeff Jr. to the waiting room. I fell asleep.  
  
Jeff: Everyone meet Jeffery.  
  
Jeff held out our baby and everyone smiled.  
  
Jeff: Mark....you you like to hold your grandson.  
  
Mark: you bet  
  
Mark held him and smiled real big and a tear ran down his cheek.  
  
Jeff: Are you crying?  
  
Mark: No...just allergies.  
  
Matt: Sure  
  
Amy: we believe you  
  
Mark: It's true....I have allergies...I never cry I am the 7 foot tall, dead man walking, famous making Undertaker  
  
Jeff: and I'm the rainbow in Wizard of OZ  
  
Everyone quietly laughed. Mark gave Jeffery back to Jeff and Jeff took him back to the nursery.  
  
~~~1 week later~~~  
  
We were released and we went to Jeff's parents house for another week to recooperate. After a week, we went to the arena. This was going to be the first time we showed everyone our pride and joy. Jeff walked out to the top of the ramp.  
  
Jeff: Everyone I would like to introduce you to our newest member of the WWE and Hardy family. Here's Jeffery Mark Hardy.  
  
I come out with our child. You could hear everyone scream. Jeff and I kissed. Jeff went to go do his match and I walk over to JR and The King. I sat down and put on my head phones.  
  
JR: Welcome Ana  
  
Ana: thanks  
  
Just then Bubba came out and went down to teh ring. The match started  
  
King: May I?  
  
Ana: Sure King Go ahead.  
  
I hand Jeffery to King and King plays around with him.  
  
JR: How does it feel to be back?  
  
Ana: I love it. It's great. I just hope....  
  
JR: Hope what?  
  
Ana: King can you watch Jeffery for me for a second  
  
King: Yea sure no problem  
  
Ana: Thanks.  
  
I got up and took off my head phone. 


	40. the script

This was a script that they worked out for me and the baby. I walked back to the top of the ramp where the 4 Un-Americcans were. Regal, Lance, Christian, and Test.  
  
Ana: what do you want?  
  
Lance: We came for your baby. We are going to raise it to hate the USA.  
  
Ana: You're not going near my child...do you hear me?  
  
Christian: Oh yeah who's going to stop us.  
  
Ana: I am  
  
I slapped Christian. They didn't like that too much. Test slapped me back.  
  
Christian: How do you like that?  
  
I got up and tackled Test. I started punching him. The 3 others took me off him and started punching me and kicking me. Then you could hear....STAND BACK THERE'S A HURRICANE COMEING THROUGH! The Hurricane came out with Kane and Undertaker. They took care of the Un-Americans. They ran to the back. Jeff won the match and ran to me. Still being part of the script....  
  
Jeff: you ok?  
  
Ana: Get Jefferey.  
  
Jeff: okay I will....help her to the back.  
  
Jeff got Jeffery and Mark picked me up and we went back stage. They took me to a trainer.  
  
Jeff: what happened up there?  
  
Ana: They wanted to take Jeffery...They said We came for your baby. We are going to raise it to hate the USA.  
  
Jeff: I'm going to kill them.  
  
Hurricane: Citezen Jeff I would suggest you calm down. I, The Hurricane will protect little Citezen Jeffery from the evil forces  
  
Jeff smiled.  
  
Jeff: What ever floats your boat  
  
Hurricane: Wazup with dat!  
  
Jeff: nothing....Are you ok sweetie? Did they hurt you?  
  
Ana: They can't hurt me..nothing can...The only thing that would hurt me is if you or Jeffery were to get hurt.  
  
We kissed.  
  
Ana: Let me hold my baby.  
  
Jeff gave me Jeffery.  
  
The camera man: And cut.  
  
Vince: Good take guys.  
  
Ana: Thanks Mr.McMahon. hey Jeffery..how's my baby boy....oh I love you...  
  
I gave him a kiss and gave him back to Jeff  
  
Ana: Well time to shoot my next perfomance...remember we are going right to the hotel...so i'll see you both there  
  
Jeff: Yea ok sure  
  
Vince: let me escort you.  
  
Ana: That's awefully nice of you  
  
Vince: It will give us some time to talk  
  
Ana: okay let's go.  
  
We walked down the hallway and talked about Jeffery. We got to the Un- American's locker room.  
  
Vince: well let's shoot it....now remember...Test and Regal are in the ring fighting. They will win and look up at the monitor and see you barge in the locker room and take care of some business...then they get tot he locker room and hit you over the head. They then kidnap you and you won't return until Thursday.  
  
Ana: okay...where's my chair?  
  
Vince: right here. Ready?  
  
Ana: you bet. Let's do it  
  
Vince: Action!  
  
I kick open the Un-American's locker room and there was Lance and Christian. I charged them and hit them with chairs over and over. 


	41. a little cold

Ana: YOU KEEP AWAY FROM MY CHILD DO YOU HEAR ME?  
  
Then Test and Regal came in like scheduled. They hit me over the head and I was knocked uncontious. They helped Lance and Christian up.  
  
Christian: That witch is going to pay  
  
Regal: She just besmerched you Sunshine  
  
Christian: Dont' remind me  
  
Test: Instead of doing our plan on her baby why not do it on her?  
  
Lance: good idea...let's go.  
  
Test picked me up and threw me over his sholders and they took me to a limo. They then drove away. I sat up.  
  
Ana: good job guys  
  
Regal: That was quite a jolly good performance on your behalf Ms. Lambert  
  
Ana: You can call Ana or Ms. Hardy ha ha  
  
Everyone laughed  
  
Test: You like that name don't you  
  
Ana: Who wouldn't like to be called Hardy  
  
The 4 raise there hands  
  
Ana: Hey haha  
  
We arrived at the hotel and went up stairs. They went to their separate rooms and I went to mine. When I got there Jeff and Jeffery weren't there yet. When I opened the door to the patir. It was chilly...so I looked around for my coat. I left it at the arena. I call Jeff on his cell.  
  
Jeff: Hello?  
  
Ana: Jeff...I left my coat at the arena can you bring it home with you  
  
Jeff: Yea no problem  
  
Ana: How's my boy?  
  
Jeff: Well I am surrounded by superstars looking at Jeffery  
  
I started to laugh  
  
Ana: I am talking about Jeffery  
  
Jeff: Oh ...he's fine...just tired  
  
Ana:ok get him home soon though  
  
Jeff: I will okay  
  
Ana: Okay bye sweetie  
  
Jeff: Bye honey  
  
We hung up. I decided I really wanted some fresh air..so even though it was really cold, I went out to the patio anyways, I decided to sit on the concrete floor of the patio and look at the stars. I did so, but it was so quiet and peaceful i fell asleep. Meanwhile Jeff and the others decided to go to the hotel. When they got there...  
  
Jeff: Mark can you help me put the baby to bed...he kind of put my arm to sleep  
  
Mark: Sure I would do anything for this guy  
  
Jeff: Thanks  
  
Jeff handed Jeffery to Mark and he opened the door. They both walked in.  
  
Mark: Where's Ana  
  
Jeff: I don't know...Ana?  
  
He looked all around and saw my laying on the patio.  
  
Jeff: My God (sorry if this offends anyone)  
  
He opened the patio door and shook me. I was as cold as ice and shaking  
  
Jeff: Ana Wake up  
  
I woke up.  
  
Ana: I.....must have...fallen....asleep.  
  
Jeff: Let's get you in here...you're freezing  
  
He picked me up and carried me to the bed. He put covers around me and held on to me. Mark put the baby in his crib.  
  
Mark: I'll go to the lobby and get some hot chocolate.  
  
Ana: Thanks dad  
  
Mark: No problem...be right back.  
  
He ran out the door and down the hall. Rob and Adam saw him  
  
Adam: What's the rush 


	42. warm me up

Mark: Ana fell asleep outside and it freezing...I'm getting her some hot chocolate.  
  
Rob: Okay...go hurry  
  
Mark ran the rest of the way. Rob and Adam went to the room. They knocked. Jeff opened the door.  
  
Rob: we just heard about Ana is she ok?  
  
Before Jeff could answer I walked up with the blanket around me.  
  
Ana: I'm fine guys...but thanks for caring  
  
I smiled at them and they smiled back.  
  
Adam: are you sure  
  
Ana: Of course...I mean I am looking at 2 hot guys. That can warm any woman up  
  
Jeff: 2?  
  
We all start laughing. I went and hugged them.  
  
Rob: goodnight sweetpea  
  
Jeff: sweetpea?  
  
Adam: goodnight sugar get some rest  
  
Jeff: Sugar?  
  
Ana: goodnight lover boys  
  
Jeff: LOVERBOYS?  
  
We started laughing. Rob and Adam left.  
  
Ana: Jeff...you know we are just playin...they know it gets under your skin to see some one else flirt with me  
  
Jeff: No it doesn't  
  
We laughed.  
  
Ana: I would never love anyone else but you  
  
We kissed and there was a knock on the door and Jeff went and answered it. It was MArk....He was huffing and puffing  
  
Jeff: A little out of breath?  
  
Mark: Me? Naw  
  
Ana: Thanks dad....go get some rest...it's been a long day  
  
Mark: I'm not going to argue with you....goodnight sweetie  
  
Jeff: You too sweetheart  
  
We all laughed.  
  
Ana: night dad  
  
Jeff came back in and I drank the coco. After that I checked on Jeffery, he was out like a light. Jeff and I crawled in bed and we had a make out session.  
  
~~~Next day~~~  
  
I woke up and looked over at the crip. Jeffery was awake. I got up and changed him and we took a bath. After we were dressed we went downstairs. Jeff was still asleep when we left. We bumped into Adam and Rob.  
  
Adam: Hey dudette.  
  
Ana: Hey guys.  
  
Rob: I love Jeffery's shirt  
  
I looked down. I reliezed I put a RVD shirt on him.  
  
Ana: yea...i love it too  
  
I smiled at Rob.  
  
Adam: So where you going?  
  
Ana: I don't know...maybe a walk...then maybe to Starbucks....then back here to get in the limo with the un-americans for the story line.  
  
Rob: Want some company?  
  
Ana: sure..if y'all wanna come  
  
Adam: Yes we do  
  
They flashed there smiles on me. I started to laugh  
  
Rob: What? What's so funny?  
  
Ana: you guys are...why do you always flash your smiles at me.  
  
Adam: Cuz we can  
  
We all laughed. I put Jeffery in the stroller and we went for a walk. 


	43. FLIRT

Ana: so how are you guys feeling about the spliting of superstars.  
  
Adam: This is going to suck big time.  
  
Rob: I don't care which on I go to. If I am moved to Raw the manager is Mr.McMahon a nd Smackdown is Flair. Either way will be ok with me as long as you're there...  
  
Ana:Awww...how sweet  
  
Adam: I was going to say that  
  
Rob: Too bad  
  
We started laughing.  
  
Adam: How do you feel about it?  
  
Ana: I'm scared...What if they split me and Jeff up? Or Mark and I? Or us? Either way I am screwed.  
  
They put there arms around me and rubbed my back.  
  
Rob: Either way you will be with people who love you.  
  
Ana: Yea I guess.  
  
Just then my cellphone rang.  
  
Ana: Hello?  
  
Jeff: Ana where are you and Jeffery?  
  
Ana: We are going for a walk  
  
Jeff: You shouldn't be walking alone  
  
Ana: I'm not...Adam and Rob are with me.  
  
Jeff: Tell them they better not flirt with you or they will suffer a bad twist of fate...ha ha  
  
Ana: JEFF HARDY DO I SENSE SOME JEALOUSY  
  
Jeff: no i don't know what you're talking about  
  
Ana: I got to go we are going to Starbucks....We'll be back in 1/2 hour  
  
Jeff: Okay i guess  
  
Ana: Muah! I love you!  
  
Jeff: I love you too  
  
Then we hung up.  
  
Adam: What was that all about?  
  
Ana: He thinks y'all are flirting with me  
  
Rob: We are  
  
Adam: Shh....we don't flirt we um....are friendly  
  
Ana: Very friendly  
  
We laughed and went to Starbucks. After about 20 minutes we headed back to the hotel. Jeff was waiting outside. We hugged.  
  
Jeff: Hey baby....*kiss* ...and how's my boy...looks like we need to change your shirt  
  
Rob: Hey that shirt is worth a million dollars  
  
Jeff: A yeah sure....we need to get a Jeff shirt on you.  
  
Ana: A wrong again...we are putting on him a Vanilla shirt  
  
Jeff: Aww....  
  
He gives me a pouty face.  
  
Ana: you'll have to do better than that  
  
Jeff: ok....I'll give you green skittles if you let him wear my shirt  
  
Ana: Ok...I guess...  
  
He handed me the skittles and I kissed him'  
  
Ana: I got to go to the limo with the guys...see you tonight.  
  
I left and went into the limo with Regal, Test, Lance, and Christian. We headed slowly to the arena. In the limo we went over our plan. 


	44. not part of the script

We arrived at the arena and like planned the camera's and the interviewer were waiting. We got out of the limo and I just stood there.  
  
Interviewer: Vanilla? People are wondering are you okay  
  
Vanilla: (like a zombie) I am fine  
  
Interviewer: What did you do to her?  
  
Lance: What do you mean?  
  
Interviewer: She isn't herself...the light in her eyes is gone  
  
Test: We did nothing but show her the right path  
  
Interviewer: And what path is that?  
  
Christian: Its very simple...we brainwashed her  
  
Lance elbows him.  
  
Lance: He means that she reliezed that USA sucks  
  
We then walked into the building and into the ring. The crowded booed us and chanted.."let her go:"  
  
Lance: Young Vanilla here is now part of the un-americans. She will be helping us fight the USA.  
  
Just then Jeff's music came on and Jeff, Undertaker, RVD, and Edge came out.  
  
Jeff: Unhand her now  
  
Test: Let's ask her....Vanilla...do you wanna go with these gentlemen  
  
Test puts the mircophone in my face  
  
Ana: Yes I do  
  
I then kicked Test in the nuts. Lance grabbe my hair.  
  
Jeff, Undertaker, RVD, and Edge ran to the ring and started to take down the un-americans. After they were down Jeff ran to me  
  
Jeff: Vanilla you ok?  
  
Ana: Yea  
  
He then kissed me passionatly and everyone clapped. Just then the Un- american's knocked us all down. They fought them. I got out of the ring and went 1/2 way up the ramp. Some how Test got out and was after me, but then.  
  
STAND BACK! THERE'S A HURRICANE COMING THROUGH!  
  
Then as soon as Test put me over his shoulders, The Hurricane came out and knocked Test down. He grabbed my hand.  
  
Hurricane: Come on Citizen Vanilla!  
  
Ana: What about Jeff and the others?  
  
Hurricane: I'll help them....just go back up to the top of the ramp.  
  
I ran to the top of the ramp and looked at what was happening. Hurricane, RVD, Taker, Adam and Jeff were talking care of the guys. Test was getting back up and headed toward me. He picked me up and was about to throw me off the ramp when all of a sudden Rey Mysterio comes out of no where and kicks Test in the back. Test lost his balance and fell off the ramp. I on the other hand , was holding on the the side of the ramp.  
  
Ana: Rey help  
  
Rey: Hold on sweetie.  
  
Ana: This wasn't part of the script  
  
Rey:I know just hold on.  
  
Just then one of my hands slipped.  
  
Ana: Ahh!!!!  
  
Just then Hurricane, RVD, Taker, Adam and Jeff come runing up.  
  
Jeff: Ana hold on.  
  
Rey grabbed my hand and started to pull me up. Undertaker came and grabbed my other hand. They pulled me all the way up. I just laid there for a moment  
  
Rey: You ok?  
  
I smiled.  
  
Ana: My hero  
  
I gave Rey a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Hurricane: What about me?  
  
Ana: Oh I'm sorry.  
  
I gave him a kiss too. Then I got up and hugged Mark  
  
Ana: Thanks dad  
  
Mark: Your welcome...as long as your ok  
  
Ana: I am...  
  
I turned to RVD and Edge.. 


	45. I'm scared

Ana: Thanks hotties  
  
Jeff: Hotties?  
  
Ana: Yea...we need to get your ears checked out...you've been repeating everything i say  
  
They all laughed...I finally walk up to Jeff and Kissed him. The crowd cheered. I walked to teh edge and looked down at an uncontious Test. I started laughing. We all walked back stage. Vince walks up.  
  
Vince: Good one y'all  
  
Ana: Yea...i guess.  
  
We talked for a while and then went back to the hotel.  
  
~~~Next day~~~  
  
I woke up early and sat by the window. I looked at the sunrise.  
  
Jeff: Ana?  
  
Ana: Yeah sweetie  
  
Jeff: You okay?  
  
Ana: I can't sleep  
  
Jeff: Why not?  
  
Ana: Today they may split us up and I am scared.  
  
Jeff: come over here and lets talk  
  
I crawled in bed and laid my head on his chest. He held my hand.  
  
Jeff: Ana no matter what happens....nothing can split us up...nothing  
  
Ana: I wanna be with you  
  
Jeff: you will no matter what  
  
Ana: Are you sure?  
  
Jeff: Yea...possitive.  
  
We kissed, but then Jeffery started crying.  
  
Ana: I'll get up  
  
Jeff: Good...I'm going back to sleep..  
  
Ana: Fine...go back to sleep, leave the mother to do all the work just for a couple more minutes of sleep  
  
Jeff: Okay I will  
  
We laughed.. I picked up Jeffery and went into the bathroom. We took a bath and I changed adn clothed him. I also got dressed and we went down stairs. I decided to torture Jeff for sleeping and we went across the street and got a big bag of skittles. Since Jeff's dad lives in this city, I dropped Jeffery off, so I could get one day of relaxing in. I went back to the room. Jeff was in the shower.  
  
Jeff: Ana is that you?  
  
Ana: Yea ...it's just me making out with Adam  
  
Jeff: WHAT?!?!  
  
Ana: I love torturing you.  
  
The shower stopped running and 2 minutes later Jeff came out and was dressed.  
  
Jeff: where's Jeffery?  
  
Ana: At your dad's  
  
Jeff: Okay just checking....What you eating?  
  
Ana: (with mouth full of skittles) Nothing  
  
Jeff: You got skittles don't you?  
  
Ana: Nope  
  
I smiled really big and swollowed the skittles  
  
Ana: I don't know what you're talking about  
  
Jeff: Give me skittles  
  
Ana: No...only mothers get skittles...fathers that sleep don't  
  
Jeff: Don't make me come and get them.  
  
I stuck out my tongue  
  
Jeff: That's it you asked for it.  
  
He jumped on the bed ticking me.  
  
Jeff: Give them here  
  
Ana: No way  
  
I got free and ran out the door and he chased after me. 


	46. A MOTHERS SKITTLES

I passd Adam and Rob in the hall.  
  
Ana: Hi Guys! Bye Guys!  
  
They laughed.  
  
Adam: What's going on  
  
Rob: I don't know....let's follow them.  
  
Adam: Okay lets.  
  
They followed Jeff and I. Jeff finally caught me at the end of the hallway by the stairs.  
  
Jeff: I got you cornered.  
  
Ana: My skittles  
  
Jeff: No mine.  
  
I got on my hands and knees and crawled through his legs... When I was all the way through he sat on my back. Just then Adam and Rob show up.  
  
Ana: Hey no fair  
  
Jeff: Very fair....you give up the skittles and I get off of you.  
  
Ana: Get off of me...these are my skittles..  
  
Jeff grabbed the bag and was about to run but Adam and Rob stood in his way. I got up and Adam grabbed the bag and threw it to me.  
  
Ana: Thanks Adam.  
  
I ran down the stairs and Jeff chased after me. Meanwhile Mark saw Rob and Adam and walked down to them  
  
Mark: have you seen Ana?  
  
Rob: Jeff was chasing her down the stairs last time we checked  
  
Mark: How long ago?  
  
Adam:1 minute ago why?  
  
Mark: I have something to tell her  
  
Rob: What's wrong?  
  
Mark: you'll see.  
  
Mark ran down the stairs and caught Me and Jeff in the pool area. Jeff was about to throw me in when Mark grabbed me and put me down  
  
Ana: Thanks dad  
  
Mark: no problem. Ana can I talk to you for a second.  
  
I looked at him and reliezed it was serious.  
  
Ana: Sure dad...here Jeff go engulf yourself.  
  
I had him the skittles and he kisses my check and runs away. We both sat down.  
  
Ana: what's wrong dad?  
  
Mark: I don't know how to put this...  
  
Ana: Just say it fast and it will be over with'  
  
Mark: Okay.....Sara's pregnant with my baby  
  
I look at him and smile.  
  
Ana: That's great dad...you should be happy  
  
Mark: I am...it's just that...I was afraid you might feel like an outcast or something like that  
  
Ana: Never...I am happy for you  
  
Mark: That's good to hear....Remember even though I am having a child that you will always be my wonderful baby girl  
  
I smiled and we hugged and he kissed my forehead.  
  
Ana: Dad there is something I wanted to talk to you about...something that is bothering me  
  
Mark: what is it?  
  
Ana: I am afraid that you and I will be split up today  
  
Mark: That will never happen.  
  
Ana: Promise?  
  
MArk: I promise.  
  
~~~At the arena~~~  
  
We were all in the room waiting for them to choose our destiny. There was no more chairs left so Jeff and I stood in the front and held hands tightly. 


	47. Ana arrested

Mr.McMahon: On behalf of Smackdown...My first choice is The Rock  
  
Flair: I choose for Raw...Team Extreme  
  
I looked at Jeff and we hugged...  
  
Mr.M: Undertaker  
  
Flair: Kane  
  
Mr.M: Bubba and D-von  
  
Flair: Trish Stratus  
  
Mr.M: Vanilla  
  
Everyone looked at us. I looked at Jeff and he went to hug me but i pushed him away.  
  
Ana: Stay here...if something happens to me..go get Jeffery  
  
Jeff: Ana?  
  
Ana: I got to take out the garbage.  
  
I ran out the door and down the hall. I ran to the top of the ramp where Mr.McMahon was.No one in the back had a tv, only sound, so they didn't see what was about to happen. He held out his hand and wanted to shake my hand. I slapped him in the face hard.  
  
Ana: You bastard  
  
I tackled him to the ground and started punching him.  
  
Ana: you broke me and Jeff apart  
  
I was pulled off by cops. I still was trying to get to him.  
  
Mr.M: Arrest her for assult  
  
Ana: WHAT! I will kill you! do you hear me!  
  
The cops put hand cuffs on me and dragged me away. We passed the room with all the superstars and they could hear me  
  
Ana: Can I get my coat out of there?  
  
They nodded and we entered the room. They all stood up.  
  
Jeff: Ana....what .....  
  
Ana: I am being arrested for assulting Mr.McMahon  
  
Just then a ref was helping Mr.McMahon in the back. He passed us and the wrestlers were clapping. Mr.McMahon turned and saw me.  
  
Mr.McMahon: Get her out of here.  
  
Ana: Vince I hope you like the colors black and blue...your face will be those colors tommorow.I suggest some ice.  
  
He left angery. I got my coat  
  
Jeff: I'll make your bail  
  
Ana: No...go to your dad's and get Jeffery...give him a kiss for me ok?  
  
Jeff: But Ana?  
  
Ana: Jeff I did the crime...I do the time.  
  
We kissed and we left. After a couple minutes Mr.McMahon came in  
  
Mr.M: By the way Jeff...when your lovergirl gets out of jail..tell her she's going to have a steel cage match with the one she calls "Dad" The Undertaker....have a nice day  
  
He smiled as he left.  
  
Jeff: Damn!  
  
He picked up his cell phone and called his dad.  
  
Jeff: Hey dad....can keep Jeffery over night......Ana was arrested....well explain tommorow....bye  
  
He grabbed his coat and ran out of the room. He got into the limo and went to the jail.  
  
Jeff: I'm here to make bail for Ana Lambert  
  
Jeff paid the money and the cop took him to me.  
  
Ana: Jeff what are you doing here  
  
Jeff: I paid your bail  
  
Ana: I told you not too...where's Jeffery?  
  
Jeff: With my dad...he will look after him tommorow  
  
The cop let me out. We walked out side. 


	48. BUT DAD

A/n: Sorry for not updating as fast as usaual but last night i went to see WWE live......JEFF SO HOTTTTTT...(FAINTS)  
  
He turned me toward him. His eyes were a mixture of feelings. Worry, concern, anger, and frustration.  
  
Jeff: What were you thinking? Attacking Mr.McMahon like that  
  
Ana: Jeff...He split us up...That.....no good, slimeball split us up  
  
I started to cry. He held me close to him  
  
Jeff: Shhh...Don't cry..It will be ok...you'll see  
  
We went into the limo.  
  
Ana: Things can't get any worse  
  
Jeff: Well it does get worse  
  
Ana: How so?  
  
Jeff: You have a match tommorow  
  
Ana: What?  
  
Jeff: You have a steal cage match with....Mark  
  
Ana: No (Crying hard) Noooo  
  
I laid my head chest and cried. He sat there gentley ran his finger through my hair...that seemed to calm me down.  
  
Ana: I don't wanna hurt Mark  
  
Jeff: I know you don't and I know he doesn't wanna hurt you...but if you don't..then you and him will be fired.  
  
Ana: I can't do that to him  
  
We pulled up to the hotel and went upstairs  
  
Jeff: We're both beat...so lets go to bed and we can talk in the morning.  
  
Ana: Ok.  
  
I crawled into bed.  
  
Jeff: You're going to bed with your clothes on?  
  
Ana:Yea...I'm too tired and sore from today to take them off..  
  
Jeff chuckled a little bit and took off everything , but his boxers. He crawled into bed and we kissed. I laid my head on his chest and listened to him breath. I could tell he was now alseep. I got up, grabbed the room key and walked down to the lobby. I then went outside and sat down on a bench and looked at the stars.  
  
Ana (to herself): I can't wrestle him. I love in so much. Maybe I should just quit...No then i would be sued..I can't disapoint the fans...oh what is a girl to do?  
  
I burried my head in my hands and cried. I then felt an arm go around me.  
  
Mark: Darlin? Why you crying?  
  
I looked up and saw Mark. I jumped into his lap and cried on his chest and shoulders.  
  
Ana: Oh dad  
  
Mark: Shh...that's enough crying...you have to be strong  
  
Ana: I can't be strong when Mr.McMahon wants me to wrestle against you in a steal cage.  
  
Mark: Ana look at me  
  
I looked at him in his eyes. Tears were rolling down my cheek and I even seen a tear roll down Mark's face.  
  
Mark: Ana...I love you alot...you are my daughter...but listen to me...we have to do this match  
  
Ana: But dad  
  
Mark: Ana...we have too...we can't disapoint the fans and we can't let Vince win.  
  
Ana: What do you mean Vince win? 


	49. Rainbow

Mark: If we don't do the match good then we will let Vince win...He wanted this match so he can tear you and I apart, but he can't..you hear me  
  
Ana: Okay dad...I won't let him win...We'll give them a damn good match.  
  
Mark: That's my girl  
  
Ana: If I hurt you...I'm sorry  
  
I laughed and he did too.  
  
Mark: You? You hurt me? You're funny.  
  
Ana: Hey its possible.  
  
Mark: No one can hurt the Undertaker.  
  
Ana: Wanna bet  
  
I faked scowled at him.  
  
Mark: Is that a challenge?  
  
Ana: If the Shoe fits where it  
  
Mark: We'll see tommorow  
  
He kissed my forehead.  
  
Mark: We better get some sleep.  
  
Ana: I'm going to stay out here for a while..  
  
Mark: Okay...but you get some sleep tonight.  
  
Ana: I will  
  
He went inside and I stayed out for a few more minutes. I descided since he is going on raw and I am going on smackdown tommorow. I wanted to do something special for him. I ran across the street and picked up 3 boxed of hair dye. I entered the room and then the bathroom. I put the dye in and after 30 minutes I washed it out. I then dried my hair. I looked just like Jeff. My hair was purple, green and blue. I then walked to the bed and fell asleep.  
  
~~~Next morning~~~~  
  
I woke up when I heard a big crash. I looked next to me Jeff wasn't there. I saw a purple head on the floor. I looked over the bed and there was Jeff rubbing his butt. I started laughing hard.  
  
Ana: What you doing down there?  
  
Jeff: Well I woke up and saw a rainbow in front of me.  
  
Ana: WHAT?!?!  
  
Jeff: Your hair is 3 different colors..  
  
Ana: WHAT!...  
  
Jeff looked concerned. I wanted to make him think I didn't know about it, but i descided to be nice  
  
Ana: (Laughing) I know I did it to surprize you  
  
Jeff: Well I was surprized  
  
He laughed. I helped him up. He sat on the bed and I laid my head on his lap. He played with my hair.  
  
Ana: Now we look alike. They can have a Jeff on Raw adn Smackdown.  
  
I sat up and looked at him. I smiled. We kissed long and deeply.  
  
Ana: I'm going to miss you.  
  
Jeff: I will miss you too, but we will see eachother in 2 days.  
  
Ana: Yea...but its too long  
  
Jeff: I know babe..I know  
  
We kissed again.  
  
Jeff: so are you ready for your steel cage match.  
  
Ana: Oh shoot....I forgot about it.  
  
I got up and threw my clothes around.  
  
Ana: What am I going to wear....what am I going to do with my hair....what about make up.....what about stretching and practicing....  
  
On of my shirts landed on Jeff's head.  
  
Jeff: Um....Let me help you.  
  
He walked over to me and held me and kissed me. He looked at all the clothes thrown everywhere. He handed me a Hardy T-shirt and Dead Man Inc pants.  
  
Jeff: Here try this on  
  
Ana: Awesome...thanks  
  
I put them on and then Jeff walked me to the bathroom and did my hair and make up. 


	50. Hardy Punk

I looked in the mirror and you would swear I was Jeff. I cried.  
  
Jeff: what's wrong? Is it bad?  
  
Ana: I look like you...Now everytime I wanna see you I can look in the mirror.  
  
I hugged him and kissed him.  
  
Ana: So is Gil bringing Jeffery to Smackdown today  
  
Jeff: Yea...don't worry I will tell him you love and miss him.  
  
We packed everything and started to walk to the limos. Everyone was already outside. We walked out and everyone starred at us.  
  
Matt: Jeff what did you do to her?  
  
Ana: I did it to surprise him...He has the marks to prove it.  
  
Adam: You look like Jeff.  
  
Ana: Thank you...so I am that sexy huh?  
  
Everyone laughed. Just then, Mark came up behind me.  
  
Mark: What the...Ana Marie Lambert...what you doing looking like that Hardy punk  
  
Jeff: Punk?  
  
Ana: He said Punk.... Man you do need a hearing check  
  
They all laughed.  
  
Jeff: Hey I can hear  
  
Ana: Okay.Hardy Punk  
  
Jeff laughed and ruffled up my hair  
  
Ana: Hey leave the rainbow alone  
  
Jeff: your hair looks like a bag of skittles.  
  
Ana: Look who's talking?  
  
Mark was serious and walked up to me with his arms crossed and his foot taping.  
  
Mark: I'm waiting  
  
Ana: I thought it would be nice to have a Jeff on Raw and Smackdown...so I did this to my hair  
  
Mark: what am I going to do with you  
  
Ana: Hug me  
  
He smiled and hugged me. Jeff smiled at me and we kissed each other.  
  
SHANE: (Using his Hurricane voice) Citizen Ana and Citizen Jeff please refrain from making people throw up  
  
Ana: Sorry "Hurricane" Jeff's evil powers are pulling me in  
  
Every laughed and Shane swept me in his arms.  
  
Shane: I'll save you  
  
Ana: WAZ UP WITH DAT?  
  
Shane: That's my line  
  
Everyone laughed. Smack down stars went in one limo and Raw went into another. Everyone was in the limo but Jeff and me. The limo doors were open so we each went to our own limo. We stood in the open doors. I looked at him.  
  
Ana: I will miss you  
  
Jeff: I will miss you more...don't worry Jeffery and I will watch your match tonight  
  
Ana: Tell Jeffery I love him  
  
Jeff: I will  
  
We sat there and looked at eachother. Suddenly Mark pulls me in and the limo drives away. Jeff watches as we drove away. I sat there looking out the window, being silent the whole time. Mark put his hand around me and kissed my on the forehead.  
  
Mark: You'll see him and Jeffery in 2 days. It won't seem that long.  
  
Ana: I know.  
  
Adam: Hey Ana we got you skittles.  
  
They took out a big bag of skittles.  
  
Mark: They match your.um.what's the word I am looking for. unique hair  
  
Everyone laughed.I took the skittles. Thanks guys. I got up and went to their side. I hugged them. We were in the limo for 30 minutes and arrived at the arena. Mark and I shared a locker room. Jeff wanted him to look out for me. We were getting ready for the match and my cell phone rang. 


	51. Your sister is dead

Ana: Hello?  
  
Nurse: Is this Ana Lambert?  
  
Ana: Yes this is her.who may I ask is this  
  
Nurse: I'm nurse Navarro. I work here at Care Hospital here in Wisconsin. Do you know a Heidi Lambert?  
  
Ana: She's my sister.what's wrong? Is she ok?  
  
Nurse: She was in a car accident.  
  
Ana: No.Please tell me this is a joke.please  
  
Nurse: I'm sorry, but she was killed  
  
Ana: NO!!  
  
Nurse: You're mother is taking care of the arrangements, but I thought I would notify you and again I am sorry for your loss.  
  
Ana: Thanks for calling  
  
I hung up the phone and balled my hand into a fist and smacked the mirror. I fell on the ground crying. Adam heard this and ran in. He saw me and knelt by me.  
  
Adam: Ana.what's wrong?  
  
I couldn't tell him.I just kept crying.  
  
Adam: Your hand is bleeding.let me get you to a trainer.  
  
He picked me up just as Mark came in.  
  
Mark: Ana what happened  
  
I couldn't even tell him.I just kept crying.  
  
Adam: let's get her to a trainer.  
  
Mark: good idea.  
  
At the trainer's office, the trainer took out all the glass and put in stitches. After the trainer put in the stitches, he wrapped up my hand. I was crying the whole time, but I calmed down a little. Mark asked the trainer to leave for a minute and the trainer did as was asked. Mark sat next to me and wrapped his arm around me. Adam looked at me with concern.  
  
Mark: Tell me what made you so upset that you had to hit the mirror.  
  
Ana: I got a phone call  
  
Mark: From who?  
  
Ana: A nurse in Wisconsin  
  
Mark: What was she calling about?  
  
Ana: She said.Heidi got in a car accident (crying now) She's dead  
  
Mark: Oh no.Oh baby I'm sorry.  
  
Adam: Is there anything we can do for you?  
  
Ana: I just wish I didn't have to wrestle tonight.but I have the steal cage match  
  
Mark: I will go get it changed.  
  
I nodded and Mark kissed my forehead.  
  
Mark: Take her to Rob's and your dressing room. I will have some one clean up the glass.  
  
Adam: Okay man.  
  
Mark went to Vince's office and Adam led me to Rob's and his dressing room. Rob was in there wrapping his wrist. He looked up and saw I was crying.  
  
Rob: Ana what's wrong.  
  
Adam: Heidi died  
  
Rob: Oh no.Ana.I'm sorry.  
  
Adam sat down on the bench and placed me in his lap. I placed my head on his chest and just closed my eyes wishing it all to go away.  
  
Ana: This day can't get any worse  
  
Mark came in and he looked angered.  
  
Ana: Did you get our match cancelled?  
  
Mark: I'm sorry babe.but he said no.  
  
Ana: I swear I will kill that man.he has no heart  
  
Mark: but it gets worse  
  
Ana: How? 


	52. the match

Mark: Instead of it being the last match.He said we are on in 5 minutes  
  
Ana: no.man.okay lets go.Adam do me a favor and call Jeff tell him I am going out early  
  
Adam: You got it dudette  
  
Mark and I headed to the curtain. Adam got out his cell and called Jeff  
  
Jeff: Hello?  
  
Adam: Jeff this is Adam  
  
Jeff: Hey Adam what's up  
  
Adam: We have a problem  
  
Jeff: What is it?  
  
Adam: 2 things. First of all.Ana's match is in 3 minutes and 2nd. Of all her sister died in a car accident today  
  
Jeff: Oh no.how is she taking it.  
  
Adam: Bad.She had to get a lot of stitches in her hand because she punched a mirror.  
  
Jeff: Oh man.Tell her I am going to talk to Flair after my match and see if I can take a couple days off.  
  
Adam: Ok.her match is on now so I got to go  
  
Jeff: Okay and thanks for calling me and telling me.  
  
Adam: No problem.  
  
They both hung up and turned on the TV. Mark was already out there. My music came on. I bounced out there and got the crowd going.  
  
King: What happened to her hand  
  
JR: Well rumor has it.she just found out 20 minutes ago her sister died. She apparently punched and broke a mirror.  
  
King: Ow.Poor girl.  
  
JR: Tell me about it.now she has to fight in a steel cage with a hurt hand and not forgetting the Undertaker. Her father figure. This must be really hard for her.  
  
King: And I wanted to see puppies today  
  
JR: Oh would you shut up.  
  
King: (Innocently) what?  
  
~~~At Smackdown~~~  
  
Matt: What's wrong Jeff?  
  
Amy: You seem upset  
  
Jeff: Ana's sister Heidi died today.she was so upset she smashed a mirror  
  
Matt: Oh no.  
  
Amy: What are you going to do?  
  
Jeff: Well after my match tonight I am going to ask Flair for a couple of days off.  
  
Amy: Good idea  
  
Amy had a sleeping Jeffery in her hands. She put him down in the crib.  
  
They watched Mark and me.  
  
~~~At Raw~~~  
  
I entered the cage and the ref shut the door. I walked up to Mark and he hugged me. The crowd cheered  
  
Mark: You ready  
  
Ana: I guess I have to be.what's that?  
  
I said pointing behind him. He turned around and I started to climb the ring. Mark came and pulled me down. We started fighting eachother. The crowd didn't know if they should cheer or boo. After 10 minutes into the match we were both on the ground. I slowly got up and waited to he got up. I gave him a spear. I then headed up the cage slowly. It was hard for my hand. When I got to the top I heard.  
  
Announcer: And the winner of this match.The Undertaker.  
  
Then I saw Mark on the outside of the ring. Well at the least the match was over. I didn't care who won. When I got up, I saw Vince standing in front of me on teh top of the cage. 


	53. NWO

I looked into his eyes.  
  
Vince: Now you will pay for that attack you gave to me.  
  
Ana: Get over it  
  
He grabbed my hair.  
  
Vince: Going down?  
  
He threw me off the cage. I landed hard. I screamed in pain....it was like i couldn't move. I looked at my hand. It was bleeding. I guess the stitches came out. I then looked up and I was surrounded by 3 big, old men.  
  
Vince (On microphone): Ana because you attacked me...You are the first to meet the NWO. Hulk Hogan, Scott Hall, and Kevin Nash.  
  
I then looked around and Mark,Adam,Rob, Rey and The Hurricane was trying to get to me, but the NWO chained the door shut. So they started to climb, but Vince and HHH had sledge hammers and were going to hit them.  
  
~~~~At Smackdown~~~~  
  
JefF: ANA GET UP! GET OUT HURRY!  
  
Amy: come on Ana  
  
Matt: I don't know if I can watch  
  
~~~Back at Raw.~~~  
  
Hulk Hogan, Scott Hall, and Kevin Nash picked me up and started throwing me all over the cage. I was bleeding really bad. Nash and Hogan hend each of my arms and Hall had a sledgehammer.  
  
~~~~At Smackdown~~~~  
  
Jeff: NO! ANA!  
  
~~~Back at Raw.~~~  
  
Hall rammed that sledgehammer into my back. I fell and screamed in pain.  
  
Vince: Ana this is to punish you for attacking me...I hope you learned your lesson. Let's go boys...time to celebrate.  
  
Teh guys unlocked the gate and got out. They still had the sledgehammers so Mark,Adam,Rob, Rey and The Hurricane could attack them. Once HHH, Vince, Hulk Hogan, Scott Hall, and Kevin Nash were half way up the ramp. Mark,Adam,Rob, Rey and The Hurricane entered the ring and to me.  
  
Mark: Ana can you hear me?  
  
Ana: Da..  
  
I then started to black out  
  
Mark: Ana...I need you to stay awake  
  
Ana: I'll try  
  
Adam: you're going to make it Ana.  
  
Rob: The EMT's are coming.  
  
Ana: I want Jeff...Someone get Jeff  
  
Mark: Jeffs on Smackdown  
  
Ana: I need him...I need to go get him  
  
I started to get up, but the pain was unbearable. I screamed..  
  
Mark: ANA STAY DOWN  
  
Ana: Jeff..  
  
Rey: Jeff already knows....you remember he was watching the show  
  
Ana: Oh yea...  
  
Rob: The EMT's are entering the ring  
  
They placed me on the stretcher and took me to the hospital.  
  
~~~~At Smackdown~~~~  
  
Jeff: I need to talk to Flair...can you guys watch Jeffery  
  
Matt: Yea man...  
  
Amy: Try to get us off too...we want to go make sure she is ok  
  
Jeff: Okay  
  
He left and went to Flair's office  
  
~~~~Hospital~~~~  
  
The doctors checked me out and after examination, the doctor went to the waiting room where Mark,Adam,Rob, Gil, Rey and The Hurricane.  
  
Doctor: Are you the party with Ana Lambert?  
  
Mark: Yes....what's the dignosis doc? 


	54. Hospital

Doctor: Well the good news is she can go home with y'all tonight. The bad news is she suffered a concussion, broken arm, 3 bruised ribs, bruised back, and she had to have 8 stitches in her head.  
  
Adam: Oh man...  
  
Gil: You said she could go home tonight?  
  
Doctor: Yes sir  
  
Gil: She can stay with me until she recovers fully  
  
Mark: thanks Mr.Hardy...It means alot to us and to Ana.  
  
Doctor: Just sign these release forms and she can go.  
  
Gil: Mark you sign them and I will call Jeff  
  
Mark started to sign the papers while Gil called Jeff  
  
Jeff: Hello?  
  
Gil: Jeff.it's dad.  
  
Jeff: Ana's hurt  
  
Gil: I know I am at the hospital with her now.  
  
Jeff: How is she?  
  
Gil: Well the good news is she is coming home with me tonight. The bad news is she suffered a concussion, broken arm, 3 bruised ribs, bruised back, and she had to have 8 stitches in her head.  
  
Gil could he Jeff start to cry  
  
Gil: It's ok son...she'll be ok...how soon can you be home  
  
Jeff: Matt, Amy and I got off for a couple of days...so we should be home tomorrow after noon.  
  
Gil: Okay...see you then son and don't worry she will be fine  
  
Jef: I know  
  
They hung up.  
  
Amy: How is she Jeff  
  
Jeff: She is going home with dad tonight but she has a concussion, 3 bruised ribs, broken arm, bruised back, and 8 stitches in her head.  
  
Matt: Poor girl  
  
Jeff: I wanna get to her as soon as possible  
  
Matt: Let's go  
  
They hoped in the car and drove off.  
  
~~~Hospital~~~  
  
Gil: Jeff, Matt and Amy will be here tomorrow after noon.  
  
Just then Mark came through the doors carrying me in his arms. I was sleeping. Everyone looked at me with concern. I had a bandage on my head, ribs, and arm. My arm was kept in a sling to help support it. Mark and the limo pulled up to Gil's.  
  
Gil: You can put her in Jeff's room. 2nd room on the left.  
  
Mark went and put me in the bed and covered me up. He was heading to the door.  
  
Ana: Dad?  
  
He turned around and sat at the side of the bed.  
  
Mark: Yeah darlin?  
  
Ana: Why did this happen to me? What did I do?  
  
Mark: You did nothing to deserve this kind of punishment, but don't worry...we'll take care of everything...now get some sleep. Jeff will be here tomorrow  
  
He kissed me on the forehead  
  
Ana: Daddy?  
  
Mark: Yea  
  
Ana: Thank you for everything  
  
Mark: You're welcome sweetpea.  
  
He closed the door and I slept.  
  
~~~Next morning~~~  
  
I carefully and slowly took a shower and then I rebandaged myself. 


	55. TEAR

I then went and decided to get fresh air. So I went in the backyard and leaned against a tree as I looked at the river below. I thought about my sister. How could this happen to her. Why her? Why not me? I also thought about the attack. I am so scared they will come back.  
  
~~Driveway~~  
  
Jeff, Jeffery, Matt, and Amy pulled up and entered the house. Jeff placed Jeffery in the crib and then went up to Gil with Amy and Matt  
  
Jeff: How is she dad?  
  
Gil: She is in bad shape both physically and emotionally. Last night she woke up screaming.something about the N.W.O, Vince McMahon, and a girl named Heidi.  
  
Matt: Heidi is her sister. She just died yesterday..  
  
Gil: Oh...poor girl  
  
JefF: Dad where is she?  
  
Gil: She's out back getting some fresh air. Jeff, Matt, and Amy headed to the backyard as Gil watched Jeffery. They went outside in the backyard and saw me leaning on the tree. They slowly walked up to me, trying to keep the tears from coming. From the back they could see my ribs and back bandaged up and my arm and head were too. I took the sling off that morning because I really didn't need it, but anyway.  
  
Amy (whispers): I don't know if I can do this  
  
Matt (Whispers): We'll do it together.Just hold my hand.  
  
They were close, I didn't even realize they were behind me.  
  
Jeff: Ana?  
  
I turned around still crying.  
  
Ana: JEFF!  
  
Jeff ran to me and we started crying.  
  
Jeff (Crying): Ana I am so sorry.I'm sorry.please forgive me  
  
Ana (crying): Don't be sorry.it wasn't your fault  
  
He pulled away and I looked at him and smiled.I looked over at Amy and she was bawling.  
  
Ana(smiling and drying her tears): Amy don't cry  
  
Amy came over and hugged me. She cried on my shoulder.  
  
Ana: It's ok.really.  
  
Amy: Oh Ana.  
  
Ana: Shh.. It's ok  
  
Amy backed and Matt gently pushed her away.  
  
Matt: my turn for a hug  
  
Matt and I hugged.  
  
Ana: You need to teach your younger brother to be strong like you  
  
We all laughed.  
  
Jeff: Hey.I am strong.just not around you.you make me vulnerable  
  
Ana: Sure blame it on me  
  
We laughed.  
  
Jeff: I have a present for you  
  
Ana: What is it?  
  
Jeff: SKITTLES!  
  
Ana: YAY! I have a present for you also. 


	56. sleepyhead

Jeff: What is it?  
  
Ana: You'll see tonight  
  
He smiled and kissed me. Then he hugged me I winced in pain  
  
Jeff: Oh baby i"m sorry...i totally forgot about that  
  
Ana: It's ok....I'm in pain 24/7..so you didn't really hurt me.  
  
Jeff: Aww...Well I know something what will make you feel better  
  
Ana: So do I  
  
jeff: and what would that be  
  
Ana: To see my boy  
  
Jeff: he's in the living room sleeping  
  
Ana: I wanna see my sleeping baby  
  
Jeff: Your wish is my comand  
  
Ana: Can you help me get to him. I still have trouble walking with my bruised back  
  
Jeff: Of course...but I rather do what I will do on our wedding night  
  
Ana: ....hey you can't be talking about that in front of people  
  
Jeff: not that ...this  
  
He picked me up and carried me into the living room. I was giggling. He put me down and I looked at my baby boy. I smiled. He looked so peaceful. Just then my cell phone rang. I slowly walked away and answered it.  
  
Ana: Hello?  
  
Adam: Hey girl  
  
Ana: Hey sexy  
  
Jeff (backgrounD) Sexy?  
  
Adam: I see he is still needing a hearing check  
  
Ana: Yea...he is.  
  
Adam: So what you doing today  
  
Went into Jeff's room and shut the door  
  
Ana: Well I need to do something, but I need Mark's, Rob's, and your help.  
  
Adam: What can we do for you.  
  
I told him my plan...(if i told you it wouldn't be a surprize)  
  
Adam: Are you sure you wanna do that?  
  
Ana: Yea...so I will see you guys tonight  
  
Adam: Yea....what time should I come over to get you  
  
Ana: Um...7  
  
Adam: Okay babe.  
  
We hung up and I went back to the kitchen.  
  
Jeff: So Ana....Which sexy boy was that  
  
Ana: Edge....we love torturing you  
  
Jeff: That you do....come here  
  
He padded on his lap. So I went over and slowly sat down on his lap. I placed my arms around his neck and kissed him. I placed my head on hi chest mad shoulders. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I fell asleep 


	57. JEFFERY NERO HARDY

Everyone started to giggle. Matt laughed until he fell off his chair.  
  
Gil: Mathew be quiet...the poor girl is tired and worn out  
  
Matt got up and sat down.  
  
Matt: sorry dad  
  
Gil: Jeffery take her to your bed  
  
Jeff: anytime  
  
Gil: Jeffery Nero Hardy  
  
Jeff: What?!?!  
  
Gil: You cover her up adn then get your butt out and let her have her rest  
  
Jeff: Yes dad  
  
He carried me to his room and tucked me in. He then kissed my forehead and left. I woke up 2 hours later and it was almost 7. I got up and changed. I then saw they were all outside and so I opened to front door and in the driveay was Adam. I hoped in the car adn we left. The guys went inside quietly and turned on the TV to watch "Super Wednesday". Vince was going to give a speech about Ana. Vince came out and started talking.  
  
Vince: I am out here today...to explain my actions and the NWO's actions toward Vanilla this last Monday night...let's watch the footage.  
  
They played the video.  
  
Vince: Now I did not wanna do that to Vanilla...but fair is fair...she attacked me so I attacked her...no hard feelings Vanilla..now moving on...  
  
Then my music came on...  
  
~~~At the house~~~  
  
Jeff: That's Ana's music...what is it doing on there when she is here.  
  
Matt looked in the room  
  
Matt: She's gone  
  
Amy: Oh no..  
  
~~~~Arena~~~~  
  
I slowly limped out. The fans went wild. I held the microphone up.  
  
Ana: Vince-Vince- Vince...Now I know I did not hear you just say you attacked me and fair is fair?  
  
Vince: I did say that so?  
  
Ana: See you didn't attack me...you paid some old, nasty looking guys to do your work for you..That wasn't fair...i think you were afraid of me so...you got people to do your dirty work for you  
  
Vince: I can beat you anytime anywhere  
  
Ana: Name the place and the time and I am there  
  
Vince: at Summer slam .....in a street match  
  
Ana: you got it....but if I win NWO leaves....if you win they stay  
  
Vince: I didn't say that  
  
Ana: well if your afraid that i will win  
  
Vince: FIEN FINE FINE....by the way...i would look behind you  
  
I turned around and there were the NWO  
  
Ana: HI GUYS BEFORE YOU "HURT" ME I WOULD TURN AROUND  
  
They did and were met by Mark, Adam, and Rob.  
  
Ana: See you at Summer Slam Vince  
  
Nwo was down and we went back stage  
  
Ana:Thanks guys  
  
Mark: Ana...Summer Slam is 13 days away...you won't be 100%  
  
Ana: I will if I work at it  
  
Then my cell phone rang  
  
Ana: Oh No  
  
Rob: What is it? 


	58. What are you saying?

Ana: Its' Jeff....he's probably going to yell at me  
  
Mark: you didn't tell him  
  
Ana: No  
  
Mark: GIRL!  
  
I shrugged.  
  
Ana: Hello?  
  
JefF: ANA WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON  
  
Ana: Nothing  
  
Jeff: DON'T TELL ME IT'S NOTHING.  
  
ANA: Jeff please don't yell  
  
Jeff: I CAN'T HELP IT...I THINK MY FIONCE IS SLEEPING AND I TURN ON THE TV AND I SEE HER LIMP OUT AND....  
  
Ana: JEFF LOWER YOUR VOICE  
  
Mark, Rob, and Adam had worried looks on their faces.  
  
Jeff: Sorry...but do you know how much I love you and it hurts me when you get hurt. I don't wanna go through that again Ana... I don't....I can't handle it anymore  
  
Ana (Crying): So Jeff what are you saying? Are you saying we should break up?  
  
Mark put his arm around me and I laid my head on his chest.  
  
Jeff: Ana... never....don't ever think that...I love you more than my life..I never wanna lose you....i will never let you go. We'll talk about this when you get home...ok sweetie  
  
Ana: Okay Jeff  
  
Jeff: I do love you...you know that right  
  
Ana: Yea...I know  
  
Jeff: bye sweet heart  
  
Ana: bye  
  
I hung up and wiped away my tears.  
  
Adam: You okay?  
  
Ana: yea...he wants to talk when I get home.  
  
Mark: Let me take you home  
  
Ana: on your motrocycle?  
  
Mark: Yeah why not  
  
I jumped up and smiled.  
  
Ana: I never been on a motorcycle before..  
  
Mark: Well come on then  
  
I hugged Adam and Rob.  
  
Ana: Thanks again you guys....I couldn't have done it with out you  
  
Rob: Hey no problem sugar  
  
Adam: Yea honey bunch  
  
Mark: Hey you too... that's my daughter you're saying that stuff too  
  
Adam: we know  
  
We all laughed. I followed Mark to the motorcycle. I hoped on and we drove to Gil's house. I got off and hugged Mark.  
  
Ana: Thanks dad....for everything  
  
Mark: No problem...you take care of yourself ok?  
  
Ana: I will....tell Sara thanks for letting me be the godmother to your baby  
  
Mark: I will....bye bye  
  
Ana: bye dad  
  
He drove off....I took a deep breath 


	59. HEIDI!

I opened the door and Jeff came running to me. He hugged me.  
  
Jeff: Ana what were you thinking about  
  
Ana: I didn't mean to worry you or hurt you  
  
Jeff: It's ok...I'm just glad your back  
  
We then kissed.  
  
Ana: Did you see his face....he was shocked and scared of me  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Amy: When I saw the NWO come out... I thought you were going to get hurt  
  
Ana: I knew they were going to come out so I talked to Mark, Adam, and Rob before hand and they were going to take care of it.  
  
Jeff: Yea, but now you have a street match  
  
Ana: I can (Yawn) handle it  
  
Gil: You're tired...we all are....let's go to bed.  
  
Ana: good idea  
  
Jeff: come on sweetie...You can sleep in my bed with me  
  
We kissed  
  
Ana: that was the idea  
  
I giggled and Jeff smiled  
  
Jeff: let's go Ana... time to play  
  
Ana: Jeff!  
  
Jeff: what?  
  
Ana: Not in front of the parent  
  
Everyone laughed  
  
Jeff: I'm old enough to handle myself and play  
  
Gil: Well Jeffery go play but play nice  
  
Jeff: Don't I always  
  
He grabbed my good hand and we went into the bed room. I got my PJ's on and he slept in his boxers. We crawled in bed and faced eachother.  
  
Ana: I love you  
  
Jeff: I love you more  
  
We made out for a couple of minutes and then we went to sleep. I started to have a nightmare about Heidi. I saw Heidi get in the car accident, but it wasn't an accident in my dream. In my dream my mom was the cause of the car crash.  
  
Ana: HEIDI NO!!!!! WATCH OUT! HEIDI!  
  
Jeff heard me and started to shake me.  
  
Jeff: Ana wake up.  
  
Just then Matt, Amy, and Gil came in running through the door.  
  
Ana: MOM DON'T KILL HER!!! HEIDI...PLEASE DONT' LEAVE ME!!!!  
  
Jeff: ANA!  
  
I woke up and bolted up. I put my face in my hands and started to cry. Jeff held me. My head now on his chest.  
  
Jeff: Shh....it's ok....its ok.  
  
Ana: It's not ok..I didn't even get to say goodbye...i miss her so much...why did she have to die?  
  
I just cried as Jeff comforted me. Jeff looked at Matt, Amy, and Gil. He nodded to them that they could go back to bed. After a couple of minutes, I calmed down. I laid there shaking and trying to steady my breathing, but I couldn't sleep. 


	60. GET UP

Jeff fell asleep holding me. I couldn't sleep anymore so I got up and walked into living room. I went to Jeffery's crib adn looked at him. He was so cute and he was sleeping so soundly. I then went and grabbed my coat.I noticed it was 6 A.M...Matt usally gets up at 8 along with Jeff. Gil gets up around 7 along Amy. I wrote Jeff adn the others a note for when they woke up.  
  
Jeff, Gil, Amy,Matt, and Jeffery, I couldn't sleep. I am going to go for a walk. I don't know where I am walking to, all I know is I have to think about some things...Ana  
  
Then I started to walk.. . The whole time I was thinking about Heidi, my mom, Jeffery, Jeff, Mark, Vince, NWO, WWE, Christina.  
  
~~~~7~~~~  
  
Gil and Amy woke up. They went into the kitchen and Gil made a pot of coffee. Amy noticed the note.  
  
Amy: Ana wrote us a note  
  
Gil: What does it say  
  
Amy: It says....I couldn't sleep. I am going to go for a walk. I don't know where I am walking to, all I know is I have to think about some things...Ana  
  
Gil: That doesn't sound to good  
  
Amy: I'm worried about her  
  
Gil: Wake up Matt and I'll wait up Jeff.  
  
~~~~back to me~~~~  
  
Meanwhile I was walking. I don't know how far or how long. I noticed a river and a bench by it. Some one was sitting in it. The hair looked familiar. It was long and blond. I walked up to the bench.  
  
Ana: Is this seat taken?  
  
Adam: It is by you  
  
Ana: ADAM! What are you doing here  
  
Adam: Its so peaceful here in the mornings. Plus I couldn't sleep  
  
Ana: I couldn't sleep either  
  
I sat down next to him and he wrapped his arm around me.  
  
~~~~The house~~~~~  
  
Gil opened up Jeff's door.  
  
Gil: Jeffery get up  
  
Jeff: Dad it's only 7:10 give it a rest  
  
Gil: Ana's gone  
  
Jeff bolted up  
  
Gil: Get dressed and come into the kitchen.  
  
Jeff started getting dressed. Amy opened up Matt's door. She walked up to the bed and sat down. She shook Matt.  
  
Amy: Matt get up  
  
Matt: No mommy I don't wanna go to school  
  
Amy: MATT! GET YOUR BUTT UP!  
  
Matt sat up and planted a big one on Amy.  
  
Amy: As much as I enjoyed that...We have something to worry about  
  
Matt: What?  
  
Amy: Ana's gone...get dressed and come into the kitchen  
  
~~~At the park~~~  
  
We watched the river flow. It was so peaceful and calming. It made all the problems float away with the water.  
  
Adam: you're awefully quiet Ana....are you ok? 


	61. The Kiss

Ana: not really  
  
Adam: Want to talk about it.  
  
Ana: I don't wanna bore you with my problems  
  
Adam: I wanna hear them  
  
Ana: Are you sure?  
  
Adam: Yea I am  
  
~~~~Gil's House~~~~  
  
They all met in the kitchen  
  
Jeff: What do you mean she's gone  
  
Gil: she left a note....it says I couldn't sleep. I am going to go for a walk. I don't know where I am walking to, all I know is I have to think about some things...Ana.  
  
Matt: So she went for a walk....she'll be back.  
  
Jeff: Her note sounds so sad and depressed  
  
Amy: There is no telling what might happen to her  
  
Jeff: Dad you stay here with Jeffery....We'll go find her.  
  
Gil: please find her  
  
Matt: We will  
  
They headed out and looked for me.  
  
~~~~park~~~~  
  
Ana: When I first came here....You all were awesome...I was truly happy for the first time in my life. I had family, friends, a boyfriend and my little boy...Now it seems like I am in a room and the walls are coming in on me....What am I going to do?  
  
I started crying. I looked at Adam and he smiled  
  
Ana: why do you do that to me  
  
Adam: what  
  
Ana: smile....I am trying to be sad here  
  
Adam: what's a smile? ...Is it this  
  
He smiled and then one thing led to another and Adam and I kissed. When I reliezed what was going on...I pulled away.  
  
Ana: What did I just do? Oh my god...I can't do this....I love Jeff....my god what did I do  
  
I stood up.  
  
Ana: Adam...I'm sorry.....I...  
  
I started running through the park.  
  
Just then Amy,Matt, and Jeff saw us and stopped the car.  
  
Jeff: ANA!  
  
I kept running. Jeff was running after me. He caught up with me and grabbed my hand. I turned around and he saw tears in my eyes. He held me.  
  
Ana: I'm sorry...i'm sorry (Falling to my knees) ...I'm sorry...  
  
Jeff still held me  
  
Jeff: there is nothing for you to sorry about  
  
Ana: I'm so sorry...I love you...I didn't mean to hurt you  
  
Jeff: What are you talking about....I love you...you didn't hurt me 


	62. I can't breathe

Jeff: What was an accident?  
  
Ana: Adam kissed me  
  
Jeff: What!  
  
Jeff got up and headed toward Adam. I got up and stood in between them. Matt and Amy helped me. Adam wasn't going to fight Jeff because they were friends. I held Jeff back.  
  
Ana: JEFF KNOCK IT OFF!  
  
Matt: what the hell is going on  
  
Jeff: I thought you were my friend  
  
Adam: I am Jeff  
  
Jeff: No your not... if you were you wouldn't have kissed my fiancé  
  
Ana: It was a friendly kiss.... you know I love you and only you...Adam is just a friend...nothing more.  
  
Jeff: I can trust you.... not him.  
  
He tried to punch Adam, but Matt held him back I started to get dizzy. everything was spinning aorund in circles. Slow at first but then faster. I then had tightness in my chest and I couldn't breathe. I held my chest. Amy looked at me.  
  
Amy: Ana you okay?  
  
Ana: I can't breathe.  
  
Jeff and Adam stopped fighting. Adam took out his cell phone and called 911. Jeff held me in his lap. He gently pushed my hair out of my face. He was trying to get me to calm down and breathe. After 5 minutes, EMT's arrived at the park. They put me on a stretcher and put an oxygen mask on me. Jeff rode with me holding my hand the whole time. He was telling me I would be Okay . Adam, Amy, and Matt took the car and followed us. Matt called Gil. Mark was over at Gil's house talking to Gil when Matt called.  
  
Gil: Hello?  
  
Matt; Hey dad  
  
Gil: Matt did you find her  
  
Matt: Yeah, but we have a problem  
  
Gil: What's wrong?  
  
Matt: Well it's a long story, but to make is short. Adam and Jeff were fighting and then all of a sudden Ana couldn't breathe. We are following the ambulance to the hospital.  
  
Gil: Mark is here now.we'll grab Jeffery and be right there  
  
Matt: okay bye dad  
  
Gil: bye son  
  
Gil and Matt hung up.  
  
Mark: What's a matter?  
  
Gil: Ana's being taken to the hospital. She is having trouble breathing.  
  
Mark: Let's go  
  
They grabbed Jeffery and headed to the hospital. Meanwhile.I arrived at the hospital and the doctors asked questions and did tests.the doctor asked Jeff to leave the room and then he came back in.  
  
Doctor: Ana .I'm going to ask a few more questions.then I will know 100% what you have.  
  
Ana: okay.ask away  
  
Doctor: what were you doing before you had trouble breathing?  
  
Ana: I was trying to break up a fight between my fiancé and my best friend.  
  
Doctor: What kind of stress have you been having lately?  
  
Ana: I guess you could say a lot.My sister just died, I'm getting married soon, I am having trouble with the baby, I have to wrestle my boss in a few days, my best friend loves me. That's why my fiancé and my best friend were fighting, because my best friend kissed me.  
  
Doctor: okay.You can stop there..I can now tell you what you have. 


	63. what do u have

A/N: Hardyz-Lurve-Slave2002 ...Thanks you your input... I will try my best at putting more structure to it. When you said, "I find it almost childish about calling Mark "Dad"....I personally like it..I mean Ana never really had dad...Mark is like a step dad if you will...you can call step dad's dad...so why not MArk....and people have been telling me they love it...so i'm not going to change it but thanks for the suggetion. When you said, " you hardly see people announcing they're pregnant or their partners are on TV if it's real life as well as slowdancing" ...True but you have to relieze this is a story. plus...it was a good storyline... The writer can make things happen in there story that wouldn't really happen. That's why it's call fiction. I'll put more details in my story....at least I will try...thanks again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Doctor: I am 100% sure you have Anxiety disorder  
  
Ana: What is that?  
  
Doctor: It is where you get so stressed out your chest starts to get tight, you get dizzy, and you can't breathe. Now here are some medications for you to get. Please try to relax and stay away from stress.  
  
Ana: Thank you doctor.  
  
Doctor: no problem.sign these and then you can leave.  
  
I signed the forms and got dressed. I then headed to the waiting room with tears still flowing down my cheeks. the only people in there was Jeff, Amy, Matt, Jeffery, Mark, Adam, and Gil. Jeff ran to me and gave me a hug. I sat in a chair with Amy on one side and Matt on the other. Matt was holding Jeffery. Jeff was sitting on the floor with his head in my lap and Adam, Gil, and Mark was standing around us. I looked at Jeff and played with his hair  
  
Mark: We'll don't keep us waiting....what's wrong with you darlin?  
  
Ana: I'd rather not talk about it.  
  
Mark: Young lady...  
  
Ana: What?  
  
MArk: What did the doctor say  
  
I looked at him. I looked in his eyes and I saw anger, pain,worry, and impatience  
  
Ana: OK OK....I have Anxiety disorder.  
  
Amy: What's that?  
  
Ana: That's where I get so stressed out my chest starts to get tight I then get dizzy and I can't breathe.  
  
Jeff had tears in his eyes.  
  
Jeff: I'm so sorry I stressed you out. This is all my fault that this happened to you.  
  
Ana: It wasn't your fault...  
  
I got up and sat on the floor with Jeff. Our hands connected. I looked into his dreamy green eyes and I knew he felt guilty. I didn't want him too though. It wasn't his fault.  
  
Ana: It's just everything that's been happening...its just all been building up and when we were at teh park..it all came out  
  
Amy: What did the doctor give you?  
  
Ana: 2 prescriptions and he said to not get stressed  
  
Jeff: I think I can help with that  
  
Ana: I look forward to it...can we go home now.  
  
Gil: Yea...let's go home...Mark and Adam would you like to join us for lunch?  
  
Mark: Sure...thanks Mr.Hardy  
  
Gil: Call me Gil  
  
Mark: Okay  
  
Gil: What about you Adam?  
  
Adam: No thank you....but thank you for offering.  
  
Adam was heading out but I ran to him.  
  
Ana: Let me walk you out  
  
Adam: Okay Ana  
  
We walked out 


	64. Happiness

A/N: TripleAAA asked me . Have you been really sick with these sickness? Coz their description is so real...some of them yes and some of them my friends have....thanks for teh compliment I hope i keep them real for y'all  
  
  
  
We walked to his cab. I stood there looking at him and holding his hands.  
  
Ana: Adam...I'm sorry about all the trouble I caused between you and Jeff. It wasn't my...  
  
Adam: Ana...You did the right thing by telling Jeff. Y'all are going to be married. You can't keep secrets from him.  
  
Ana: I do like you...but just as a friend...you understand that right?  
  
Adam: Yea...Your my best friend...I love ya girl  
  
We hugged and he entered the cab and took off. I watched the cab until it dissappeared. Just then Jeff's arm wrapped around me. I turned around and looked into those heavenly eyes. I kissed him deeply. Our tounges met and wrapped around eachother. I quietly moaned. We parted and smiled  
  
Jeff: Ready to go home and relax with me?  
  
Ana: You bet  
  
We all hopped in our cars and headed to Gil's house. Jeff and I sat in the back of Matt's car. I laid my head on his lap. I don't know why, but I was finally happy. Maybe the happiest ever. I looked up at him and he stroked my hair and smiled.  
  
Jeff: Why are you so happy all of a sudden?  
  
Ana: Cuz all this made me relieze how much I love you and how much you mean to me  
  
I sat up and I kissed Jeff. I didn't want this moment to end.So i put my arm around Jeff's neck and kissed him more deeply. Matt and Amy looked at us and started laughing.  
  
Matt: Y'all please wait til we get home.  
  
I giggled and sat back down and held Jeff's hand.  
  
Ana: Do y'all smell that?  
  
Amy: Smell what?  
  
Ana: I smell skittles  
  
Jeff: I know....maybe its because i have some in my pockets.  
  
Ana: And you have been keeping them all to your self  
  
I reached over and tried to sneak the skittles out of his pocket. He gently slapped my hand.  
  
Ana: Hey...give me some  
  
Jeff: No  
  
I started to tickle him and he and he started tickling me. Matt's phone rang.  
  
Matt: Hello?  
  
Gil: Mattew what is Jeff and Ana doing back there?  
  
Matt: Wresting for Jeff's skittles.  
  
Gil: Well tell them to knock it off and sit down.  
  
Matt: Okay dad bye  
  
Gil: bye  
  
Matt and Gil hung up the phones  
  
Matt: Hey Jeff and Ana...Dad said knock it off and sit down  
  
Ana: Aww....but I almost had the skittles.  
  
Amy: Jeff be nice...give the girl some skittles.  
  
Jeff: No... What has she done for me latly.  
  
I gave him a shocked look.  
  
Ana: Fine...no more kisses and hugs for you...I'll give them all to Jeffery and um...Rob. 


	65. wanna taste?

I laughed as Jeff's smile turned to shocked. He then gave me the bag of skittles. We got out of the car at Gil's. I smiled and ate all the green ones. I gave the bag back to Jeff and he smiled, but then saw all the green one's were missing.  
  
JefF: Hey all the green ones are gone  
  
Ana: did you want some?  
  
Jeff: yea....how can I you ate all them  
  
Ana: Here you go  
  
I kissed him. Our tounges dancing in eachother's mouths. we pulled apart.  
  
Jeff: Those green ones are good  
  
Ana: Mmm...boy were they ever.  
  
Just then Mark and Gil came up to us with there arms crossed adn tapping there feet.  
  
Ana: May we help you?  
  
Mark: Young lady!  
  
Ana: Yes?  
  
Mark: What do you and that Hardy punk were doing in the backseat  
  
Ana: Jeff before say anything..Yea he said Hardy punk...and to answer your question...he had skittles and wouldn't give me any  
  
Gil: Jeffery? is that true?  
  
Jeff: Yea....but...  
  
Gil: no buts.....you should be ashamed of yourself  
  
Ana: Yea...ashamed  
  
Mark: And as for you young lady...  
  
I pouted and gave him big puddy dog eyes  
  
Ana: I Wuv You Daddy  
  
He laughed and hugged me  
  
Mark: I love you too.  
  
Jeff: I Wuv You Daddy  
  
He gave Gil puppy dog eyes and a pout.  
  
Gil: Doesn't work Jefferey  
  
Everyone including Gil laughed. We walked into the house and had sandwitches. While Mark, Matt,Gil and Amy went in the other room and talked. Jeff and I did the dishes.  
  
Ana: AH!!!!  
  
They all ran into the kitchen  
  
Mark: What the....  
  
I was standing there soaking wet. My clothes sticking tightly to my body. And Jeff was standing there laughing.  
  
Ana: DAD HE SPRAYED ME WITH WATER...NOW I"M WET  
  
Gil: (Laughing) Jeffery Nero Hardy...what did you do that?  
  
Jeff: Um...She's needed to cool off?  
  
Gil: Try again  
  
Ana: I'll tell you why....because he is a mean, purple headed, skittle hogging, nerdbomber.  
  
Everyone starred at me and started laughing...that is all but my Jeff. He looked at me and thought I was serious.  
  
Jeff: Do you really think I am all that stuff? 


	66. love

Everyone started to laugh harder. I shook my head no and leaned over and kissed him. He smiled and kissed me deeply.  
  
Gil: Y'all finish the dishes.  
  
Mark: I better get going...got a long day tommorow  
  
Ana: Okay bye dad.  
  
I kissed him on the cheek and he left. Jeff and I finished dishes. I headed to Jeff's room to change my clothes. Jeff followed me. He helped me take off my clothes and put on some new ones. After I was fully clothed he came over by me and gently pushed me onto the bed. He got on top of me and we started kissing. I moaned as his tounge entered my mouth. There was a knock on the door. Jeff jumpped and fell onto the floor. I sat up and started laughing. Amy came in...  
  
Amy: What are you doing down there?  
  
Jeff: Admiring the view  
  
He got up and looked at me. I was still laughing  
  
Jeff: you done yet?  
  
Ana: No..not yet  
  
I laughed some more and he threw a pillow at me. I stopped laughing  
  
Ana: HEY THAT WAS WRONG!  
  
I started laughing.  
  
Amy: A Jeff I talked to that person you wanted me to call and it's on  
  
Jeff: Great thanks.  
  
Amy winked at me and left. I turned to Jeff.  
  
Ana: What person was she talking about adn what is on?  
  
Jeff: No one and nothing....nothing you need to worry about  
  
Jeff smiled, but I didn't. I had tears in my eyes. Jeff saw that and stopped smiling  
  
Jeff: Ana what's wrong?  
  
Ana: The last time I heard that my boyfriend was cheating on me...he said the same thing  
  
He came over by me and sat down. He took my hand and I pulled away. I stood up and walked to the window. I had tears coming down my face.  
  
JefF: Ana I would never ever cheat on you... I love you too much.  
  
Ana: Really?  
  
Jeff got up and put his hands around my waist  
  
Jeff: I really do love you  
  
Ana: Jeff...I'm sorry I doubted you...I'm sorry  
  
JefF: It's okay....its alright  
  
Ana: no its not....i should trust you with everything i have  
  
Jeff: It's ok...just don't let it happen again  
  
We both laughed and i dried my tears  
  
Ana: okay  
  
Jeff: I wanted this to be a secret until tommorow, but I think I should tell you now. Since we are going back to Raw tommorow...I wanted Amy to call Flair and ask him if you could come with us.  
  
Ana: Really?  
  
JefF: Yes....really...so will you come with us? 


	67. Blushes

Ana: I don't know...I need a little convincing.  
  
Jeff: Oh you do huh?  
  
Ana: Yea....  
  
Jeff went and made sure the door was closed. When he turned around I was gone. He looked around the room and saw me underneath the covers. He laughed.  
  
Jeff: I wonder where she could have gone too.  
  
He went to the end of the bed and crawled under the covers. I giggled. He now was on top of me. I looked into his green eyes and everything just felt right. We closed our eyes and kissed deeply. He then took off clothes and I took off his. We started making love. It was incredible. We hadn't made love ever since Jeffery was born and let me tell you. I missed it. ALOT!!!! When we were done we went and took a shower.  
  
Jeff: so did I convince you  
  
Ana: Boy did you ever  
  
We got dressed and went into the living room. Everyone was watching TV. We picked up Jefferey and tickled him and talked to him.  
  
Gil: you guys were in there for a long time  
  
Ana: we were taking a nap.  
  
Matt: Then y'all must have been talking in your sleep.  
  
Jeff and I looked at eachother and blushed. We then looked at Amy, Matt, and Gil and they had a smile on there faces. I cleared my throat and smiled  
  
Ana: So...um..what you guys watching  
  
Matt: A huh change the subject  
  
I threw a pillow at Matt and he got up and threw me over his shoulder.  
  
Ana: Matt put me down.  
  
Matt: No way...You started it...i'm going to finish it.  
  
Ana: Hey I'm Vanilla....I can and will kick your  
  
Gil: Ana... Don't you even finish that sentence  
  
Ana: So he can pick on an innocent girl like me but I can't say I will kick his...  
  
Gil: Ana!  
  
Matt: You heard the man  
  
Ana: Matt where you taking me...put me down.  
  
Matt: Nope  
  
He started to carry me outside. He threw me onto the big tramplene and got on to it and started jumping on it as I was trying to get up.  
  
Ana: Matt...let me get up  
  
Matt: NO!  
  
Jeff, Amy, Jeffery, and Gil came out and they were laughing.  
  
Ana: Jeff please help me.  
  
Jeff: What was that? I didn't quite hear you  
  
Ana: That's it  
  
I tripped Matt and he fell onto the tramplene. I started tickling Matt  
  
Matt: Hey....I am sapposto win not you  
  
I kept tickling him and he was laughing hard.  
  
Ana: Give up? 


	68. MATT STOP IT

Matt: Never!  
  
I got up and started jumping on it. Matt was laughing and so were the others. I then jumped and did a twist in the air and landed on Matt. I pounded on the mat. 1,2,3  
  
Ana: I win.  
  
Matt: That you did...  
  
Ana: You ok bro  
  
Matt: ya but you won't be.  
  
He started tickling me and I kept laughing. I eventually got up and he did too. We were jumping on it and pushing eachother.  
  
Gil: You two stop pushing eachother some one's going to get hurt  
  
Amy: Yea...Matt stop it  
  
We just kept pushing eachother and then next thing I know. I was pushed off the tramplene and I would've gotten hurt but Jeff caught me.  
  
Jeff: I got you....i'll never let you fall  
  
He put me down and we kissed. Matt got off the tramplene and ran to me  
  
Matt: Ana you ok.  
  
I punched his arm.  
  
Ana: Does that answer your question  
  
I started laughing  
  
Gil: Ok now both of you knock it off  
  
Jeff: let's all go to bed...we got an early flight for tommorow  
  
We all went to our bedrooms and before Matt went into his  
  
Ana: Hey Matt  
  
He turned around and I stuck out my tounge and he started laughing. Jeff pulled me into the room and we started kissing.  
  
Ana: We gotta pack.  
  
Jeff: No we don't  
  
Ana: Jeff....Jeff  
  
But he didn't hear me. He had me lying on my back. He got on top of me and started kissing me. We rolled over and I was on top of him. I got up and looked at him. He was just lying there looking at me and smiling,.  
  
Ana: You are so difficult.  
  
Jeff: I know  
  
I grabbed a bag out of the closed and packed some clothes and other essentials. I looked over at Jeff and he was asleep. I grabbed another bag and packed a white top, black jeans, and his paint and other essentials. I then went on my side of the bed and crawled in. Just then Jeff rolled on top of me and I opened my eyes and there was his green eyes looking down at me with his smile.  
  
Ana: You were awake this whole time  
  
Jeff: Yea...so?  
  
Ana: So I thought you were asleep and I packed your bag.  
  
Jeff: Good...now we can play  
  
He bent down and kissed me. I kissed him back. And yes....we did make love again...*Blushes* ....After that we fell asleep.  
  
~~~~Next Morning~~~~  
  
I was still sleeping when Jeff kissed my lips. I woke up and looked into his eyes.  
  
Jeff: goodmorning sunshine  
  
Ana: Goodmorning...now go away and let me sleep.  
  
Jeff: sorry...you gotta take a shower...we're leaving in 1 hour.  
  
Ana:That's nice...bye  
  
Jeff: Don't make me get Matt in here  
  
Ana: Oh like I am scared of little Matt  
  
Jeff: That's it you asked for it.  
  
. 


	69. Nice Butt

I heard Jeff leave the room...I thought yes now i can go back to sleep. Just then I felt someone lift me up. I open my eyes adn Matt had me over his shoulders.  
  
Ana: Matt put me down.  
  
Matt: NOPE  
  
Ana: MATT!!!!......oo nice butt!  
  
Matt: Thanks  
  
Jeff: Hey that's my brother you're talking about  
  
Ana: I know....now let me go back to sleep  
  
Jeff: Nope  
  
Matt and Jeff took me to the bathroom and Jeff turned on the water  
  
Ana: MATT DON'T YOU DARE PUT ME IN THERE WITH MY CLOTHES ON....I'LL HURT YOU  
  
Matt: is that a threat?  
  
Ana: YEA NOW PUT ME DOWN  
  
Matt: Okay  
  
yea he put me down...right in the shower. I screamed and Matt left. Jeff adjusted it to warm. We took off eachothers clothes and took a shower together. When we got dressed I took my wet clothes and put them on the clothes line outside.  
  
Gil: What happened to your clothes?  
  
Amy: Yea...they look like they been out in the rain.  
  
Ana: Ask Mattie boy over there....  
  
Matt didn't say anything. He just smiled  
  
Ana: He and Jeff thought it would be funny to put me over Matt's shoulders while I was trying to sleep and put me in the cold shower with my clothes on.  
  
Gil: MATTEW! JEFFERY!  
  
Matt: she deserved it...she wouldn't get up  
  
Jeff: Yea dad  
  
Gil: She could've caught a cold now  
  
Ana: Yea Matthew...Yea Jeffery  
  
Matt and Jeff stuck out their tounges. Matt then put me over his shoulders again.  
  
Matt: Wanna go another round  
  
Ana: No thank you  
  
Matt put me down and Jeff came over and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.  
  
Jeff: So who butt do you like more...Mine or Matt's?  
  
Ana: Well I am personally interested in Rob's butt.  
  
Jeff: HEY!  
  
Ana: I am playing...I like yours better  
  
Jeff: Good  
  
We kissed for a long time. Then we went over to Jeffery and said goodbye and that we loved him. We then hopped in the car and drove to the airport. On the plane, Jeff and I talked for a few minutes about what we were going to do when we got there. Then the big rainbow head fell asleep on my shoulders. I just sat there looking out the window. The clouds looked like you were in heaven. I took out my notebook and started writing a poem. 


	70. wishing Clouds

Wishing Clouds  
  
I look out this window As the clouds roll on by Looks like I'm in heaven Wondering what's the time  
  
Wishing this were heaven Wishing among the clouds Wishing Heidi was here as I shed each tear  
  
Heidi why did you leave Didn't you put up a fight I wish I could have said goodbye but you had to go and die  
  
Being stuck here in this plane I wish I was with you today No one knows my pain and that I am going insane  
  
One day I will see you again until that day comes Goodbye my sister I yell as i am wishing among the clouds  
  
I sat the notebook down and wiped away my tears. I just starred out the window and fell asleep. While I was asleep Jeff woke up. He saw my note book and read the poem. He looked at me with tears in his eyes. Just then Matt and Amy walked by and Jeff showed them the poem. They were crying too. Matt and Amy went to go sit down becuase we were coming in for a landing. Jeff put my notebook back and just sat back and watched me sleep. He thought to himself, ' my poor angel...going through all this pain. why won't she tell me anything? i love her so much...i can't lose her'. Just when we landed, I woke up.  
  
Ana:We're here?  
  
Jeff: Yea babe we are  
  
I grabbed my notebook and put it in my carry on. We got off the plane and got our luggage. We then went to the hotel. From the hotel we went to the arena and we caught up with the other superstars. They asked how I'm doing and I told them I was fine. They all wished me luck in kicking Vince's butt. While the superstars were talking, I saw a man sitting in the corner of the room. I walked up to him and sat down right beside him.  
  
Ana: I'm Ana AKA Vanilla and you are?  
  
Ted: I'm Ted AKA Ted.  
  
We laughed.  
  
Ana: So are you new?  
  
Ted: Yea...I debut tonight....I am kind of nervous.  
  
Ana: Don't be...it's fun going out there. I was nervous my first time too, but it gets better and when the fans get to know you and love you...they'll be chanting your name and you will feel great.  
  
Ted: Really? Do you think I will have fans?  
  
Ana: Oh you will trust me...people will love you  
  
Ted: Thanks...you made me feel alot better Ana.  
  
Ana: Well I have to go...i hope to see you later though  
  
Ted: You can count on it  
  
I walked away and walked to Jeff. We headed to Terri. She was going to do our interview.  
  
Terri: Jeff Hardy and Vanilla....thanks for taking some of your time to join us...First I have to ask Vanilla how are you after what the NWO, Vince, and HHH did to you in the steel cage?  
  
Ana: Let me tell you Terri...it's been a long and hard recovery, but I am almost 100% and this sunday Vince will learn not to mess with me...and this sunday the NWO will be gone for good.  
  
Terri: Well good luck...now Jeff Hardy what our your thoughts about people saying you are the next showstopper..  
  
Jeff: Well Terri...it's a honor to be called that, but I am no where near as good as HBK was. HBK was thee best wrestler of all times..  
  
Just then Shawn Micheals walks up. 


	71. Ana meets Ted

A/N: In my story Shawn Micheals...he never joined the NWO okay? And Steph and Eric aren't the Managers at all...okay? okay...plus I notice...hardly no one is reviewing....where are all my reviews at....hook a sister up lol  
  
  
  
  
  
Shawn: Jeff well thanks for the compliment, but you speak as though HBK is dead....Trust me HBK is alive in me...Shawn Micheals. Here's some advice for you..for you match tonight with HHH. During the match HHH will get full of himslef thats when you hit him.  
  
Jeff: Thank you  
  
Shawn: And who's this pretty little lady  
  
Jeff: This is my fiance Vanilla  
  
I held out my hand and Shawn shakes it.  
  
Ana: Nice to meet you Mr. Micheal's  
  
Shawn: Call me Shawn  
  
I nodded.  
  
Terri: So Vanilla are you going out there with Jeff tonight  
  
Vanilla: No Terri...this is something Jeff needs to do on his own...plus Jeff wants me to save up my strength for when I beat Vince in the street fight this sunday  
  
Jeff: And trust me she will win and the NWO will be gone for good  
  
I turn around and kiss Jeff  
  
Ana: good luck sweetie  
  
Jeff smiles and heads for the ring. I stay where I am at and I watch the match on the screen. HHH won the match and when the match ended he kept attacking Jeff. I ran out the back and down the ramp. I pushed Jeff out of the ring. I stood up and I turned around. I am now face to face with HHH. He grabbed my hair.  
  
HHH: STAY OUT OF THIS LITTLE GIRL  
  
I slapped him as hard as I could in the face. This made him more furious. He slapped me back really hard  
  
HHH: HOW DO YOU LIKE IT.  
  
He then grabbed my hair and got me to my feet. He was about to give me a pedigree when Shawn Micheals came out. HHH saw him and he dropped me. I crawled to the outside of the ring and helped Jeff to his feet. I helped him to the back as Shawn and HHH started talking and threatening eachother. I took Jeff to a trainer and got him some ice. I got ice for my face too. I walked him back to the locker room and massaged his back. He fell asleep after a couple of minutes. I put the ice on his back. I didn't want to wake him so I took my ice pack and went to the cafetreia. I saw a table open at the far end and saw no one was in that section at all. So I went and sat down. I put the ice on my cheek and thought about the events that happened.  
  
Ted: Mind if I sit down  
  
Ana: No go right ahead.  
  
Ted sat down. I took the ice off my face  
  
Ted: Man...who did that to you...and are you ok?  
  
Ana: HHH did it and yea i am ok.....but anyways...How did your match go? Did you have fun?  
  
Ted: You were right...I loved it...I faced Steven Richards....and no one likes him...so they rooted for me....it was great...I won.  
  
Ana: That's wonderful...congrats  
  
Ted: Thanks....hey are you sure you're ok? Did a doctor check your cheek?  
  
Ana: I'm fine...just a little bruise.  
  
Just then HHH came into the cafetreia.  
  
Ana: oh no 


	72. HHH attacks

Ted: What?  
  
Ana: Its HHH  
  
HHH saw me and ran toward me. He pinned me up against the wall  
  
Ted: Leave her alone!  
  
HHH: Stay out of this punk  
  
Ana: Ted go get Jeff Hardy and hurry  
  
HHH: Yea Ted get Jeffie Boy  
  
Ted ran towards Jeff locker room... HHH grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder  
  
Ana: PUT ME DOWN  
  
HHH: LISTEN IF YOU INTERFER AGAIN I WILL KILL JEFF AND I WILL KILL YOUR SON  
  
HHH let go of me and I fell  
  
~~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
Ted looked everywhere for the sign on the door that said Jeff Hardy. He finally found it. He opened up the door and Jeff was awake and talking to Shawn Micheals.  
  
Ted: Are you Jeff Hardy?  
  
Jeff: Yea...  
  
Ted: HHH is attacking Ana in the cafeteria.  
  
Jeff , Shawn, and Ted left and ran toward the cafeteria. When they got there...Amy and Matt were already in the cafiteria helping me. They ran to me...I was crying...my shirt was tore, I still had my bruise, and my face was pale. He ran to me and hugged me. I cried on his shoulders.  
  
Ana: Jeff  
  
Jeff picked me up and carried me to the locker rooms. I smiled at them.  
  
Ana:Thanks y'all for being so concerned for me  
  
Matt: no problem  
  
Amy: We love you girl  
  
Ana: I love you too  
  
I went and hugged Jeff  
  
Jeff: Ana...what did HHH do to you 


	73. What's wrong?

Ana: Can we not talk about it...I don't wanna relive it  
  
Jeff: Ana....Please tell me...if I don't know what happened....I can't protect you  
  
Ana: It's you and Jeffery I am worried about  
  
Jeff: Why Ana?  
  
Ana: He said if I ever interfer with his plans again....(crying) he would kill you and Jeffery....I don't wanna lose you or Jeffery  
  
He held me  
  
Jeff: Shh....you won't lose us...I promise  
  
Shawn: I got to go y'all, but don't worry Ana...I will take care of HHH for you...he won't hurt you or your family  
  
Ana: Thank you Shawn....you really are a great person.  
  
Shawn smiled and left. I looked at Ted.  
  
Ana: and thank you for all your help Ted  
  
Ted: No problem...i got to go, but are you sure you're ok?  
  
Ana: I'm fine...thanks  
  
Ted: Okay bye  
  
Ana: Bye  
  
Ted left and Jeff took me back to the hotel. We thought we should go right to bed. While we slept..I had a nightmare. The nightmare was about HHH. I woke up and looked around. Once I relieazed I was in the hotel room with Jeff, I laid back down. I moved closer to Jeff. He woke up..  
  
Jeff: What's wrong?  
  
Ana: Can you hold me til I fall asleep  
  
Jeff: Sure.....You're shaking...are you ok?  
  
Ana: Yes...just hold me  
  
He held me close. I felt safe and comfertable in his arms. I fell right asleep. We woke up at 8 that day. I was pretty much silent. I woke up, took a shower, got dressed, did hair and makeup, called Jeffery, and stood on the patio looking at the scenery. Then I felt some one touch my shoulder. I screamed and jumpped til I was backed up against the wall.  
  
Jeff: Whoa Babe! Its just me....its just me  
  
I looked at him and walked to him. I put my arms around him and hugged him hard.  
  
Jeff: What's going on Ana? Ever since last night...you've been scared....tell me what's wrong  
  
I just started crying. He picked me up and he sat on the bed and sat me on his lap. I laid my head on his bare chest (*sighs* I wish dreams did come true) I kept crying.  
  
Jeff: Ana tell me what's wrong  
  
Ana: I don't want HHH to take you or Jeffery away from me  
  
JefF: Ana I told you that you won't lose us  
  
Ana: How do you know Jeff....how can you know 100% that he won't take you or Jeffery away from me.  
  
Jeff: I am 100% sure because I won't let that happen. I love you and Jeffery too much for that to happen.  
  
Ana: But...  
  
Jeff: Ana...Look at me...nothing is going to happen to me or Jeffery.  
  
He then kissed me. While we kissed he took his hand and wiped away my tears. We broke apart. The was a knock on the door. 


	74. Amy stay with Ana

It was Matt.  
  
Matt: Ready to go?  
  
Jeff: Oh Matt I totally forgot....I'll be right there  
  
He closed the door and walked back to me.  
  
Jeff: Ana...I forgot that The guys and I were going for a guys afternoon out before we go to the arena tonight...so I will be back in a couple of hours  
  
Jeff kissed me and then went to the door. Tears ran down my face  
  
Ana: Jeff......Please be careful  
  
Jeff nodded and left. The guys and Jeff we walking down the hall. Amy was heading the opposite direction.  
  
Amy: Have fun tonight guys  
  
Jeff: Amy....can you do me a favor?  
  
Amy: Yeah sure Jeffy anything  
  
Jeff: Keep checking on Ana for me. She keeps thinking HHH will kill me and Jeffery.  
  
Amy: Sure.....I'll go right now and try to cheer her up  
  
Jeff: Thanks Amy I owe you one.  
  
The men headed out and Amy went to my room. She knocked on the door.  
  
Ana (crying): Who's there?  
  
Ama: It's Amy  
  
Ana: Coming  
  
I went and opened the door. I let her in. She gave me a hug.  
  
Amy: Are you ok?  
  
Ana: I guess i'm ok  
  
Amy: Why you crying?  
  
Ana: I am just scared thats all  
  
I walked over to the window and watched the guys go into the limo and drive off'  
  
Amy: Are you scared about what HHH said to you?  
  
Ana: Yea...I just wish I didn't have to leave today...I am worried about Jeff  
  
Just then the phone ran. I ran to it...hoping and praying it was Jeff.  
  
Ana: Hello?  
  
Ric: Is this Ana Lambert?  
  
Ana: This is her...who's this?  
  
Ric: Ana this is Ric Flair the manager of Raw  
  
Ana: Mr. Flair....how are you doing?  
  
Ric: Good thanks for asking....I have a proposition for you  
  
Ana: And what would that be Mr.Flair 


	75. Flair talks to Ana

Ric: Well....I've noticed you and Vince aren't getting along that well...Well how would you like to transfer from Smackdown to Raw and be a Raw superstar  
  
Ana: Are you serious?  
  
Ric: Yes ma'am  
  
Ana: I would love too....when?  
  
Ric: How would you like to have a tag team match tonight with Jeff  
  
Ana: I WOULD LOVE IT.....THANK U! THANK U! THANK U!  
  
Ric: Can you come to the arena now and sign the contracts and we can talk things over  
  
Ana: Yea...sure no problem....thanks again Mr.Flair  
  
I hung up the phone and ran into the bathroom. I did my hair and make up. Amy was getting very confused.  
  
Amy: Ana what's going on?  
  
Ana: I can't explain right now...i'll call ya'll tonight...love ya bye  
  
I grabbed all my stuff, gave her a hug, and left. Amy was so confused so she called Jeff.  
  
Jeff: Hello?  
  
Amy: Jeff...sorry to interupt your guy thing  
  
Jeff: no problem....is Ana ok?  
  
Amy: That's what I am calling about  
  
Jeff: Amy what's wrong?  
  
Amy: Ana's gone.....I don't know where too...She got a call from Ric Flair..she then said she would call us later...before i knew it she was gone.  
  
Jeff: What?!?!....Oh my god...ok..um...I'll get into the limo, drop by the hotel, pick you up, we'll go to the arena and talk to Ric.  
  
Amy: Okay...i'll be waiting.  
  
They hung up.  
  
Jeff: hey guys I got to go  
  
Matt: Why? What's wrong?  
  
Jeff: Ana's gone....and Ric Flair is the cause  
  
Matt: I am going with you  
  
Matt and Jeff went to pick up Amy. Meanwhile I went to the arena and was talking to Ric Flair  
  
Ric: Glad you could make it  
  
Ana: I wouldn't miss it for the world!  
  
Ric: Well just sign these papers and you will be working for Raw....but this sunday you will still be fighting Vince  
  
Ana: Okay  
  
I signed all the papers. Ric then told me about the tage team match.  
  
Ana: Sounds great....oh and before I go...let's keep this a secret...you never saw me....and if Jeff asks who's his partner...say its a mystery partner  
  
Ric: Will do....see you tonight.  
  
I left and went to the mall to get an outfit. Meanwhile Amy, Matt, and Jeff went to the arena. They went into Flair's office  
  
Ric: Well hello...what can I do for you?  
  
Jeff: WHERE'S ANA?  
  
Ric: How would I know? 


	76. Jeff attacks Flair

Jeff walked up to Ric and grabbed him by the shirt and had him up against the wall.  
  
Jeff: Don't play with me Flair.....NOW WHAT DID U SAY TO HER!  
  
Matt and Amy came up to Jeff. Amy put her hand on his shoulder and Matt held Jeff back.  
  
Matt: Bro...calm down! This isn't going to help....we'll find her.....don't worry  
  
Jeff let go of Ric Flair.  
  
Ric: Just for that outburst....tonight you have a tag team match with HHH and Brock Lesner! And you will have a mysery partner...now get out of here before I get angery.  
  
Amy: Jeff come on  
  
They started to leave.  
  
Ric: by the way ....she said something about shopping  
  
Jeff and Matt: The Mall  
  
Amy: Let's go  
  
They went back to the limo and headed to the mall. Meanwhile...I wasn't at the mall anymore. I had went back to the arena to go to my new private locker room and stretch. I decided to call Jeff's cellphone.  
  
Jeff: Hello?  
  
Ana: Hey baby  
  
Jeff: Ana....where in the blue hell are you?  
  
Ana: I can't tell you that right now, but I will tell you tonight.  
  
Jeff: Ana....what did Flair say to you today?  
  
Ana (thinking of something): um...Mr.Flair....um ...he said he appologizes for HHH's attack and he said that I am welcomed back anytime I want and that when I do...I will have security.  
  
JefF: That's it?  
  
Ana: Yea.....hey listen I have to go but we'll talk again tonight...love ya  
  
JefF: Ana  
  
Ana: bye  
  
I hung up  
  
Jeff: ANA!......DAMN!  
  
Matt: what did she say?  
  
Jeff: she wouldn't tell me where she is....she said we'll find out everything tonight.  
  
Amy: Speaking of tonight we better head back to the hotel and pick up our gear. Then head back to the arena  
  
They got into the limo and went back to the hotel. Matt and Amy went to their rooms and Jeff went to his. Jeff got his stuff together and then looked around the room. He sat there picturing him and me hugging. He snapped out of it when he heard a knock on the door. It was Matt and Amy. Jeff looked back one more time and then walked with Matt and Amy to the limo. The limo took them to the arena. Matt,Amy, and Jeff got changed and Jeff put on his paint.  
  
Jeff: I hope my mystery partner is good. HHH and Brock are a strong force.  
  
Matt: well Amy and I will will be out there talking to JR and King....if we see you're in trouble...we'll help you out  
  
Jeff: Thanks  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
Jeff: come in  
  
Guy: You're on in 5  
  
Jeff: Thanks  
  
Matt: Let's go bro  
  
Amy, Matt, and Jeff walked to curtain. Amy's music went on and Matt an AMy walked out. The crowd loved them. They went and sat down with JR and King. Jeff's music went on and he went out there and did his thing and walked to the ring. Ric Flair then appeared on the screen. 


	77. Brock kisses Ana

Ric: Hello Ric Flair here...... I am here to introduce Jeff Hardy's mystery partner. Moving from Smackdown to Raw...here's his partner....VANILLA.  
  
My music went on and I ran out. I looked great in my new outifit. I danced to the left and then to the right. The crowd was screaming my name. I saw Jeff's face and he was smiling. I looked over at the announcer's table and saw Matt and Amy standing up smiling. I ran down the ramp and into the ring. When I got into the ring I ran to Jeff and we hugged and kissed.  
  
Jeff: Is this why you wouldn't tell me where you were?  
  
Ana: Yea...I wanted to surprize you  
  
Jeff: Well I am surprized  
  
We kissed again, but stopped when HHH's music came on.  
  
Ana: WE'RE FACING HHH?  
  
Jeff: Yea and Brock Lesner  
  
Fear struck my eyes as I saw HHH, Paul Heyman, and Brock Lesner coming down the ramp. Jeff saw it in my eyes and he gently used his hand to move my face so I was looking at him.  
  
JefF: Listen Ana....Don't be afraid....be strong...you can do it...i love you very much  
  
Ana: and I love you.  
  
Just then HHH pushed Jeff out of the way and he attacked me. The ref made Jeff go to the corner and Brock go into his corner. HHH kept kicking me and kicking me. I was trying to get to the ropes. He bend down and was going to pull my hair, but I kicked him in the....yea you guessed it....I kicked him in the nuts. He went down to his knees. I tried to crawl to the corner and tag in Jeff, but HHH got to me and pulled me away. He grabbed my hair and was about to pedigree me, but I lifted my upper body and threw him over. He landed hard on the mat. I went up to the top rope and did a Swanton Bomb on HHH. I covered 1,2..kick out. I crawled to Jeff and tagged him in. Jeff started attacking HHH and Jeff even made HHH bleed on his forehead. HHH clotheslined Jeff and tagged in Brock. Brock threw Jeff into my corner and I slapped his hand. The ref made Jeff get out of the ring and I entered the ring. Brock smiled and slowly walked over to me. I slapped him real hard. It didn't even seem to phaze him. He grabbed my hair and then kissed me roughly. He pulled back and I kicked him in the balls....i kick all the guys there because that's there weak spot. Brock held his balls as I got on the top rope. Paul saw what I was going to do and so he ran to where I was and he pushed me off the ropes. I fell and hit my head on the mat hard. The ref came and checked on me. The bell rang.  
  
Announcer: And the winner of this match due to a knock out.....HHH and Brock Lenar.  
  
Jeff, Matt, and Amy came in to the ring and kneeled beside me. Jeff held me in his arms.  
  
Jeff: Ana....wake up.  
  
I open my eyes and sat up holding my head.  
  
Jeff: You ok?  
  
Ana: Yea....I'm fine...What happened?  
  
Amy: Paul pushed you off the top rope  
  
Matt: and your head hit the mat...you were knocked uncontious.  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to remember what happened during the match.  
  
Jeff: Ana?  
  
Ana: hmm?  
  
Jeff: can you walk?  
  
Ana: Yea...sure...no problem  
  
I stood up and Jeff put his arm around my waist. The crowd cheered as we walked up the ramp. We went to the back and the trainers checked me out. I was there for about 10 minutes. Jeff, Amy, and Matt had to stay out. The trainer was all done and he looked at me and said.  
  
Trainer: What can you remember about the match?  
  
Ana: I remember I got into the ring and Jeff and I were attacked by HHH.  
  
I put my hand on my head and closed my eyes.  
  
Ana: Um....then I did a Swanton Bomb off the top rope. I tagged in Jeff and um...and some how Brock and I were in the ring. He came up adn kissed me....Um...then....um....I'm sorry I can't remember anything else.  
  
Trainer: its ok...um...you hit the mat pretty hard, so you got a mild concusssion...now the reason you are having hard time remembering some of the things is because you hit so hard...it effected your short term memory alittle bit  
  
Ana: Will I have any trouble with remembering in the next few days? 


	78. Brock wants Ana

A/N: Mediah wrote a review to me saying: Out of complete boredom, I sat and read all of this. While there are some funny moments, it is overridded by the poor quality writing and lack of plot or sense. As for that author's note you had about not needing a story to make sense, HUH? A story does need to make sense, have a plot and help the reader understand it. This story needs structure and a thing called puncuation.As for the plot, or what I can distinguish it being, it's your typical mary sue. Girl comes from crap background, meets wrestler, BECOMES wrestler (as if everyone can be) ends up happy forever. I agree with whoever said it, calling Mark 'Dad' does seem childish. And I've never met anyone who calls their step dad, dad. Only if they're the only father they've had and have been around since they were little.This is the kind of story where I admire the author's dedication to finish it and to put their own name on it. Because I sure as hell wouldn't.  
  
Deb  
  
MY OPINION TO HER REVIEW IS: I'M SORRY YOU DON'T LIKE MARK BEING CALLED DAD HOWEVER I AND ALOT OF OTHERS LIKE IT SO I WILL CONTINUE CALLING MARK DAD BECAUSE TO HER, MARK IS THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS REALLY ACTED LIKE A DAD TO HER. I WOULD AGREE WITH EVERYTHING YOU WROTE ON YOUR REVIEW...ONLY IF I WAS PUBLISHING THIS STORY IN A BOOK OR IF I WAS AN OLDER WRITER. THIS STORY HOWEVER IS NOT BEING PUBLISHED AND I AM NOT AN OLDER WRITER...SO I DO NOT AGREE WITH YOUR REVIEW.NOW AS FOR STRUCTURE I KNOW I NEED MORE STRUCTURE, BUT AS I SAID BEFORE I AM WORKING ON IT...SO CHILL.... I HAPPEN TO LOVE MY STORY AND SO DO OTHERS...I DO HOWEVER THANK YOU FOR TAKING YOUR TIME TO PUT DOWN MY STORY AND I THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ MY STORY. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO WRITE ANYTIME....TOODLES.~~~STACY  
  
Trainer: No you shouldn't....now the stuff you can't remember will eventually come to you...just in bits and pieces though  
  
Ana: Okay....thanks  
  
Trainer: Make sure you take some aspirn and take it easy for the next couple of days  
  
Ana: I will  
  
I walked out and walked to our locker room. There Amy, Jeff, and Matt were. Jeff jumpped up and we hugged. I laughed as he twirled me around. After he set me on the ground we kissed.  
  
Matt: Oh please....get a room  
  
We laughed as Jeff threw a towel at Matt and hit him right in the face.  
  
Amy: what did the trainer say  
  
Ana: Just a mild concussion and some memory loss.....nothing big  
  
Jeff: Memory loss? Is it serious?  
  
Ana: Na....there is just a few things I can't remember about the match no biggie  
  
Matt: Are you sure?  
  
Any: Yea....so does anyone have any skittles? I need sugar  
  
~~~~In Brock's Locker room~~~~  
  
Paul: Brock what the hell was up with that kiss?  
  
Brock: Paul....I want her...I love her....I kissed her cuz I want her to be mine  
  
Paul: Brock listen to me....she is no good....you have to forget about her  
  
Brock picked up the TV and threw it across the room.  
  
Paul: BROCK! BROCK CALM DOWN! LISTEN TO REASON!  
  
Brock: I don't wanna calm down....I want Ana... I want to kiss her....I want to hug her....I want to make love to her.  
  
Paul: Brock that just isn't possible  
  
Brock: Well Paul....I pay you too make it possible....so do it  
  
Paul: Fine....but don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
~~~Back in Our locker room~~~  
  
Ana: Jeff give it to me  
  
Jeff: Nuh- uh.....its mine all mine  
  
Ana: Don't make me spear you  
  
Jeff: you wouldn't dare!  
  
I looked at him seriously  
  
Ana: Try me  
  
Jeff then gave me the skittle and I ate it with a smile on my face.  
  
Ana: I wouldn't have speared you...just to let you know  
  
Jeff: You tricked me....you little....little..  
  
Ana: Cutie? Sweetie? Sexy thing?  
  
Jeff: Thief  
  
I put my head in my hands and pretended to cry.  
  
Ana: I get knocked uncontious for you and you call me a thief  
  
Jeff: I'm not falling for that fake cry  
  
I look up and smile  
  
Ana: Fine...now if you'll excuse me...I got to go to my locker and get my other bag of skittles.  
  
Jeff: More skittles? Where? give me some  
  
Ana: Nope sorry...  
  
I opened the door and started to walk to my dressing room. Jeff was following me. I started to run and he was chasing after me.  
  
Jeff: Give me those skittles  
  
Ana: No they're mine  
  
I ran into my locker room and opened up my bag and grabbed the skittles. Jeff came in and ran at me. I dodged him and ran out the door. Jeff followed me and I ran right into the man I thought I would never see again. 


	79. the note

He extended his arm out to me. I grabbed his arm and he pulled me up. I hugged him and he twirled me around  
  
Ana: GLEN! (Glen is Kane just if you didn't know that)  
  
Glen: ANA!  
  
Just then Jeff come running up laughing.  
  
Ana: Save me  
  
Glen: From who?  
  
Ana: HIM!....he's trying to steal my skittles  
  
Glen: What skittles?  
  
Ana: These Skittles  
  
I pulled out the bag and Glen took it  
  
Glen: Here I will handle this. Jeff hold Ana's hand and both of you close your eyes and count to 10.  
  
Jeff walked up to me and held my hand. We closed our eyes.  
  
Ana and Jeff: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10  
  
We opened up our eyes and Glen was gone  
  
Ana: He took my skittles...that little...  
  
Jeff: Hey he did us a favor...now we don't have to fight about who's skittles they are  
  
Jeff kissed me and I looked at his eyes  
  
Ana: They were mine  
  
I smiled and kissed Jeff again. He started to kiss me deeper. Our toungues dancing in our mouth's. I pull away and he looked confussed  
  
Ana: I don't wanna get you all worked up...we'll finish this at the hotel  
  
I smiled evily at him and he slapped me on the butt.  
  
Ana: HEY!  
  
He laughed and swept me off my feet. I giggled and he carried me to my locker room to get my bag. When we reached my locker we walked in. On my bag there was a single rose and a note. I picked up the note,  
  
Ana: Jeff...did you send me this?  
  
Jeff: No...what does the card say?  
  
Ana: Ana, Love is in the air I can see it in your eyes We'll be together forever soon Love, Your secret admirer  
  
Jeff took the card and looked at it.  
  
Ana: It's probably from some deranged fan  
  
Jeff: This sounds like some one who watchs you alot....this person might be dangerous  
  
Ana: Well i'm not going to worry and neither should you  
  
Jeff looked at me with worry and concern in his eyes. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. When I pulled back and looked at him. He was smiling  
  
Ana: come on lets go...  
  
I threw the flower in the garbage and grabbed my bag. We went to the other locker room where Amy and Matt were. I set down my bag.  
  
Ana: I'll be right back  
  
Matt: Where are you running off too? 


	80. Jeff's breakdown

A/N: Thank y'all for the wonderful reviews....i didn't think so many people would love my story. Thanks again...u are wonderful  
  
  
  
Ana: To find Glen and get my skittles back  
  
Jeff: Ana.....um....don't go alone...Amy can you go with her?  
  
Before Amy could answer...I said something,  
  
Ana: Jeff....cool it...i will be fine  
  
I looked at Jeff and he was really worried  
  
Ana: Ok...come on Amy  
  
Amy and I left and walked down the halls trying to find Glen. Meanwhile Jeff took the note out of his pocket and looked at it. He threw it in the garbage and punched the lockers. Matt walked over to his younger brother and put a hand on his shoulder. Jeff turned around and for the first time. Jeff was crying and trembling. Matt pulled Jeff into a hug. Jeff cried on Matt's shoulders  
  
Matt: Hey man...what's the matter?  
  
Jeff: God Matt...I'm falling apart  
  
Matt: Jeff...come here and sit down and tell me everything that's on your mind  
  
~~~Meanwhile~~~~  
  
Amy and I were walking down the hallway and we spoted Glen's locker room. I knocked on it.  
  
Glen: Come on in  
  
We walked in and I cleared my throat and tapped my foot  
  
Glen: (smiles) May I help you?  
  
Ana: Yes...i believe you have something of mine  
  
Glen: And what would that be  
  
Ana: MY bag of skittles  
  
Glen: um...your bag of skittles....hmm...what did I do with them...oh yea here you go  
  
He handed me the bag and it was empty  
  
Ana: You ate my skittles  
  
Glen: acually Andrew (Test) did....sorry  
  
Ana: Its ok...i'll just get some more.  
  
Just them a police officer came in.  
  
Glen: may I help you?  
  
~~~meanwhile back iin the locker room~~~~~  
  
Jeff: Ana and Jeffery have made me the happiest man in the world, but I am a failure to them.  
  
Matt: That's not true....Why do you say that?  
  
Jeff: I mean look at Ana's life.... before she met me, she was beaten up by her father and mother and she lost a baby, but when she met me....she has been hurt numerous times, she has anxiety disorder, we nearly killed our baby by fighting, her sister died, her father kidnapped her, attacked her, and she killed her father....What good am I to her if I can't protect her?  
  
Matt: But look at what you have done for her man....you have given her love, a child, you have been there for her through the good and bad times, you make her feel joy, and you now get more skittles, I mean plus who else would dye their hair for you?  
  
They both laugh and Jeff dries his tears  
  
Jeff: yea...she is pretty special....thanks man  
  
Matt: no problem bro  
  
Matt ruffles up Jeff's hair  
  
Jeff: Hey not the hair man....not the hair  
  
~~~meanwhile in Glen's locker room~~~  
  
Officer: Which one of you is Vanilla?  
  
Ana: That would be me....what can I help you with?  
  
Officer: There is a Paul Heyman in the ring and he's calling you out  
  
Ana: Ok tell him I will be right there.  
  
I headed to the door, but Amy grabbed my arm. 


	81. Brock and Ana

Amy: Ana you're not thinking about going out there  
  
Ana: why not?  
  
Amy: If Paul is out there... Brock isn't far away  
  
Ana: Well I am not scared of them and I am sick of these games they are playing  
  
Glen: Be careful...I'll be watching and if anything happens I will be down there in a flash  
  
Ana: Thanks Glen  
  
I walked down the hall.  
  
Amy: I need to go tell Jeff...talk to you later  
  
Amy ran to the locker room...I in the mean time went to the ring. My music hit and I walked down the ramp.  
  
Paul: there she is...Come ANA join us...  
  
I entered the ring and took a microphone.  
  
Ana: You called me out here....so what do you want?  
  
Paul: Well Ana...  
  
Ana: It's Vanilla...not Ana  
  
Paul: well you see i'm using your real name because...this isn't part of the script....this is real...  
  
Ana: Paul get to your point...what do you want?  
  
Paul: did you get the flower and note?  
  
Ana: You sent me that?  
  
Paul: No I didn't...Brock did ....you see Brock wants you.. he has fallen in love with you.  
  
~~~~meanwhile Hardy Boyz locker~~~~  
  
Amy bursts through the door huffing and puffing..  
  
Matt: Amy what's wrong  
  
Amy: Ana....ring....Paul...Heyman....now  
  
Was all she could say, but it was enough. Matt and Jeff ran toward the ring. Amy followed slowly.  
  
~~~~In the ring~~~~  
  
Ana: OH HELL NO!  
  
Paul: He wants you....and he loves you...i can't see why, but I am paid to help him...so he wants to show you how much he loves you.  
  
I felt some one behind me. I turned around and there was Brock. I dropped my microphone and started to back away. Brock walked to me and grabbed my arms. He pulled me toward him and grabbed my butt.  
  
Brock: I love you Ana...  
  
Ana: Let me go  
  
Brock: I want you Ana  
  
I tried to get away but he was too strong, He then kissed me forcefully. Then Paul tugged on Brock's arm.  
  
Paul: BROCK!  
  
Brock: WHAT PAUL!  
  
Paul: LET'S GO! HURRY!  
  
Brock turned around and saw Kane, Jeff, Matt, and Amy coming down the ramp. Brock let go of me and I fell to the mat...just shaking and staring straight ahead. Brock and Paul ran throught the crowd.Jeff was the first to get to me. He shook me.  
  
Jeff: ANA?  
  
I still was shaking and staring straight. A tear came out of my eyes  
  
~~~At the announcers table~~~  
  
On Smackdown...Mark, Adam, Rob, and Shane just turned on Raw.  
  
JR: Ladies and Gentleman...if you are just joining us. Tonight has been an eventful night  
  
King: Everyone here is just speechless at what just happened. 


	82. Aftermath

JR: King,this is just terrible,just terrible.I mean Flair just signed her to Raw tonight and already tonight she has been knocked uncontious and now this  
  
King: Poor girl.She's in shock.She's scared stiff  
  
It showed Jeff and others checking on me. Mark, Adam, Rob, and Shane sat there worried and wondered what was going on.  
  
JR: Let's show a replay of what happened earlier tonight and what happened a few minutes ago.  
  
It showed a replay of Paul pushing me off the ropes and me being knocked uncontious and then it showed Brock kissing me. Then it went back to live. The crowd was cheering  
  
King: Jeff is now carrying her up the ramp.  
  
JR: They are followed by Lita, Matt Hardy, and surprizenly Kane  
  
King: Look how she has her head on Jeff's chest Oh my gosh, Is Jeff Hardy Crying?  
  
JR: Yea he is King  
  
King: JR I think I am going to cry  
  
JR: Oh don't be a baby.we'll be back with an update on Vanilla later in the show  
  
~~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
Mark: Brock is a dead man walking  
  
Adam: How could he do that too her  
  
Shane: That pig Heyman will pay along with Brock  
  
Rob: Chill guys.We'll get them on Sunday  
  
~~~In our locker room~~~  
  
Jeff: Ana can you hear me?  
  
I didn't move  
  
Matt: How are we going to snap her out of it?  
  
Jeff: I don't know  
  
Jeff looked at me and started crying. He put his head on my hand. I felt his tears on my hand. I don't know what happened, but I started to snap out of it. I blinked a few times and I felt my hands were wet. I looked down and there was Jeff. I got one of my hands free and I stroked his hair. He looked up and smiled.  
  
Ana: Jeff don't cry. It's going to be ok  
  
I wiped off his tears with my hand and he smiled. He then stood up along with me and we hugged and kissed. I was still shaking.  
  
Jeff: Are you cold?  
  
I didn't want him to worry anymore...I am sick of everyone worrying about me. Jeff looks like he is going to fall apart. I need to put away my problems about Brock and Paul. I need to start helping Jeff. I can tell he is in pain and he is putting all this pressure onto himself. You're problably wondering how do I know that he is feeling this eay. Well if you looked into his eyes you would know instantly what he was feeling.  
  
Ana: Yea...just a little bit  
  
Matt: Here. You can borrow my jacket  
  
Matt put his Jacket on me.  
  
Ana: Thanks Mattie boy  
  
Everyone laughed exept Jeff.  
  
Ana: Jeff what's wrong?  
  
Jeff shook his head.  
  
Jeff: nothing  
  
With that he kissed my head. I knew he was lying through his teeth, but I didn't wanna push the subject. If I did who knows what would happen. Maybe he might get mad at me. Maybe he might have a huge huge breakdown. I decided I would ask him tonight. Just then my cell phone rang. I picked it up and answered it.  
  
Ana: Hello? 


	83. Flashback

Mark: Hey Darlin!  
  
Ana: DAD! HI! How are you?  
  
Mark: I'm woried about my daughter. Are you ok?  
  
Ana: Dad, I am fine  
  
Mark: You didn't look fine  
  
Ana: I just was in a bit of a shock that's all  
  
Mark: well don't worry about Brock. Come Sunday i'll teach him a lesson he will never forget  
  
Ana: NO! DON'T GOT AFTER BROCK  
  
Mark:Why not?  
  
Ana: BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT. IF YOU GOT HURT I WOULD NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF. SO PROMISE ME YOU WON'T DO ANYTHING  
  
There was a silence  
  
Ana: Dad I want you to promise me . Please do this for me  
  
Mark: Ok i promise, but I am not going to like it  
  
Ana: You don't have to like it dad, but thanks for promising me. Well I got to go, but I will see you Sunday ok?  
  
Mark: Bye babygirl and get some rest  
  
Ana: I'll try. Bye I love you  
  
I hung up. I looked up and I noticed Glen, Jeff, and Amy were gone. Matt was still there.  
  
Ana: where's Jeff and Amy?  
  
Matt: Amy went to go get you some skittles and Jeff said he had something to do.  
  
I moved next to him and he wrapped his arm around me. I don't know why, but he was like a older brother to me. Always there for me and he always made me laugh. I am glad I got to know him. I looked at him and smiled. I then started to laugh.  
  
Matt: What?  
  
Ana: I am just thinking about everything you and I have been through since we met.  
  
Matt: Really? What was so funny about that stuff?  
  
Ana: Come on think about it. I mean think about what you did to me when I was 2 months pregnant and everyone was on there way to Cameron to wrestle and you guys thought it would be fun to introduce me to your dad.  
  
Matt: Can't remember what I did  
  
Ana: Well then let me remind you  
  
~~~flashback~~~  
  
I was meeting Gil for the first time. I was nervous as Hell. I was 2 months pregnant with Jeffrey at the time. I wasn't really showing yet. I looked around and Matt, Amy and Jeff thought it was funny that I was being jumpy and snappy at everyone. I got so frustrated with them on the plane I threw my pillow at Matt because he was laughing the hardest. Matt got up off his seat and threw me over his shoulders. All the wreslters were laughing.  
  
Ana: MATHEW HARDY YOU PUT ME DOWN OR WHEN WE GET TO YOUR DAD'S HOUSE I WILL TELL ON YOU  
  
This made everyone laugh harder. Then Shane Helms, being the comedian he is, pretended to be the Hurricane.  
  
Shane: Citezen Matt, I would advise you to unhand her.  
  
Matt: NEVER! SHE IS MINE!  
  
Ana: HELP SOMEONE!  
  
Shane: I will help you citezen Ana  
  
Jeff brought his CD player and he had the Anthology CD adn so he played "Eye of a hurricane". STAND BACK THERE'S A HURRICANE COMING THROUGH. Everyone laughed and there faces were red as a tomato. Shane ran to us and grabbed my waist and carried me away from Matt. He set me down and stepped in front of me.  
  
Shane: Stay behind me citezen Ana I will take care of this Evil villian.  
  
Everyone was still laughing. I then grabbed his arm and pulled him back. 


	84. Tell Me the truth

Ana: Hurricane, I Mighty Vanilla will take care of him.  
  
As I walked toward him, Jeff grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap. He then kissed me.  
  
Jeff: See you're not so mighty  
  
Ana: oh I'm not huh  
  
Jeff: Nope. You're just regular Vanilla  
  
Ana: In that case, You're sleeping on the couch tonight.  
  
Everyone was laughing still and Adam fell off his chair. I crossed my arms and tried not to laugh.  
  
JefF: Awe baby. I'm sorry  
  
He was pouting and I got up and sat on Rob's lap. He wrapped his arms around me. I kissed him on the cheek. Jeff looked shocked.  
  
Rob: Sorry man. You had your chance. Now she's mine  
  
Ana: I love you Rob  
  
I twirled his ponytail.  
  
Rob: Love you too sweeetie  
  
Jeff's mouth dropped open and everyone was laughing very hard. Then Rob and I got up and Rob got on one knee.  
  
Rob: Will you marry me?  
  
Ana: Yes Rob I will  
  
He got up and I kissed his cheek. Then a shadow fell on me and Rob. I looked up and there was Mark. His arms were crossed and he was tapping his foot. I waved at him.  
  
Ana: Hi dad  
  
Mark: Don't Hi dad me young lady...What's going on?  
  
Ana: Everyone was picking on me and so I came over here and kissed Rob and we are getting married.  
  
Mark looked at me and then Rob. He was going to punch Rob, but I stopped him.  
  
Ana: Whoa dad! Calm down. It was a joke.  
  
Mark: It better be...now keep it down I am trying to sleep  
  
Ana: Yes oh Lord of the Darkness.  
  
He ruffled up my hair and went back to his seat to sleep. I sat on Rob's lap again. Everyone was silent and were looking at us.  
  
Ana: So when's the wedding date?  
  
Everyone laughed and Jeff came over and pulled me up. He pulled me to our seats and he sat me on his lap and put his arms around my waist tightly.  
  
Jeff: You're not getting up off my lap til we land.  
  
Ana: YES SIR  
  
Everyone was laughing.  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
Matt: Oh yea. I almost forgot about that.  
  
I then got up and sat on Matt's lap and rested my head on his chest. He held me close and rubbed my back.  
  
Ana: Matt, when will things turn back to normal?  
  
Matt: Soon I promise.  
  
Ana: Matt, can I ask you a question?  
  
Matt: Sure thing sis  
  
Ana: I want you to tell me the truth. Is Jeff doing ok?  
  
Matt: The truth is...he thinks he is a failure because he can't protect you. He thinks he has ruined your life.  
  
I looked into Matt's face and my face was filled with shock and sadness 


	85. The Colour Of Blue

Ana: How could he thnk that. He has saved me from death and he has made my life worth living. Matt how can I help him?  
  
Matt: Time and love. That's all you need to do to help him  
  
Ana: Well I can give him that.  
  
Matt: I know you can sis  
  
We hugged. Just then Amy came in and dropped the skittles. I turned and looked at her.  
  
Amy: Are you huggin my man?  
  
Ana: so what if I am. What are you going to do about it?  
  
Amy: Fine. Keep him. I will keep your man and your skittles.  
  
Ana: NO! My skittles  
  
I jumped up and ran to her and hugged her. She gave me the skittles. She went over and sat on Matt's lap.  
  
Ana: I will be right back y'all  
  
Amy: Where ya going sis  
  
Ana: I have to talk to Ric about something  
  
Matt: Want me to go with you?  
  
Ana: No you stay here and make out with Amy  
  
I laughed and went to Ric's office. I knocked on his door.  
  
Ric: come in  
  
I walked in. He smiled and stood up.  
  
Ric: Ms. Lambert how are you doing?  
  
Ana: Okay. I came to talk to you about something.  
  
Ric: And what would you like to talk about?  
  
Ana: I was wondering if for a couple of weeks I could just valet for Jeff and not wrestle.  
  
Ric: Sure, but may I ask why?  
  
Ana: Well Ric to be honest. I am sick of getting hurt, I am sick of being kissed by a deformed pervert, I am sick of wrestling men twice my size, and I am just worn out.  
  
Ric: I understand. I'll give you 2 weeks of valeting and interfering and when you get back you'll start to wrestle woman.  
  
Ana: Thank you Mr.Flair  
  
I shook his hand and started walking toward the locker room. I went in there and Amy and Matt were making out. I laughed as they continued. I crawled into the corner and started writing a song about Jeff.  
  
The Color Of Blue  
  
i have always wondered  
  
how it can be done to pick the one  
  
who's gonna be my lover for life,my baby  
  
be there to hold me through the night  
  
when it happens you can see it in his eyes  
  
they tell no lies  
  
brighter than the sky in july,my baby  
  
cooler than anyone i've known  
  
  
  
Chorus:  
  
the colour of blue  
  
reminds me of you  
  
i never see grey green black  
  
you're true  
  
the colour of blue  
  
no other will do  
  
in my heart i only feel the colour of blue  
  
  
  
i say if you ever felt the way i do then lucky you  
  
so never go for less than a perfect thing  
  
seek and then hopefully you'll find  
  
there's a rhythm and a rhyme you've gotta find it  
  
then you'll see  
  
cos baby we can go on all night just dancing  
  
doin' it till the break of dawn  
  
  
  
Chorus:  
  
the colour of blue  
  
reminds me of you  
  
i never see grey green black  
  
you're true  
  
the colour of blue  
  
no other will do  
  
in my heart i only feel  
  
the colour of blue  
  
in the rainbow i can see colours of misbelief  
  
there is only one for me and it will forever be  
  
Chorus:  
  
the colour of blue  
  
reminds me of you  
  
i never see grey green black  
  
you're true  
  
the colour of blue  
  
no other will do  
  
in my heart i only feel  
  
the colour of blue  
  
Just then the light faded and a shadow appeared above me.  
  
A/n: The Colour of Blue is by S Club & I do not own the song and Ana doesn't either. 


	86. pick on me

I looked up and there was Jeff. I jumpped and scream.  
  
Ana: Damn Jeff! Don't ever scare me like that again. Damn  
  
He got on his knees and looked at me.  
  
Jeff: Sorry babe. I called your name and you didn't look up and so I walked over here and you didn't see me. So I stood in your light  
  
Ana: and scared me to death.  
  
Jeff helped me up and hugged me. I tried to calm my breathing becuase I was really scared. I mean wouldn't you be scared if a giant perverted guy stalked you and forcfully touched your butt and kissed you and then your in a room and a shadow pops up. I mean you would be freaked out too. I then remembered I have to be strong and concentrate on Jeff. It's Jeff's turn to be helped and I am going to help him. Oh God his eyes are so hypnotizing. I love this man I really do. I don't ever wanna lose this man ever. I took a couple of deep breaths and I pulled away and looked into his eyes.  
  
Ana: I love you though  
  
Jeff: I love me too.  
  
Ana: Hey that was wrong  
  
Jeff: I know. I love you Ana.  
  
Just then we kissed and as we kissed he grabbed my notebook.  
  
Jeff: what's this?  
  
Ana: give it back. It's a song about you and I don't want you to see it  
  
Jeff: A song about me huh? I need to read this.  
  
He raised it above his head. I stood on my tippy toes but i couldn't reach it. Then Matt put me over his shoulders.  
  
Ana: Hey how come when y'all pick on me, I end up over Matt's shoulders looking at his butt?  
  
Matt: Cuz that way you can't get do anything about it  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Jeff: so let's see what kind of song you wrote about me.  
  
Ana: Jeffrey Nero Hardy I swear if you...  
  
Matt: Hey don't swear. dad doesn't like when people swear  
  
Everyone laughed. Jeff then read it out loud. My cheeks were redder than blood.  
  
Amy: You're seriously red girl  
  
Ana: well Mr. Rainbow head, Skittle boy over there is embarassing me  
  
Jeff: Aww. Sweety no need to sweet talk me.  
  
I laughed and so did everyone else. Matt put me down and Jeff came over by me and gave me my notebook back. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly and kissed him deeply. I pulled back and smiled. Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
Jeff: come in  
  
Ted walked in the door. I walked to him and hugged him.  
  
Ana: Ted how are you doing?  
  
Ted: Good. I just came here to see if you're ok  
  
Ana: I am wonderful. So when is your match against Crash?  
  
Ted: In 10 minutes. How did you know I was going against Crash?  
  
Ana: I found out (I leaned in and whispered) because I am going to valet for you tonight to help get you fans...even though you don't really need help  
  
Ted: Awesome...let's go  
  
Ana: we'll be right back. Um. Just pull up a tv and watch the show and I will bet back later  
  
I kissed Jeff and left. They pulled up a tv and turned on the show. It showed Victoria talking to Flair.  
  
Victoria: I want a challenge Ric  
  
Ric: well tonight you can wrestle Trish and then since Vanilla has 2 weeks off of wrestling. When she comes back you can wrestle her. She is extreme and she is a challege.  
  
Victoria: I look forward to ripping apart Trish and destroying Vanilla. They have no clue who they are messing with.  
  
Ric: Now if you'll excuse me. I must get back to work  
  
~~locker room~~  
  
Jeff: 2 weeks off? What's up with that?  
  
Matt: I have no clue Jeff  
  
Amy: Maybe that is why she went to talk to Ric earlier.  
  
Then they looked at the TV and there I was walking down with Ted. 


	87. Love is in the air

We got in the ring and I raised Ted's arm in the air and the fans went wild. I pointed to Ted and started clapping. When Crash's music went on, I exited the ring. Crash climbed the ropes acting like a big dork. They started fighting. I was pounding the mat cheering Ted on. The crowd was getting in it. I got the crowd chanting "Ted." Ted closelined Crash and went for the cover. 1,2,3... Ted won. I got into the ring and raised Ted's hand and high fived him. I went over and got a microphone.  
  
Ana: First off I wanna say congratulations Ted on winning. I know you will be an awesome wrestler. Now to all my fans out there. As you saw a little while ago, Mr.Flair said I would be off of wrestling for 2 weeks  
  
The crowded booed.  
  
Ana: I know ya'll wanna see me kick some ass, but I'll tell you exactly what I told Ric. I am sick of getting hurt by big, ugly, sweaty guys, I am sick of being kissed by a deformed pervert, I am sick of wrestling men twice my size, and I am just worn out. Plus I wanna spend more time concentrating on my life with Jeff, and my son Jeffrey. Don't get me wrong. I love this business, but right now I need to not wrestle. I will however the 2 week off of wrestling. I will be valeting my friends and I will also come out and talk to JR and King every once and a while.  
  
Just then Brock's music came on. I looked up the ramp and there was Paul and Brock. I got out of the ring and under the ring I grabbed 2 sycamore cane's (i know i spelled it wrong). I re-enter the ring. I gave Ted one and I took one. By now Brock was near the ramp. I then whispered something to Ted. He nodded and left the ring. He went on the side of Brock and attacked Brock with the cane. I dropped my cane and climbed the ropes. I gave the fans my guns and then jumped off the ropes and knocked Brock down. I got up and grabbed my cane off the mat and me and Ted started beating the crap out of Brock. Twelve referees came down and pushed me and Ted back up the ramp. Ted and I were laughing on our way up. At the top of the ramp I raised Ted's hand and the crowd went wild. I looked over at King and JR and winked at them.  
  
King: JR she winked at me  
  
JR: Oh please. She winked at me  
  
I headed backstage and was greeted by Jeff. He ran to me and twirled me around. I kissed him and he kissed me back.  
  
Jeff: You got him good  
  
Ana: I couldn't have done it without Ted.  
  
Ted: Hey I only did what you told me too...I got to go and thanks Ana for everything. I will repay you somehow  
  
I hugged Ted and he walked away. I turned around and looked at Jeff. I walked over to him, closed my eyes, and leaned over. We kissed. Our tongues dancing around and you could feel the passion between us. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. We smiled and I hugged him tightly.  
  
Ana: I love you with all my heart Jeff  
  
Jeff: And I love you  
  
I kissed him again until we heard people coming. We saw the medics rolling a stretcher with Brock on it. He was knocked unconscious. I looked at him with such anger and hate. Jeff never seem me so angry in all my life with him. Then Paul came right behind him. He looked at me with horror. I walk toward him but Jeff held me back  
  
Jeff: He's not worth it baby.  
  
I turn around and kiss him. I loved kissing him. I am going to kiss him every chance I get.  
  
Ana: I wanna go to the hotel room now. I want to spend the night lying in your arms  
  
Jeff: Okay babe your wish is my command.  
  
Ana: Don't worry. You will have you're wish granted when we get there  
  
I grinned evilly at him and he knew what I meant. He swept me off my feet and we went back to the locker room. Matt, Amy, Jeff, and I got into the car and went to the hotel. Jeff and I had our own room. Lucky us. I told him I was going to get freshened up in the bathroom, but I had another plan. The other day me and Amy went shopping. I was embarrassed to ask her this but I needed help. I wanted to find a sexy night gown to wear for Jeff. Since I am not real good at picking out clothes and stuff like that. I asked for her help and she helped me pick out a night gown that went a little past my butt and it was blue. It had purple fur at the bottom and at the neck line. Anyway...I put it on and came out of the bathroom Jeff was on the bed and when he saw me he fell out of bed. I started laughing.  
  
Ana: I take that you like this?  
  
Jeff got up and pulled me onto the bed. He laid on top of me. He kissed me deeply and his hands begin to roam. I push him off a little and he looked confused.  
  
Ana: Before we go any further. Did you put on a condom?  
  
Jeff: Yea I did babe  
  
I smiled and kissed him. We made love that night. Somehow it felt different from all the other times we did it. Was there more love? Was there more passion? Did we just miss eachother and we needed someone to fill the pain? The next day we went to Gil's house to see my baby boy. He was sick with the sniffles. His first cold. I wanted so much to stay there with him and help him through this cold, but I had to leave to catch my plane. Vince is toast I thought to myself. We were at the arena. I was stretching for my match. Everything depended on me. This match decided the fate of the NWO. I knew this and I wanted to get some of the pressure off, so I went in search for dad. I found his locker room, but he wasn't there. I went to the cafeteria and there was Mark sitting at a table with Adam, Rob, and Shane. I ran to the table. Mark saw me coming and stood up. I jumped in his arms and squealed in delight as he spun me around  
  
Mark: Hey darlin how you doing?  
  
Ana: Better now that I am hugging you  
  
Mark put me down and as soon as he did someone wrapped there arms around me and spun me around. I giggled. When that person put me down I noticed it was Adam. I hugged him and kissed his check. I also did the same thing with Rob and Shane. We all sat down at the table. I told them about Jeffrey and also about Brock. Then I told them about how I am feeling pressured and how everything depended on me. This match decided the fate of the NWO and the fate of my friends. They told me no matter what happens they will love me and they would know I tried my best.  
  
Ana: I just hope the NWO, HHH, or Brock doesn't get involved  
  
Mark: If they do, we'll be out there as soon as possible.  
  
Ana: thanks dad  
  
Then a stage hand came.  
  
Stage hand: Vanilla you're on in 5  
  
Ana: Thanks. Well bye guys  
  
I hugged them all and then headed to the ring. The fans cheered my name. Then Vince's music came on and he strutted out. The fans booed him. Vince gave them an evil glare. As soon as he got into the ring we went at it. It went to the parking lot. We were banging eachother up pretty badly. We were both on laying on the ground and we were bleeding. 


	88. CoCo

The ref counted. 1,2,3,4,5 and at 5 I started to get up. I stood up and leaned against the wall. My head was bleeding on the side. I wiped some of the blood away. I saw Vince trying to get up so I went over to him and kicked him in the ribs. He screamed in pain. I went and grabbed his head. As he slowly got up I rammed his head into a car window. He fell to the ground and I covered him. 1,2,3. I just laid there on top of him. The next thing I knew I was being pulled up by my hair by Brock Lesner. Paul Heymen was yelling at Brock to hurt me bad. The next thing I knew the pressure was gone from my hair and I dropped to the ground. Someone then helped me up. I saw a a woman about my age standing in front of me. I shook her hand.  
  
Ana: thank you who ever you are.  
  
CoCo: I'm Sara Celeste Hanson but everyone calls me CoCo  
  
Ana: Well CoCo how can I repay you?  
  
CoCo: You already did  
  
Ana: How did I repay you? I just met you?  
  
CoCo: You know Ted?  
  
Ana: Yea, He's my friend  
  
CoCo: Ted's my brother. He's told me all about you  
  
Ana: Yea. Now I see the resemblance.  
  
I then tried to walk, but stumbled. She caught me.  
  
CoCo: Let's get you to a trainer.  
  
Ana: Thanks for everything.  
  
CoCo helped me to the trainer. The trainer checked me out. The trainer told CoCo and anyone out in the hallway to go away so he could work so they all did. I kept thanking her over and over. She said it was nothing and she thanked me for taking care of her brother. I told her to come to my locker room after the show adn we would go out and do something. Anyway...The trainer examined me and put a cast on my knee, a bandage on my forhead and that was it.  
  
Trainer: Well Ms. Lambert, you did quite a number on your knee.  
  
Ana: I know it hurts like hell  
  
Trainer: I'm sorry, but you can't wrestle for about 2 weeks and you can't do anything extensive with your knee. If you do it will end your career  
  
Ana: Are you serious? How did this happen?  
  
Trainer: When your knee was slammed into the concrete was what pretty much did it. Now here is a presciption for pain killers and here are some crutches. Use them at all times for the next 2 weeks.  
  
Ana: Okay thank you for everything.  
  
I crutched my way out of the room. I was hungry so I went to the cafiteria. Low and Behold everyone was mostly in there. Rob, Adam,Shane,Jeff, Matt,Amy, Mark, Ted, CoCo,Rock, Y2J, and others. I crutched my way to them. Jeff saw me and got up. He ran to me and hugged me. He helped me to a chair. Everyone was looking at me.  
  
Ana: Hi y'all. I won. The NWO is gone  
  
Adam: Yea baby. That's my girl  
  
Mark: no that's my girl  
  
Jeff: Excuse a muah...She is MY girl  
  
Mark: Girl. What did you do to your knee?  
  
Ana: When I was fighting Vince my knee hit the concrete. The trainer said that I can't wrestle for about 2 weeks and I can't do anything extensive with your knee. If I do it will end me career as a wrestler.  
  
Jeff put his arm around me and kissed my cheek. Just then CoCo and Ted walked up. I slowly stood and hugged Ted. I then limped to CoCo and hugged her.  
  
Ana: Thank you again for saving me from Brock. I don't know what he would have done if you weren't there  
  
Mark: What's this about Brock?  
  
Ana: Didn't you watch my match?  
  
Mark: Well you see darlin...um...We just started talking and we kind of forgot about your match. Are you mad?  
  
Ana: No not really. I am just glad CoCo came out and saved me from Brock and Paul before he could hurt me.  
  
Rob: What do you mean? What did Brock and Paul do? 


	89. mom?

Ana: Well after my match Brock and Paul came and Brock grabbed my hair and pulled me up. He was going to hurt me bad because Paul was telling Brock to finish me off and hurt me very badly. CoCo came and hit him in the head with a chair and saved my life.  
  
Everyone smiled at her.  
  
Shane: Anyone who saves a friend of ours is a friend to us.  
  
CoCo: Thank you Mr.Helms  
  
Shane: Call me Shane  
  
She nodded. I looked at Jeff. It was time for his ladder match with Mark.Mark's first ladder match. I followed him to the curtain. We got into a small fight because of my knee. He said for the next 2 weeks I will be staying at Gil's house. I fought with him on it but eventually I gave in.He was worried about me going out there. I told him to relax and that I was just going to sit and talk to JR and King. Jeff's music hit and he went out there and did his thing. I crutched my way to the anouncer's table and King helped me sit down. Mark then came out and they went at it.  
  
Ana: Thank you King. That was thoughtful of you  
  
King: No problem. What's my reward.  
  
I lead to him and kissed him.  
  
King: WOW-WEE!!!!!  
  
I had to smile. King always had such entusazem and plus he was always horny and looking for girls with "puppies". I sat there and watched Jeff wrestle Mark.  
  
JR: So Vanilla. Tell us about your knee  
  
I told them the whole story  
  
JR: So what has Jeff said about your knee?  
  
Ana: I was sapposto valet for Jeff for the next 2 weeks, but being the man he is. He has forbidden me to come to the arena. He is forcing me to go back home and rest my knee  
  
JR: Maybe that's a good idea and then when you come back you will 100% and plus a good side is you can see your son and spend some time with him  
  
Ana: Yea. He has a cold so it will be good to help him get better  
  
King: Well I hope he gets better  
  
Ana: Thank you. I...  
  
Just then a messanger came to me and handed me a peice of paper. I opened it and read it. I told them I had to go and I got my crutches and King helped me up. Mark and Jeff stopped for a couple of seconds and then went back to fighting. I crutched my way to the parking lot.  
  
Ana: Hello? Mom are you here?  
  
My mom stepped out of her car. She walked up too me. She looked terrible. You know weak and pale. She looked so skinny and fragile. Something was wrong, but what was it? She looked me straight in the eyes and tears were forming in them.  
  
Mom: Hello Ana. It's been a while.  
  
Ana: Yea it has. What are you doing here mom?  
  
Mom: Ana. I'm dying from cancer. I wanted to tell you some stuff before I die. Can we go somewhere and talk?  
  
Ana: How do I know you won't kill me or kidnap me  
  
Mom: Ana I don't. Trust me. Everything I did to you was because if I wasn't mean to you or did what he told me to do. He would have hit me and killed me.  
  
Ana: Yea well I was the one he beat up, the one he tried to kill.  
  
My heart was staying don't do it Ana. She will just end up hurting you. My head was saying go for it. Live for the Moment.  
  
Ana: Ok mom let's go to get a coffee and talk.  
  
I got in her car and we drove to a near by coffee house. I decided to quickly call Amy and tell her what's up so no one worries. Even though they will.  
  
Amy: Hello?  
  
Ana: Amy it's Ana...Listen I am with my mom right now  
  
Amy: WHAT!!!  
  
Ana: No No listen I am ok. I will be fine. Cover for me. Don't tell my dad, Jeff, or Matt. Dad would be too overprotective and Jeff and Matt would have a cow. 


	90. Twin Brother

Amy: Ana I can't do that  
  
Ana: Amy come on please  
  
Amy: Nope sorry.  
  
Ana: Fine bye.  
  
I hung up the phone and slammed it on the table  
  
Mom: Dad? Sweetie your dad is dead  
  
Ana: Mom he was never my father at least not to me. There is a guy named Mark Calloway. He treats me like i'm his real daughter. He calls me Darlin and I call him dad because that's what he is.  
  
Mom: I am so glad you found some one like that.  
  
Ana: So what did you wanna tell me mom.  
  
Mom: Ana. Gosh where do I start?  
  
Ana: Start at the beginning.  
  
Mom: Okay (takes a deep breath)When you were born, You weren't the only baby I had. You see I had twins. You and your brother. Your father and I could only afford to keep one baby. So since it was my choice, I kept you. Your brother was adopted by a nice family. I talk to him alot. He knows all about you. He even works with you.  
  
Ana: Hold up. Hold up. Now you are trying to tell me I have a twin brother and he works with me?  
  
Mom: Yes sweetie. His name is Matthew Hyson also known as  
  
Mom and Ana: Spike Dudley  
  
I looked at my hands at the table.  
  
Ana: If he knew about me. Why didn't he ever come and talk to me or tell me anything  
  
Mom: Because...honey we asked him not too. I am so sorry. Your father and I ruined your whole life. I am sorry.  
  
She started crying. I went and put my arm around her and tried to calm her down. Just then my cell phone rang. It was Matt, Jeff, and Mark grabbing for the phone all wanting to yell at me.  
  
Ana: Hello?  
  
Mark: Young lady!  
  
Ana: Hi dad. How you doing?  
  
Mark: What the...  
  
Jeff: Babe what are you thinking? Matt! OW!  
  
Matt: Girl Are you nuts  
  
Ana: Dad, Jeff, Matt calm down. I will be fine  
  
Mark: Young lady. You come back right now  
  
Ana: Sorry dad you're breaking up.What did you say?  
  
I then hung up the phone and turned it off.  
  
Ana: They never give up.  
  
Mom: Who is Jeff and Matt?  
  
Ana: Jeff is my fiance and Matt is his brother who is like a brother to me.  
  
Mom: well it sounds like you are very loved and I am glad some one showed you love.  
  
Ana: Mom. How long did the doctors say you have?  
  
Mom: About a month. That's why I decided to find you and tell you about your brother and tell you I am sorry for not giving you the childhood you deserved.  
  
I hugged her and told her I forgave her. I gave her my cellphone number and kissed her goodbye. I took a cab back and headed right to the ring. When I got in the ring, I grabbed a mic.  
  
Ana: Will Spike Dudley come out here now  
  
Spike's music came on and he came out with a confussed face on. He entered the ring. He grabbed a microphone.  
  
Matthew: Why did you called me out here  
  
Ana: Like you don't know. You've kept the secret from me all this time. You never told me.  
  
Matthew: I don't know what you're talking about 


	91. Family

A/N: sorry about not posting as fast as I am. I still am having arm trouble, but I am working on finishing this story. I will write a total of about 110 chapters for this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ana: The people censored my word out) Bull#$@$! (Crying now) I TALKED TO MOM TODAY. SHE TOLD ME HOW YOU KNEW ALL ALONG YOU ARE MY TWIN BROTHER. HOW DARE YOU KEEP SOMETHING LIKE THIS FROM ME ALL THIS TIME!  
  
Matthew: She told you? Father and mom told me never to tell you. I'm sorry. I really wanted to tell you. Really I did. I wanted to tell you more than anything in the world. Please forgive me sis.  
  
I looked into his eyes and tears were forming. I knew he was sincere  
  
Ana: I forgive you.  
  
We hugged and the crowd went wild.  
  
Ana: We really are twins. You look so much like me, but you don't have skittle colored hair.  
  
Matthew: I don't think I would look good as a rainbow head  
  
We laughed as we walked backstage. We got to his locker room and he helped me sit down.  
  
Matthew: I am so glad the truth is out now  
  
Ana: I know. To know I have a brother and better yet a twin!  
  
Matthew: I bet Heidi will be happy when we tell her  
  
I looked down and my smile had faded. He came and put and arm around me.  
  
Matthew: What's wrong?  
  
Ana: I guess mom never told you. Matthew sweety. Heidi's dead. She died a couple of months ago in a car accident.  
  
Matthew: Oh no...and Heidi never knew about me. She was just like you. She was cluless about me  
  
Ana: Well I know Heidi would be proud of you. Just like I am  
  
We hugged and then all of a sudden the door bursts open. Mark, Matt, Jeff, and Amy came in. I smiled at them.  
  
Ana: Hey guys. How ya doing? Doing good?  
  
They just stood there frowning down on me. Matthew helped me stand up. I took my crutches and leaned on them.  
  
Ana: May I help you?  
  
Mark: Young lady. I should give you a wack acrossed the butt.What in the hell is wrong with you?  
  
Jeff: Ana you could have been kidnapped  
  
Matt: Or worse yet killed  
  
Ana: No. You don't understand. My mom couldn't hurt me even if she tried  
  
Amy: Why do you say that?  
  
Ana: Cuz she is dying from cancer. She only has a month left  
  
Matthew: Mom's dying? Why didn't she tell me?  
  
Ana: I don't know, but we talked and worked everything out and I now can build on this family of ours. You and me and mom. God it feels so good to have a family now.  
  
Mark: You always had a family. You were our family  
  
I looked at him and he looked alittle hurt. I hugged him.  
  
Ana: You're right and I am so glad to have a loving, FORGIVING father like you. You would never hurt me cuz you love me  
  
Jeff: Oh no here it comes  
  
I gave him and innocent smile and puppy dog eyes. 


	92. Married soon

A/N: So there is no mix up matt is matt hardy matthew is spike  
  
  
  
  
  
Mark: Sorry, but when we get to the hotel, You are getting a few whacks on the butt.  
  
Matthew and I smiled.  
  
Matthew: Your not going to touch my sis  
  
Ana: Yea you're not going to touch me  
  
Mark: We'll see about that later  
  
Mark then left the room with an evil grin on his face. I knew he was going to do it. He always gets what he wants and he wants to whack my butt a few times. He's not afraid to give me what I've got coming. I shook my head.  
  
Ana: That man is impossible. He wouldn't spank me, would he?  
  
Jeff came over and wrapped his arms around me.  
  
Jeff: Yea he would. He's the Undertaker, but don't worry. When he is done,I'll make it better  
  
Ana: I look forward to it before my plane leaves for North Carolina.  
  
Matthew: North Carolina? Why you going there?  
  
Matt: We are forcing her to go there for 2 weeks to rest up her knee.  
  
Ana: JEFF I HAVE THE MOST AMAZING IDEA  
  
Jeff: What is it dear?  
  
Ana: When I come back in 2 weeks. Let's get married on the show!  
  
Jeff: That sounds like a good idea. I am up for it.  
  
I kissed him and everyone in the room went "AWW!!"  
  
Jeff and Ana: SHUT UP  
  
We all laughed.  
  
Ana: I am going to tell Ric right now.  
  
I kissed Jeff again and crutched my way to his office. I knocked on the door.  
  
Ric: COME IN  
  
I walked in and he smiled and stood up.  
  
Ric: Let me tell you I am very proud that you beat Vince at his own game.  
  
Ana: Yea. I loved it, but that's not what I came here for.  
  
I looked around and saw a camera looking at us. That means everyone will know what we want to do. Good.  
  
Ric: What may I ask did you come here for then?  
  
Ana: well since I have to take 2 weeks off for my now seriously injuried knee. I was wondering when I come back in 2 weeks if Jeff and I could get married out in the ring?  
  
Ric: That's a wonderful idea. In 2 weeks you and Jeff shall be married live in Austin, Texas.  
  
Ana: Thank you Mr.Flair. You are awesome.  
  
Ric: I know. Ain't I  
  
Ana: Your also handsome  
  
Ric: Yes i know  
  
Ana: You also have an ego  
  
Ric: yes I...wait. Hey I don't have and ego  
  
I smiled, winked, and left. I went to the men's locker room. I knocked.  
  
Ana: Are y'all dressed? wait if your not stay that way cuz i am coming in.  
  
I heard laughing. I walked in and there was Rob, Adam, Shane, Mark, Matt, Jeff, Matthew, Rey, John Cena, Andrew, and more. They all had pants on. Some had shirts on, but not all. Adam was one of them. I went over and sat on his lap. I put my head on his chest and shoulders and took my fingers and made circles on his chest.  
  
Adam: hey girl that tickles.  
  
Ana: Sorry what did you say. You said keep going..okay  
  
I kept doing it and we all laughed.  
  
Matthew: What's wrong sis? 


	93. WHOOPING TIME

Ana: Nothing. I am just tired. It's been a very long day.  
  
Jeff: Did you wanna go to the hotel sweety?  
  
Ana: Could we?  
  
Jeff: Sure come on.  
  
Jeff tried to get me up, but Adam wouldn't let go  
  
Adam: Excuse me you are not taking my girl away from me.  
  
He held me closer and kissed my forhead. He then let go. Jeff and I headed for the door.  
  
Ana: See y'all in 2 weeks.  
  
Matthew got up and hugged me.  
  
Matthew: Bye sis see you soon  
  
Mark: You'll see me tonight when I get to your hotel room to give you a much needed spanking  
  
Ana: Let's see if you can unlock the door first  
  
We all laughed.  
  
Mark: Trust me I can get in there  
  
I pouted as Jeff and I left the male laughing locker room. We stopped by the woman's locker room and said goodbye to them. Amy couldn't stop crying, but hey she is sensitive. Jeff and I went back to the hotel room. I got my pj's on and Jeff stayed in his clothes. There was a knock on the door. Jeff went and unlocked it.  
  
Ana: JEFF DO NOT ANSWER THAT DOOR. IT'S MARK GETTING READY FOR SOME WHOOPING  
  
It was too late. He opened the door and there was Mark.  
  
Mark: Thank you Jeff.  
  
Jeff: Well I'll leave you two to your business and I will be back to make you feel better  
  
Ana: Jeff don't leave me with him  
  
Mark: It's not going to hurt that bad. We should be done in 10 minutes  
  
Jeff: Okay Mark. Bye sweety  
  
Jeff up and left. I looked at Mark.  
  
Ana: You're not really going to spank me are you daddy?  
  
I pouted and gave him big, watery puppy eyes.  
  
Mark: Just a whack or 2. You deserve it.  
  
I got up and limpped toward the door, but Mark picked me up and put me across is lap.  
  
Ana: DAD! DON'T YOU DARE SPANK ME!  
  
Too late again. WHACK!  
  
Ana: Oww...Dad stop!  
  
Mark: That was for meeting with your mom. This is for not telling me where you were going  
  
WHACK!  
  
Mark: And finally this is for thinking about doing something like that again  
  
WHACK! WHACK!  
  
I had tears coming down my face. He sat me up on his lap.  
  
Ana: If I weren't hurt and if I didn't have pain killers. I would kick you were the sun don't shine!  
  
Mark: Aww...That didn't hurt that bad  
  
Ana: Yes it did. You big,no good, JERK!  
  
I got up and was about to walk away, but he pulled me back into his lap.  
  
Mark: Come on darlin. You know you can't stay mad at me  
  
Ana: Go away I hate you. You had no right to touch me let along spank me!! 


	94. Ana Sinks Into Depression

Mark: Aww...Darlin look at me. I did this because I love you and when I heard you were with your mother. I went crazy. I smashed a locker and I yelled my head off thinking she was going to hurt you or even worse kill you. I couldn't bear that if that happened. You are my daughter and I love you very much. I only did this to punish you for making me go crazy and worry about you. Do you understand that?  
  
Ana: Yea I do, but it still hurt  
  
Mark: Well darlin. It's not sappose to feel good you know.  
  
I hugged him and he tucked me in underneath the covers. Just as he did Jeff came back in. Mark kissed my forhead.  
  
Jeff: So did she learn her lesson?  
  
Mark: I think I got my point across.  
  
Ana: Yea right across the butt  
  
We all laughed and Mark left. Jeff came over and sat on the bed next to me and held my hand.  
  
Jeff: Did he hurt my baby?  
  
Ana: Yea he did. Do you think you could make everything feel better?  
  
He leaned down and kissed me deeply.  
  
Jeff: How's that for a starts.  
  
Ana: I felt the pain go away for a minute.  
  
JefF: Good. More is too come. Stay here I will be right back  
  
With that he kissed me one more time and went into the bathroom. After 2 minutes, he came back out wearing only his boxers. He pulled the covers off to the edge of the bed, got on top of me and we started out kissing. It went further than that, but I don't give details. Let's just say he sent my head spinning and my pain away. The next day we were at the airport terminal. I was crying and he just held me and whispered soft words to me. It seemed to calm me down just a little.  
  
Ana: I am going to miss you  
  
Jeff: And I will miss you  
  
Ana: Don't make me go. Please let me stay with you  
  
Jeff: YOu need to go rest  
  
Ana: I can do that is a stupid hotel room  
  
Jeff: You are going and that's final  
  
My flight was called and I kissed Jeff goodbye and crutched my way to the plane. When I got on the plane I looked out the window. I could see inside the airport. I saw Jeff looking at my plane and wiping away tears. At that moment I knew we were destended to be together forever and I knew he would never cheat or hurt me. I slept most of the flight and when I got to the airport, Gil and Jeffrey were waiting for me. I crutched my way to them. When I got to them I hugged and kissed them on the cheek. We went to his van and we drove to his house. For the next week, I was really depressed. I loved being out in the ring. I loved my fans. I am sick of getting hurt, I am sick of ebing away from the ring. As much as I am gone I am surprized people haven't forgotten about me. In 2 weeks I am fighting Victoria and getting married to Jeff. All on the same day! Gil and I were watching Raw and after 10 minutes I got up and went to bed. I just laid there and started writing a song.  
  
You Are My Whole Life  
  
I was only 18  
  
When our love grew  
  
There was nothing more I wanted  
  
Then to spend my life with you  
  
We had a baby boy  
  
and we had our careers  
  
When I was in your arms  
  
You took away my fears  
  
Chorus:  
  
You are my whole life  
  
I am going to be your wife  
  
our love is deep  
  
the memories i'll keep  
  
Now I wanna be with you  
  
if you only knew  
  
Come back to me  
  
With you is where I wanna be  
  
  
  
I am in so much pain  
  
it's driving me insane  
  
Not having you here  
  
having all this fear  
  
cring myself to sleep  
  
The pain is so deep  
  
I want you here with me  
  
for foever and all eternity  
  
Chorus:  
  
You are my whole life  
  
I am going to be your wife  
  
our love is deep  
  
the memories i'll keep  
  
Now I wanna be with you  
  
if you only knew  
  
Come back to me  
  
With you is where I wanna be  
  
  
  
A/N: This song is one that popped into my head and i made it up so copyright to me lol all rights reserved 


	95. Jeff and CoCo make a mistake

While I was writing the song, Jeff called and Gil answered the phone.  
  
Gil: Hello?  
  
Jeff: Hey dad! How are you?  
  
Gil: I'm ok. How are you son?  
  
Jeff: I am ok. How is Ana?  
  
Gil: To be honest son, not very good.  
  
Jeff: Why? What's wrong?  
  
Gil: Son, She's slipping into depression. I know the warning signs from when you had depression. She hasn't been eating, sleeping, or anything. She just talks to Jeffrey and then goes in her room writing. If she's not writing she goes outside and stares at the trampline wishing it were a ring and she was fighting. She really misses you and everyone. She wants so much to be with y'all right now. She keeps hitting herself over fighting Vince and getting hurt. I mean usally she would wanna watch Raw, but after 10 minutes she went into her room to write.  
  
Jeff: Aw man. Well we'll be heading home right after the show to be with her  
  
Gil: Ok son...i'll be watching your match  
  
They both hung up.  
  
Matt: what's up Bro?  
  
Amy: Is Ana ok?  
  
Jeff: No she isn't. She misses the ring and misses us. Dad said she is slipping into depression. Not eating or sleeping. So after the show we're heading home. Maybe there Amy can help her get her mind off of the ring and maybe on to the wedding. Maybe that would cheer her up.  
  
Amy: Yea. I know how much she hates being away from her lover boy  
  
Jeff: Shut up Amy  
  
They all laughed  
  
Matt: Yea. She's just depressed because she needs some lovin'  
  
Jeff: Matt I swear if you say one more word. I will hurt you.  
  
Matt: What's the word skittle boy  
  
Jeff: That was it  
  
Jeff tackled Matt to the floor and they were wrestling. Just then CoCo came in laughing. Jeff and Matt stopped fighting and looked up at her.  
  
Jeff and Matt: Hello  
  
CoCo: Hey guys  
  
In the past week, CoCo has become friends with everyone. Her and Shane were now going out and she was rising as a Diva. Matt and Lita went to go do there match. CoCo sat next to Jeff on the floor. They sat there and talked for a while.  
  
Jeff: Want a bottle of water?  
  
CoCo: Sure. Why not  
  
Jeff got up and went to the cooler. He grabbed a bottle of water and when heading back toward CoCo he tripped and landed right on top of CoCo. They looked into eachothers eyes and the next thing they knew they were kissing. When Jeff and CoCo reliezed what they were doing they backed away from eachother.  
  
CoCo: Jeff I am soooo sorry I don't know what came over me  
  
Jeff: CoCo. Oh my. I did not mean to do that. Oh god what did I just do  
  
CoCo: Jeff we can't tell anyone about what just happened if they find out Shane and I are through and Ana will leave you  
  
Jeff: You're right lets not tell anyone  
  
  
  
A/n: A couple more chapters and I am done. 


	96. We kissed

A/N: Ok ok ok ya'll i know this story is getting more unbelieable but i am kind of getting stressed with this story so i am working on trying to finish it but I keep getting tired and stressed so if this story starts to become boring to you or unbelieve then don't read it no more because i am trying my best. it's fiction all of it in not sappose to be believable gueessh lol...  
  
And From: A-Charmed-One-85 (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=312815)  
  
I quickly re-read this story to try and get make sense of it all, but it was no use....Yay, let's meet Jeff Hardy, become a WWE superstar without any experience, have his baby, get married and live happily ever after. Yeah and if this happens, then I'm tinkerbell!! rnrnNow that I think about, I wish I was tinkerbell so then I could have a magic wand.......AND MAKE THIS STORY DISAPPEAR!  
  
IF YOU START TO READ IT AND YOU DON'T LIKE IT..HINT HINT...DON'T READ IT! AND YOU SAID IN YOUR REVIEW THEY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER. YEA LIKE I WOULD LET THAT HAPPEN.MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T BE SO QUICK TO JUDGE OTHERS BECAUSE THEN YOU WILL BE JUDGED. I WOULD LIKE TO READ WHAT YOU HAVE WRITTEN. I BET I CAN PICK OUT A COUPLE OF THINGS WRONG WITH YOURS TOO AND INSULT YOU WHILE DOING IT. BUT THEN THAT WOULD BRING ME DOWN TO YOUR LEVEL AND UNLIKE YOU, I HAVE CLASS AND I AM MORE MATURE AND GOOD HEARTED THAN THAT.  
  
  
  
After the show they went and got on a plane and headed home. I decided to get some sleep, so I went and laid down on the bed. Jeff, Matt, and Amy finally arrived home and set down there bags. They all talked to Gil and played with Jeffrey for a minute or two. Then Jeff came into the room and laid next to me and laid his face right next to mine. He thought about the kiss CoCo gave him and he reliezed that was the biggest mistake he had ever made and now he was going to keep it away from me. He just laid there brushing my hair out of my face with his hand and the rubbing he back of his hand on my cheek. He started to close his eyes. I slowly started to wake up. I saw him and squealed.  
  
Ana: JEFF!  
  
Jeff's eyes bolted open and he fell of the bed to the floor. Amy, Matt, and Gil came running in to see what the crash was. We all stood there and laughed at Jeff on the floor. I helped him up.  
  
Ana: Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I am just so happy to see you  
  
Jeff sat on the edge of the bed and placed me in his lap. He kissed me  
  
Jeff: I missed you so much  
  
Ana: I missed you more than you will ever know  
  
Just then Amy grabbed my hand.  
  
Ana: Where we going?  
  
Amy: Out to go get your white wedding dress.  
  
Ana: I'm not getting white  
  
Amy stopped and looked at me and the others were looking at me too  
  
Amy: Then what color are you getting  
  
Ana: A rainbow colored one.  
  
Jeff walked over and kissed me.  
  
Jeff: You would do that for me?  
  
Ana: I would do anything for you and I mean anything becuase I love no other.  
  
Jeff was now feeling seriously guity about the kiss. He gave me another kiss and Amy dragged me off to the mall. We looked at all kinds of dresses and found a rainbow looking one. It was so pretty so I bought it. Meanwhile Gil went to get some food and so Jeff and Matt talked while watching Jeffrey sleep.  
  
Jeff: Matt. Bro, I did a stupid, stupid thing  
  
Matt: What is it Jeff?  
  
Jeff: I accidently tripped and landed on CoCo, but then I don't know why, but we ..  
  
Matt: You what?  
  
Jeff: We kissed Matt  
  
Matt walked over to Jeff and smacked the back of his head.  
  
Matt: You idiot! How could you do that to Ana? She loves you with all her heart and soul. How could you do something so cruel to her and you did it with her friend which makes it worse.  
  
Jeff: I don't know, but you can't tell her Matt. I don't want her to find out and then get hurt and have and anxiety attack and maybe die... Oh what did I do?  
  
Matt: Well all we can do now is keep it a secret.  
  
~~~One week later- Monday night Raw~~~  
  
Annoucer: And Victoria's apponent weighing in at 125 pounds Vanilla Dudely. 


	97. married

I came out int short camouflage shorts and a short Dudley shirt. I walked to the ring and got into it. She immediately slapped me. I gave her a clothesline. I then did a leg drop onto her chest. I elbowed her in the head and then I pushed her into the ropes. As she bounced back I did clothesline and I went for the pin and got the three count. The ref raised my hand in the air. I started walking up the ramp and Steven came down to help Victoria. When I got to the back I heard Victoria on the mic.  
  
Victoria: Vanilla, I'm not finished with you. You cheated. Get your butt back down here now!  
  
I didn't go back, but I did hear Scott Stiener's music and I started laughing. I went to the woman's locker room and put on my dress. All the females were complementing me on how I look. Mark called and said everyone on Smackdown would be watching me and he said he wishes he were there to walk me down the ramp. Well, it was 20 minutes before the show ended and it was time for the wedding. Jeff was already out there with Matt, Matthew, and Amy. Jeff was so adorable. He had on a rainbow colored tux. The song Together started and I walked out. The crowd went wild and Jeff's jaw dropped. I got into the ring and handed Amy my bouquet of flowers. I held Jeff's hands. ( I am going to make the wedding ceremony shorter than it should be)  
  
Minister: We are gathered here today to witness these two in holy matrimony. Ana Lambert do you take this man to be your husband for better or worse, through sickness and in health, do death do you part?  
  
Ana: I do  
  
Minister: Do you Jeff Hardy take this woman to be your wife for better or worse, through sickness and in health, do death do you part?  
  
Jeff: I do  
  
Minister: I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.  
  
Jeff and I kissed and everyone cheered until Brock Lesner's music came on and Paul came out.  
  
Paul: Isn't that so cute. I just came out here to wish y'all luck on your marriage, but Ana how do you feel now that you just married a cheater.  
  
Ana: What are you talking about Paul?  
  
Paul: Oh he didn't tell you?  
  
Ana: Tell me what Paul?  
  
Paul: That he's a cheater..Here look for yourself  
  
On the screen it showed Jeff and CoCo kissing. Tears formed in my eyes and ran down my cheek. I looked at Jeff.  
  
Ana: How could you? You bastard!  
  
I left the ring and ran up the ramp. Jeff tried to follow, but Matt held him back telling him to let me cool down. Amy and Matthew ran after me. I didn't know where to go. All I knew was I needed to get away from here. I was feeling my chest tighten and I was getting dizzy. Oh no! An Anxiety attack. I can't stop now. I need to suck it up and get out of here. I ran to the parking lot and by now the tightness was worse and I couldn't breathe. Everything was spinning. I just collapsed right there. When Matthew and Amy reached the parking lot they saw me. They rushed to me.  
  
Matthew: Amy go get help fast!  
  
Amy nodded and left to get help. Matthew just sat there with my head in his lap. Amy then came back with a trainer.  
  
Amy: The ambulance will be here in a couple of minutes.  
  
Matthew: What's wrong with her?  
  
Trainer: Does she have Asthma or diabetes or anything like that?  
  
Amy: She has Anxiety Disorder.  
  
Trainer: Has she been stressed out at all recently?  
  
Matthew: She just got married and she found out her new loser husband cheated on her.  
  
Trainer: That might have caused this episode.  
  
Then the ambulance arrived and as they were putting me on the stretcher, Jeff, Matt, and the camera crew came and ran to me.  
  
Jeff: What happened?!?!?! ANA! ANA PLEASE ANSWER ME!  
  
I just laid there on the stretcher, not moving.  
  
Matthew pushed Jeff.  
  
Matthew: You stay away from her. Haven't you hurt her enough.  
  
Just then...  
  
EMT: We're losing her. Let's move  
  
They placed me in the ambulance and Matthew hopped in and held my hand. The ambulance drove off. Jeff, Matt, Amy, and others rushed to the hospital to see if I was OK. In the waiting room Jeff was hysterical. He was crying and saying it was all his fault. While they were still waiting Ted, CoCo, Mark, Rob, Rey Rey, Shane, Ric and Glen came. After about waiting about 1 hour the doctor finally came out.  
  
Doctor: Are you the party with Ana Hardy?  
  
Matthew: Yes. How is my sis? Is she going to be OK?  
  
Doctor: We did multiple tests and x-rays on your sister. Now what ever doctor told your sister she has Anxiety Disorder, needs to have there license taken away.  
  
Matthew: Why doc? 


	98. the making up

Doctor: becuase your sister doesn't have it. She has lung cancer.  
  
Amy: No. You must be wrong.  
  
Doctor: I wish I were. She's had this for some time. Now do you know anyone in her family that has cancer that she could've inherited it from?  
  
Matthew: Her mom has cancer.  
  
Doctor: Okay. (writes that on clipboard) Now the cancer has spred to far and has been there to long to try and remove it. I am afraid to tell you that your sister has apporxamatly 3 to 4 months left to live. I'm sorry.  
  
Everyone broke down crying. It was a shock to hear to everyone.  
  
Doctor: She has to stay over night for observation, but since she is not in ICU anymore, all of you may go in  
  
They nodded and headed to my room. I was sleeeping peacfully on my bed. People were crying when they saw me becasue they felt sorry for me. Mark and Matthew each held one of my hands. I slowly woke up and looked at Mark.  
  
Ana: Dad, What happened?  
  
Mark: You collapsed at Raw. You were taken here to the hospital.  
  
Matt: you gave us quite a scare kiddo  
  
Ana: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.  
  
Matthew: well know sweety  
  
I looked over and saw Jeff. His eyes were red from crying and he had tears in his eyes that fell to his cheeks. Tears started flowing down my cheeks.  
  
Ana: Why Jeff? Why did you kiss her? I thought you loved me.  
  
Jeff: Ana, It was an accident, I swear. I love you and only you.  
  
CoCo: Jeff's right Ana. It was an accident. He tripped and landed on me. He did kiss me. I kissed him  
  
Shane: You what?!?!  
  
Ted: Yea well sis, I didn't see jeff pull away  
  
CoCo and Jeff looked at eachother  
  
CoCo: He tried to, but I kept kissing him. Ana don't be mad at Jeff. If you have to be mad at some one be mad at me.  
  
Ana: Jeff is that true?  
  
Jeff looked over at CoCo and she gave him a reasuring looking.  
  
Jeff: Yes Ana. It's true. I would never purposely hurt you. You are my wife and I love you more than anything.  
  
He walked over to me and sat on the bed. He looked into my eyes and I into his eyes. I reached over and hugged him. I started crying.  
  
Jeff: Shh....It's ok. Don't cry sweety. You shouldn't get yourself all worked up  
  
Ana: I know, but I can't help it. This is our 1st big fight of are marriage and who knows how many we'll have in the years to come.  
  
Jeff looked up at everyone. Everyone started crying.  
  
Ana: What's wrong? Why is everyone crying?  
  
Mark: I think maybe I should be the one to tell her. Can y'all leave us.  
  
They all nodded and said they would see me in the morning.  
  
Ana: What is it dad? 


	99. sleep with me tonight

Mark: Darlin, You don't have Anxiety Disorder  
  
Ana: I don't? Then what is wrong with me?  
  
Mark: Sweetie (pause) you have lung cancer  
  
Ana: No. NO! YOU"RE WRONG!!  
  
Mark: Darlin. Man this is hard to tell you. (takes a deep breath) They say you only have 3 to 4 months to live.  
  
I just laid there and tears poured from my face.  
  
~~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
Jeff walked up to CoCo and gave her a quick hug.  
  
Jeff: Thank you for what you did, but I wanna know why you took all the blame.  
  
CoCo: She's dying Jeff. The times she has left shouldn't be hating you. It should be spent full of love and happiness with you and your son.  
  
Jeff: Thank you CoCo for everything.  
  
Jeff smiled and went to my room to see if I was ok. Meanwhile, Shane went to talk to CoCo.  
  
Shane: I heard everything you said to Jeff.  
  
CoCo: You did?  
  
Shane: Yea and I think that is sweet of you to do that for Ana  
  
CoCo: She deserves happiness  
  
Shane: yea she sure does  
  
CoCo: Shane, I do love you. I didn't mean for all this to happen  
  
Shane: I know sweetie  
  
CoCo: So you forgive me?  
  
Shane: Yes, I do  
  
They hugged and kissed. Meanwhile Jeff entered my room and saw me crying and Mark holding my hand while wiping away my tears. Jeff came and held my other hand. He sat on the bed and kissed my cheek.  
  
Mark: Will you two be ok?  
  
Jeff: Yea we'll be fine  
  
Mark: I'll be back tommorow Darlin. Get some sleep.  
  
With that he kissed my forehead and left. I tured and looked at Jeff.  
  
Ana: Jeff am I really dying?  
  
Jeff: not today. Listen let's just take one day at a time  
  
Ana: but Jeff...  
  
Jeff: Shh...get some rest  
  
Ana:Will you sleep in the bed with me tonight  
  
Jeff: sure sweetie  
  
I scooted over and he crawled in. He then put an arm around my waist and kissed my neck. I started thinking about how having lung cancer will effect me. I will have to give up wrestling and I won't get to see my boy grow up. I broke down crying. Jeff held on to me tighter and said soft words to me. I tried to calm down, but I just couldn't. I am dying so how can I be calm when each and every day I will be in more pain. Everyday i will get weaker and weaker to where I can't even hold my son anymore. I cried myself to sleep that night with Jeff watching me. Morning came and I woke up. I turned around and watched Jeff sleep. I took my hand and gently stroked Jeff's hair out of his face. I reached over and kissed his Forhead. After that I held his hand and fell asleep. 1 hour had passed and I started to wake up. I opened my eyes and saw Jeff's green eyes looking at me.  
  
Jeff: Hey beautiful  
  
Ana: Hey yourself  
  
Jeff: How are you feeling  
  
Ana: Good now that I am looking into your eyes  
  
Jeff: I love you girl  
  
Ana: I love you too. I can't picture my life without you 


	100. Beautiful

A/N: WHOA! 100 CHAPTERS.... WHAT DO I WIN? HOW ABOUT A NEW CAR? LOL JK SO I AM ALMOST DONE ABOUT 10 OR SO CHAPTERS LEFT AND I AM DONE! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS STAYED THERE WITH ME AND SUPPORTED ME. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST IN THE WORLD. YOU SHOULD WIN A HEART OF GOLD AWARD CUZ THAT'S WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE. LOVE YA  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeff: Well you won't have to becuase I will always be here for you  
  
I leaned over and kissed him. It wasn't an ordinary kiss. This kiss was full of love and passion. I looked into his eyes and huuged him close. We both feel asleep in eachother. While we were sleeping, Matt, Amy, Mark, and Matthrew came into the room. They looked at us and saw us smiling in eachothers arms as we slept. They thought it was the cutest thing they ever saw. The doctor came in while I slept and Matthew signed the release forms and the doctor handed him the prescriptions and told him what I should expect to feel like in the upcoming months. Matt woke up Jeff while Mark picked up me. I moved around alittle bit.  
  
Mark: Shh. Go back to sleep. We're taking you home.  
  
Ana: No I wanna go get some real food  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Mark: Where do you wanna eat  
  
Ana: McDonald's  
  
Jeff: Now you're talking  
  
Everyone laughed. Mark put me down.  
  
Ana: Let me go take a quick shower and get changed.  
  
I grabbed my bag that Amy brought with her to the hospital. I went and took a shower. I got dressed, brushed teeth and hair, and put on makeup. When I came out everyone's jaw dropped.  
  
Jeff: Damn girl you look hot  
  
Ana: Well of course I do.  
  
Mark ruffled up my hair  
  
Ana: Hey watch the hair. I just got it right  
  
MArk: Sorry I didn't mean to do this  
  
and he ruffled my hair again. I laughed and hugged him. We went to Mickey- D's and all ordered and ate. Then we headed to the next city we had to be in. They wanted me to go home, but I wanted to go out to the ring and say goodbye properly. We were in the hotel and Jeff was sitting on the edge of the end of the bed. (confussing huh?) I was by the head board. We were watching tv. I looked at him and slowly scooted up to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his chest. He laughed.  
  
Jeff: What are you doing silly girl?  
  
Ana: Well I felt lonly so I decided to come give you a double hug.  
  
Jeff: If you were lonly all you had to do was tell me.  
  
Ana: Well I wanted to show you instead  
  
I kissed the back of Jeff's neck. He turned the TV off. He closed his eyes and moaned when I took my hands and rubbed his chest while kissing and nibbling his ear. Then there was a knock on the door.  
  
Jeff: Let's not get it  
  
Ana: Jeff, shame on you. It is probably your brother. I'll answer the door.  
  
I got up and answered the door. 


	101. You Turn Me On

It was Adam and Rob. I squealed and hugged them.  
  
Adam: Hey girl, wanna go dancing with all of us tonight  
  
Jeff came and wrapped him arms around me.  
  
Ana: Do you wanna go dancing Jeffy?  
  
We all laughed.  
  
Jeff: Only if you save the last dance for me  
  
Ana: Of course I would  
  
Jeff: Ok we'll see you in the lobby in say 30 minutes  
  
Rob: Sounds cool man  
  
I went into the bathroom and put on a dark blue color dress that came down to just above my knees. I work dark red lipstick, blue eyes shadow, Glitter on my chest, shoulders, neck, and cheeks. I curled my hair and then I was done. Jeff was going to wear his dress shirt and kayki pants. I walked out of the bathroom and Jeff's jaw dropped and his eyes popped out.  
  
Ana: Jeff close your mouth you're drooling  
  
Jeff smiled and wrapped his arms around me  
  
Jeff: Why are you torturing me girl?  
  
Ana: Cuz you look so cute when you get all worked up and plus becuase i can  
  
Jeff: Oh is that so  
  
Ana: Yea so what ya gonna do about it.  
  
Jeff leaned in and kissed me deeply and passionatly  
  
Ana: That's what I thought  
  
We kissed and went to the lobby, there waiting for us was Mark, Amy, Matt, CoCo, Shane, Rob, Adam, Glen, and surprizenly Shawn Michaels.  
  
Adam: WOW! You look hot  
  
Jeff: HOT?!?!  
  
Rob: Like a major babe!  
  
Jeff: BABE?!?!  
  
Adam: You are definatly dancing with me tonight  
  
Rob: No me first  
  
Adam pushed Rob in a friendly way  
  
Adam: No me  
  
Rob: No me  
  
Jeff: Excuse me! first of all the only one who can call my wife hot or a major babe is me. 2nd of all Mark gets the first dance  
  
Everyone started laughing as Jeff got defeansive. I wrapped my arms around him.  
  
Ana: You know they only do that when you come around cuz they know how it ticks you off. Plus they're jealous of us.  
  
Everyone started laughing even Jeff.  
  
Ana: So where is my brother. 


	102. You shouldn't kiss me like this

Matthew: Why don't you turn around.  
  
I turned around and there he was. I walked to him and hugged him  
  
Ana: Hey Bro!  
  
Matthew: How are ya doing sis?  
  
Ana: Well I guess I am ok. I would be better if you have a dance with me tonight.  
  
Matthew: I would love to dance with my beautiful twin sister tonight  
  
With that we hugged and headed off to the dance club. I, of course, danced with everyone. Jeff I could see was getting jealous when I danced with Rob and Adam. I walked over to the DJ and handed him a CD. I told him some things and he nodded.  
  
DJ: This song Is from Stacy to Jeff. She wants you to know she loves you so much.  
  
I then walked over to Jeff and grabbed his hand.  
  
Ana: I told you I would save the last dance for you.  
  
He smiled and the song began to play. It was "Colour of Blue." I had secretly recorded it while I was out with my bad knee. A spot light shined on us as people crowded around us. We were dancing. I lokoed deep into his eyes and he looked into mine. The song ended and we kissed. The DJ put on another song. You shouldn't kiss me like this by Toby Keith (I do not own it) and we started slow dancing as others did too. I sang to him as we danced.  
  
I've got a funny feeling The moment that your lips touched mine Something shot right through me My heart skipped a beat in time There's a different feel about you tonight It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things I even think I saw a flash of light It felt like electricity You shouldn't kiss me like this Unless you mean it like that Cause I'll just close my eyes And I won't know where I'm at We'll get lost on this dance floor Spinnin' around And around And around And around They're all watchin' us now They think we're falling in love They'd never believe we're just friends When you kiss me like this I think you mean it like that If you do Baby kiss me again Everybody swears we make the perfect pair But dancing is as far as it goes Girl you've never moved me quite The way you moved me tonight I just wanted you to know I just wanted you to know You shouldn't kiss me like this Unless you mean it like that Cause I'll just close my eyes And I won't know where I'm at We'll get lost on this dance floor Spinnin' around And around And around And around They're all watchin' us now They think we're falling in love They'd never believe we're just friends When you kiss me like this I think you mean it like that If you do baby kiss me again Kiss me again  
  
DJ walked to me and handed me the cd. I thanked him and turned back to Jeff. I gave him the cd.  
  
Ana: This is yours Jeff. That way you can always hear my voice and remember me the way I am right now.  
  
Jeff started crying. I pulled him out side and hugged him while he cried. 


	103. GIRL

His crying got to me. I started crying just as hard as he was. We slowly fell to the ground holding eachother.  
  
Jeff: Please don't leave me Ana! Please don't leave me!  
  
Ana: I don't wanna die Jeff. It's too soon.  
  
Jeff: I need you in my life Ana. You are my everything.  
  
Ana: And you are my everything. (I pause and cry) I am so scared of dying Jeff. What am I going to do Jeff?  
  
Jeff: Baby I don't know, but I am not letting you go without a fight.  
  
Ana: Jeff, we only have 2 more months together and I wanna make it 2 great months  
  
Jeff: 2 months? Sweetie, you have 3 to 4 months  
  
Ana: I know, but on my last 1 to 2 months. I don't want you to see me.  
  
Jeff looked at me with question and shock  
  
Jeff: Why? Why don't you want me around?  
  
Ana: I want you to remember me the way I was. I don't want you to see me die slowly everyday. See me in pain, see me getting weaker and weaker. I don't want to put you through all that pain.  
  
Jeff: Tough luck I am not leaving your side ever and that's final!  
  
We hugged and cried in eachothers arms. I pulled back and looked at his tear stained face. I leaned in and gave him a long, passionate kiss. We decided to go back to the hotel. While riding there in his rental truck, I cuddled up to him. I never wanted to let him go. Just them my cellphone rang. I answered it.  
  
Ana: Hello?  
  
Matthew: Sis...thank god you're ok! Where are you? Everyone is worried about you.  
  
Ana: Bro...I am so sorry, We forgot to tell people that we were leaving to go back tot he hotel.  
  
Matthew: (laughing) Girl, you should be ashamed of yourself.  
  
Ana: I know (laughing)  
  
Then I heard Mark grab the phone  
  
Mark: Ana, where the hell are you?  
  
Ana: With Jeff on the way to the hotel  
  
Mark: Girl, you have us worried sick  
  
Ana: I'm sorry. We were both outside crying and talking and so we decided to call it a night and head back to the hotel. We totally forgot about y'all  
  
Mark: I should put you over my knee again  
  
Ana: (Laughing) Dad, can it wait til after me and Jeff make love (Laughing harder)  
  
Mark: I so did not need to hear about my daughter having sex  
  
Ana: I know, but that's what you get for saying what you did  
  
Mark: (chuckles) I deserved that. Go get some sleep and see you early tommorow morning before I head back.\  
  
Ana: Okay bye dad.  
  
I hung up and put my head on his shoulder. I could feel him chuckling. I looked at him.  
  
Ana: What you laughing at?  
  
JefF: Oh nothing  
  
Ana: Jeffrey Nero Hardy! What are you laughing at?  
  
Jeff: You...I am laughing at you  
  
Ana: Why you laughing at me?  
  
Jeff: Because you told Mark we were going to make love  
  
Ana: Yea well it's the truth and plus he said he wanted to spank me  
  
JEff laughed harder. 


	104. Making love like never before

Ok all you Jeff's Runaway Girl fans...this chapter gets...how do I put it....it gets filled with details about making love...nothing real bad, but i warn u before u read it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We reached the hotel and went up to our room. I went to the bathroom to wash off my make up and put on my sexy night gown, even though I knew I wouldn't be wearing it for long. When I came out, the lights were off. The room was filled with candles and there was soft, sexy music playing. Then Jeff, in his boxers, walked up to me and kissed me passionatly. With that he picked me up and carried me to the bed. He laid me down and got on top of me. He bent down and kissed me over and over. Jeff pulled me closer into him and I was amazed at how soft and hot his lips were. He touched his lips to mine and I felt as if my world was spinning from all this passion. Jeff nudged his tongue against my lips.Jeff slid his tongue into my mouth. He would pull back and smile as big as....well let's just say big. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we kissed some more. Jeff moaned and pulled off my nightgown.  
  
Jeff: I don't think we will be needing that or this  
  
As he took off his boxers. Jeff just sat there looking at me and taking in my beauty. He took his finger and ran it down my lips and then he kissed my lips. He then moved his fingers lower and everywhere it touched, he kissed.  
  
Jeff: You're so beautiful  
  
Ana: You're wonderful. I don't deserve a man like you  
  
Jeff: Yea you do.  
  
He said as he kissed me deeply and passionatly.I looked in his eyes and caressed his cheek. After that we made love like none other. When we both were pleasured, he placed a kiss on my head. Jeff pulled me into his arms. I just laid there and cuddled up next to him. Even though I am dying, I still have a good month until I can't have sex anymore, so i mind as well get it now. ha ha ha! We laid there in eachothers arms, sweat dripping off us, and trembling from the intense love making ( I have to rub it in lol)  
  
Ana: Jeff, I will never forget this night or any night I spend with you  
  
Jeff looked down at me and kissed me. We feel asleep in eachothers arms. I woke before he did. I took a shower and got dressed. I was about to leave out the door when Jeff wrapped his arms around me.  
  
Jeff: Where ya going babe?  
  
Ana: To say goodbye to Mark and the others before they go to Smackdown  
  
Jeff pouted. I smiled and gave him a long deep kiss.  
  
Ana: I will be back soon sweetie  
  
Jeff: Okay. I guess I will let you go  
  
Ana: Its so nice to know I have your permission  
  
We kissed again and I left. I headed to Mark's room. I knocked.  
  
Ana: Hey Deadman! Open the door!  
  
I heard him laugh as he opened the door. I walked up to him and hugged him. He pulled me in. He sat on his bed and pulled me into his lap. Then he kissed my forehead.  
  
Mark: How's my babygirl doing?  
  
Ana: I'm good dad  
  
Ana gave him a fake smile.  
  
Mark: I don't buy that for one second. What's wrong?  
  
Ana: It's Jeff. Last night, he broke down crying in my arms. I never seen him that way and it hurts me to see him hurting so much. I don't know what to do dad  
  
Mark: He feels the same way we all feel about you. We love you very much and we can't bare to lose you darlin. What you can do to help Jeff, is spend as much time with him as possible.  
  
I hugged Mark and looked into his eyes. He didn't wanna leave me.  
  
Ana: Will you be watching the show tonight? 


	105. WHERE ARE THEY?

Mark: I wouldn't miss it for the world darlin. You know that.  
  
I hugged Mark as we walked out to the lobby. There we met up with Shane, Rob, Adam, and others. I hugged them all and they said I would see them again real soon. I watched the limos pull away. Would I see them again? Of course I will because I have a surprise for them. Anyways...I walked back to the hotel room. I dried my tears and opened the door. When I walked back in, Jeff was no where in sight. There was a box on the bed. I sat down and opened it. It was a bathing suit and a note laid on top of this.  
  
To my one and only love, Here's a riddle to find where I am, but first go and put on your bathing suit. Who has red hair and tattoos? Who is also with a guy with black hair tied back. Find that person and you will get another riddle.  
  
Love, Your one and only  
  
As I put on the bathing suit, I thought of the riddle..hm... I know Amy and Matt! I ran to there room and knocked on the door. Amy and Matt answered and smiled really big.  
  
Ana: Where is the little bugger?  
  
They laughed and handed me a letter.  
  
Sweetie, I see you found out my first riddle. GOOD JOB! Go to the place where its wet and where you can swim.  
  
Love ya  
  
The swimming pool. I should have guessed. I ran to the pool room. He wasn't there. I felt 2 arms wrapping around me. I giggled. Then I felt his lips on the back of my neck. I leaned into him. He nibbled on my ear. I moaned. I then turned around and looked into his eyes. We kissed deeply. Our toungue exploring eachothers mouth's. He pulled away and smiled. He took my hand and led me to the spa. There he sat down and I straddled him. We begin to kiss. Deeper and harder each time. After about 45 minutes of kissing, we headed back to the room to change for the show that night. Matt and Jeff said they had to go and do something. So Amy took me to the arena. I had a one on one meeting with Ric Flair. We planned to not tell anyone or give hints. We wanted it to be a surprise. We didnt even tell JR or King. We wanted the fans to see and feel their reaction. The show started and still no Matt or Jeff. I was getting worried. I started to pace.  
  
Ana :WHERE ARE THEY?  
  
Amy: They will be hear just calm down.  
  
Ana: I can't. I have to be out there in 10 minutes and Jeff promised he would be out there for me.  
  
Amy: He'll keep his promise. He loves you  
  
Jeff: Who loves her?  
  
I ran to him and gave him a huge hug.  
  
Ana: You love me  
  
Jeff: That I do.  
  
We kissed long and hard  
  
Ana: It's time. Ready Jeff?  
  
Jeff: I'm there babe  
  
I practically had to drag him to the curtain. The Dudley boys song came on, I took a deep breath, and we walked out there.  
  
JR: What are they doing out here? They aren't scheduled to wrestle  
  
King: At least they're together. Last time we saw them was at there wedding and Ana ran off.  
  
We entered the ring and I grabbed a microphone. I looked around and smiled. Everyone was chanting our names.  
  
Ana: Thank you for the nice welcome. As you know, I am now an offical Hardy.  
  
Everyone chanted Hardy's rule. I smiled and Jeff was too.  
  
Ana: I came out here to explain what happened last monday. Roll the footage  
  
It showed me laying on the parking lot floor and everyone around me. When it was done, I had tears running down my cheeks. Jeff held my hand tightly.  
  
JR: The kid is crying King  
  
King: Poor girl  
  
Ana: I was rushed to the hospital that night. In the hospital I was told that I have...(pauses) lung cancer.  
  
JR: NO!!!  
  
KING: That can't be right  
  
Ana: They say I've had it for some time now and that it has spread to far to do anything. I only have 3 to 4 months left to live. There for...tonight is my last night in the WWE.  
  
I started crying. Jeff hugged me and rubbed my back.  
  
King: I never expected something like this to happen tonight  
  
JR: I don't think anyone did. She is too young for all this  
  
Jeff grabbed the microphone and looked at me.  
  
Jeff: Matt and I have a surprise 


	106. Tell me a lie

Jeff pointed to the screen and I looked. The lights went out and on the screen played images of me and a song played.I've known you all my life  
  
At least that's how it seems.  
  
Never knew another way, Livin' out a dream.  
  
But now I know your leavin' me  
  
And Ill never understand.  
  
Before I let you walk away  
  
I have one last demand:  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Tell Me a Lie  
  
Say that you won't go.  
  
Look in my eyes,and hold me even though  
  
I realize you have to walk away,  
  
No more yesterday.  
  
You always were my angel  
  
Flying high above.  
  
Always looking out for me.  
  
The angel that I loved.  
  
But now my dreams are fading,like age-old photographs.  
  
It hurts too much to look at them,  
  
Reminders of our past.  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Tell me a lie.  
  
Say that you won't go.  
  
Look in my eyes  
  
And hold me even though  
  
I realize you have to walk away.  
  
No more yesterday. Maybe we could stay together, Maybe it could last forever.  
  
Maybe if you just tell me a lie.  
  
Maybe we will never say Goodbye.  
  
I cried and Jeff held me. It was so beauiful. I grabbed the microphone  
  
Ana: Before I go I wanna thank all you fans out there. With out you, I would be nothing....Goodnight and Goodbye.  
  
I walked up the ramp as the Dudley boys theme song came on. I walked up and over to JR and King I hugged them and we said our goodbyes. I went backstage and said goodbye to everyone and hugged Matt and thanked him.  
  
----3 months later---- Well in the past 3 months now. My mom pasted away. Matthew and I went to her funneral. For the past 3 months, they have been getting rough. I have been getting weaker and in more pain every single day worse than the last. Jeff, has taken a leave of absence to stay with Jeffrey and I. I sleep most of the days now. The pain gets so unbearable. Jeff went in the backyard to excercise. Gil took Jeffrey to the park and then shopping. I woke up from my nap and I was weaker, dizzier, and in more pain than ever. Also I could barley breathe. It took all my strength to get up and make my way to the living room.  
  
Ana: Jeff  
  
I said weakly. I couldn't make it anymore. I collapsed right there and when I did I knocked over a vase. Jeff heard that and came running in the house. He saw me on the floor and ran to me.  
  
Jeff. Ana? Ana wake up!  
  
I didn't. He took out his cell phone and called 911. He told them everything and they were on there way. He placed my head in his lap and stroked my hair.  
  
Jeff: Ana...fight for me, please. Don't leave me just yet. I can't lose you now. You hear me?  
  
Gil arrived just as the ambulance did. Gil ran into his house as I was being put on a stretcher.  
  
Gil: What happened?  
  
Jeff: (looks at me) She's dying dad. She doesn't have much time left  
  
They put me in the ambulance and took off. Gil gave Jeffrey to the neighbor and then Gil and Jeff followed in the car. Jeff called Matt.  
  
Matt: Hello  
  
Jeff: Bro...It's time. Tell everyone if they wanna say goodbye to come to the hospital.  
  
Matt: DAMN! Okay bro. We'll be there soon  
  
Jeff: Okay, bye  
  
Jeff then called Mark.  
  
Mark: Hello, This is Mark Calloway  
  
Jeff: Mark, it's Jeff  
  
Mark: Is it time?  
  
Jeff: Yea...tell everyone and come to the hospital  
  
Mark: Okay I will be there soon  
  
------1/2 hour later------  
  
Jeff was in my room, holding my hand. Gil was holding my other hand. Then in came Matt, Amy, Matthew, Glen, Ric, Marc, Mark, Rey, Rob, Shane, Adam, CoCo, and Ted. They were all crying. I looked terrible. I was pale and I had lost alot of weight. Jeff got up and went and cried on Matt's shoulder.  
  
Gil: Now that everyone is here, we better say goodbye so she can finally be at peace.  
  
Jeff walked up to me and took my hand.  
  
Jeff: Ana sweetie. You have some visitors.  
  
I slowly open my eyes. Not all the way, just half way. I smiled a tiny bit.  
  
Ana: Hi guys  
  
Everyone: (weakly) hi  
  
Mark came over to me and sat at the edge of the bed.  
  
Mark: I love you babygirl  
  
Ana: I love you too dad  
  
Mark: I will miss you so much  
  
Ana: I will be watching over you dad. Every match you have I will be watching and I may even help you out once in a while.  
  
He let out a smile and then he kissed my forehead.  
  
I talked to the others for a couple minutes.  
  
Jeff: I love you Ana with all my heart and soul  
  
Ana: I love you too,  
  
We kissed.  
  
Ana: It's time Jeff  
  
Jeff: No. NO! Ana don't you dare leave me. I won't let you. You can't leave me yet.  
  
Ana: Please let me go Jeff. I am so tired  
  
Jeff: Ana....  
  
Gil put a hand on Jeff's shoulder.  
  
Gil: Jeff, let her go. That way she can't feel no more pain.  
  
Ana: Take care of Jeffrey for me. Tell him how much I love him.  
  
I closed my eyes and with that I was gone. The machine went ^^^^^__________________________. Everyone cried. Jeff looked at me and gently shook me.  
  
Jeff: Ana? ANA COME BACK! ANNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAA NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Jeff fell to his knees and cried. Matt came and kneeled by Jeff. He held Jeff and they rocked and cried. After 15 minutes, everyone left the room. The all went to Gil's house. Jeff just sat by the window, holding Jeffrey. He sat there looking at Jeffrey.  
  
Jeff: Your mommy loves you very much. She was a wonderful lady. Never forget that. Jeff held Jeffrey close to his heart and stared out the window.  
  
-------Funneral---------  
  
Minister: Would anyone like to come up and speak about Ana Hardy?  
  
Adam got up and went up there. 


	107. funneral

He wiped off his tears.  
  
Adam: There is so much to say about Ana. She was just full of life and she was the one person I knew who would tickle and tackle people just to get a couple of skittles.  
  
People laughed.  
  
Adam: When I think of Ana, I smile and laugh, I haven't had bad memories with her. She was a great person. I remember when she ran past us in the hallway at a hotel. Jeff was running after her wanting her skittles. Rob and I decided we wanted to see the action and so we ran after them. When we caught up with them, Jeff had Ana cornered. She was laughing so hard, but she tried her best to get away with the skittles. She crawled under Jeff's legs, but Jeff sat on her. (cries)..Ana was a happy person who had a wonderful heart.  
  
He walked back to his seat. Then Shane came up.  
  
Shane: Ana was a great person inside and out. She loved everyone she met. So many memories of her. I guess the one memory that really stands out is...the one where we were all on our way to North Carolina. She was 2 months pregnant and Jeff was taking her to meet his father for the first time. She was nervous as hell and she was snappig at everyone. Finally when everyone was laughing at her. she threw a pillow at Matt.  
  
Everyone laughed remembering that day.  
  
Shane: Matt got up and put her over his shoulders. I tried to save her, but she wanted to be Might Vanilla and save herself. (laughes) She was always stubburn. That's what I loved about her.  
  
He walked back down and then Rob walked up. He cleared his throat.  
  
Rob: Hey What's up all? I'm Rob Van Dam. I was Ana's friend and her fiance for about 5 minutes.  
  
Everyone laughed when they thought back to that day.  
  
Rob: I thought I was the whole f 'n show, but I was wrong. She was. She was everyone's everything. She will be truley missed  
  
Rob went and sat down. A couple more people went up and talked. The whole time Jeff never moved. He just sat there with tears running down his face looking at the coffin. Amy had her arm around Jeff holding him tightly. Just then Brock Lesner and Paul Heyman walked up to the mic to talk.  
  
Paul: My client, the next big thing Brock Lesner, loved Ana more than anything. He wishes she were here so he could tell her how much he loves her. When he kissed her, he never wanted to let her go.  
  
Just then Jeff snapped. He got up and went to charge at him, but Matt and Amy held him back.  
  
Jeff: YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT HER AND COME HERE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. DO YOU HEAR ME? I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jeff tried to get free and he did he tackled Brock to the ground and started beating the crap out of him. The wreslers tried to pull him off and did. Brock got up and wiped off his blood from his lips. He looked at Jeff and charged when he did, he knocked over my casket. The top poped open and my hand was hanging out. Jeff starred at it and tears were streaming down his face. Mark, Glen, and some other wreslters escorted Brock and Paul out of there. Matt and Amy noticed Jeff's distress. Matt did something he hasn't done in years and that was he picked up his little brother and carried him to his car.  
  
Matt: I'll take him home, you and the others go to the cemetary.  
  
With that Amy nodded and looked over at her best friend Jeff. He still was starring and crying.  
  
Amy: Matt is he going to be ok?  
  
Matt: I don't know Amy, I really don't know.  
  
With that Matt got in the car and drove home. Some people from the church put my arm back into the casket and the minister said a soft prayer. They headed to the cemetary and did they're thing.  
  
---------2 months later---------  
  
Jeff had gone through deep depression. Matt, Amy, and Gil were getting really worried about him. Finally one night he had a dream about me. I was sitting on a cloud talking to him. Telling him to move on and wrestle. To take good care of Jeffrey. With that Jeff woke up and wiped away his tears and went to take a shower. When he got dressed, he went and picked up Jeffrey and played with him.  
  
Jeff: How's my big boy doing? Do you wanna go to the park sweetie?  
  
With that he put Jeffrey in the stroller and headed to the park. They were there about 1 hour and they headed back. When they got back Gil, Amy, and Matt ran up to them.  
  
Gil: Son where have you been  
  
Jeff: Taking Jeffrey to the park.  
  
Matt: Really? Are you ok?  
  
Jeff: Acually I am.  
  
Amy: You seem happier and chipper more that you have in the past 2 months.  
  
Jeff: I had a visit from Ana last night 


	108. Diva of the Decade

They looked at him as if he were crazy.  
  
Gil: Son are you sure you're ok?  
  
Jeff: Never better. She came to me in my dream. She was sitting on a cloud. She told me to get up off my butt and live for the moment. She told me she loved me and I should move on. Also to watch over Jeffrey. I called Vince at the park. I am going back to work this Monday.  
  
Matt: Are you ready to go back  
  
Jeff: Yep and every match I have will be in memory of my Ana.  
  
----------Raw 10th Aniversary-----------  
  
Shawn Micheals: The nominee's for Diva of the Decade are......Trish Stratus, Lita, Victoria, Moolah, and Vanilla. And the winner is VANILLA.  
  
The fan screamed and chanted Vanilla's name.  
  
Shawn: Accepting the award for Vanilla is her best friend Lita.  
  
Lita walked up and took the award.  
  
Amy: This award symbolizes a diva who has entertained the fans and who has brought happiness to the fans. Vanilla did that and if she were hear right now she would tell all of you fans. thank you and she loves you. (Holds the award up to the sky) Vanilla this is too you. You deserve it.  
  
The night went on and it was going pretty good.  
  
Tazz: The nominees for best kiss/ couple are.....lita and matt, mark henry and moolah, rengal and vince, HHH and stephanie, and Vanilla and Jeff. The winners are Vanilla and Jeff.  
  
Jeff walked to the stand and looked at the award.  
  
Jeff: Thank you fans for picking me and Vanilla for this award. So on behalf of me and my lovly wife Thank you from the bottom of our hearts.  
  
Later, Ric Flair, WWWOOOOOOO, Nature Boy, came out and showed footage of the wrestlers that pasted away and they showed me Vanilla/ Ana. The fans chanted my name.........  
  
The End  
  
Jeff and Jeffrey moved on, but never forgot me Ana/Vanilla.  
  
  
  
A/n- finally.....done.....thank you everyone for the reviews... i am starting a new story and the next one will have more structure and will be better 


End file.
